Love Arranged
by rallybabe89
Summary: Arune is the daughter of Kakashi's father's best friend. What happens when Kakashi is assigned a mission to escort her? Will he finally learn to accept her? A marriage ensues but will it ever be because of love?KakaOC Lemon. COMPLETE!
1. Mission 1

**A/N: **I'm trying to experiment with writing in different forms and points of views. Let me know if its annoying or how to do it. It's my first Naruto fanfic and I haven't been following the story at all. Last I checked Sasuke was gone, Shippuuden started, Naruto left with Sai to find the Akatsuki spy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any thing associated with the anime manga etc. I do wish to own the mysterious Kakashi but hey a girl can dream right?

I really don't know where I wanna take this piece, seeing as how I kinda thought of it in the middle of the night. Yea it's 2 am and I'm writing this instead of sleeping. Let me know what u think

* * *

**GENERAL POV:**

"Every morning I come to pay my respect to those that died fighting for our Konoha. My best friend and sensei's names both are carved into this stone. No matter what happens I always come here for advice, for feeling, and sometimes just to get away from the pains of being a ninja."

Kakashi sat by the memorial for a while longer until he remembered that Tsunade had called him for a 11 o'clock meeting. He looked at the clock tower and realized it was nearly one and poofed himself into the Hokage's office. Naruto, Sakura and Sai were already there waiting for him.

"Yo" he said using his signature line.

"_Hatake Kakashi. YOU ARE ONCE AGAIN LATE_**,"** screamed Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

"Well you see on my way here there was an old lady who needed help with –"

**"I don't care. Seeing as your late I'm going to have to hurry up and explain this again. Team Seven**** will be going to the Hidden village of the Wind to pick up a young lady and escort her back to Konoha. Although she has resided in the Wind since she was a child she will now be living here in Konoha. I am sending Team Seven because she is- sorry was- a friend of Kakashi's in their childhood. It might be easier on her to travel this far with a friend," **explained the Hokage.

"Oh. A friend of mine you say. What may her name be?" asked Kakashi, wondering what friend he had in the Wind.

**"****Neoma Aru****ne. Your father was very close to hers. Before you became a Chunin."**

After the assignment was given, Tsuande's assistant Shizune asked " Are you sure it's alright not to tell him about the scroll and the real reason your sending him?"

**"Well if he knew about the scroll then he would not have gone. He would have to go if it were an order, this way he can meet her and they might have to be forced," **explained the busty Hokage.

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

On the way back to my apartment, I thought about who this women was. I didn't remember any girl from when I was young. The only one I remember was Rin, and she was my teammate and Obito's love. My childhood consisted basically of learning to be the best Shinobi in the world. I was a genius in my youth…wait what am I saying I am still young… I mean come on. I'm only 29 that's not old right? So maybe I'm not _that _young but still not _old._

I took out my Icha Icha and read till I reached my apartment. I needed to focus on getting through the clutter to my room, so I put the book down from my face and walked over. Man I really need to clean this place up. Maybe I should hire a maid. O well she'd have to have a great ass so I would actually want her to bend over and clean. Damn perverted mind. Or maybe I should settle down now. Who am I kidding? I can't settle down I'm a ninja who knows if I'll come back home after a mission. Isn't that why I always have those flings?

Knock Knock. I guess I better get that before someone breaks down the door.

As I opened the door, I could hear two men chatting excitedly with each other. Great look who it is Gai, my rival from God knows how, and Genma.

"You are coming to the bar with us. Close the door behind you and walk. You're going on a mission tomorrow right? So tonight might be our last night together…if anything happens to you," said Genma with Gai chanting something about youthfulness.

This is how we always do things before a mission. As shinobi, one of us might not return after a mission so we celebrate a few nights before and get completely wasted and live life to the fullest. Tomorrow I'm going on an escort trip but to retrieve girl who is supposedly a former friend. Somehow not knowing who she is troubles me. I follow them to the bar not putting down my book and order some sake.

I put down my book and grab my drink, quickly downing the liquid in my throat before anyone sees my face. I feel a hand crawl p my back and turn to greet a heavily endowed women wanting me. O what the heck why not, it's not like I'm doing anything illegal right? I nodded off to my two friends and escorted this young woman to her house, just because mine was covered in dirt and because I didn't want her knocking on my door the next time.

As the sun rose the next morning I woke up to find myself on someone else's bed. My mask lay around my neck and I pulled it up to conceal my face. Looking over to the woman on my right she was laying on a pile of my clothes. I lifted her up and she grabbed my arm for attention. "I have to go. I just needed my clothes." I told her then went back to my place to pack. My team and I needed to leave in an hour to get to the village on time.

I met my team at the gates and left to find out who this friend was.

* * *

**General POV**

"Crap I have to leave forever father? I thought we were just talking about a few weeks or something. No wonder they are sending an entire team to pick me up, just so they can carry all my luggage. Do you know where I'll be staying? Does it have a big closet like the one I have here?" asked Arune to her father.

"Arune you are going to live in Konoha with your fiancé. He's going to take good care of you. In the end of two months you'll have the choice to marry him or not. It's up to the two of you, even though his father and I did arrange this quite a while back when you were children. I don't even think he knows about this so please be patient with him my dear," said her father helping her pack some more.

"Well alright. I hope he still looks the same as he did when we were younger. The silver hair was always intriguing. And the way he wore a mask to cover his face, I never did ask him why. I wonder if he'll tell me after we get married," said Arune. She had always considered him hers since the day she heard from her father that they were to be wed when they were older. She had always restricted herself from getting into relationships and from sexual encounters because she wanted to be his and only his. Sometimes she wondered if she should have gone through with some of her desires seeing as how he might have not waited for her. After all he didn't know about this arrangement right? But one thing seemed certain for her though, that he would always remember her. Probably because she was his first kiss when they were five, right before he became a chunin.

It was nearing noon the next day and team seven finally approached the Hidden Village of the Wind. After entering it Kakashi led his team to the address where they were to meet their mission.

The house was magnificent, far more beautiful than the Hyuga mansion back in Konoha. It was white with grand fountains and gardens surrounding it. Once they were inside, team seven was led into two rooms, one for the males and the other for Sakura, to place their stuff. They were told to freshen up and meet down in the dining hall around 1 for lunch, where they would meet Lady Arune and her father.

Kakashi and the boys plopped themselves down on the three beds in the room which was as big as the apartment which Naruto lived in- including the bathroom, bedroom, kitchen and living space. Inside the room was one bathroom, which Kakashi had now started approaching. He told his two teammates to control themselves and not get into a fight or wonder while he cleansed himself. After they were all done, they met Sakura who was sparkling as well, and walked down to meet Arune for lunch. As they were walking down, something that seemed like a kunai headed towards Kakashi's face. He suddenly remembered why he felt so familiar with this place, and who this Arune girl was. He was stuck in a place and with a mission with a girl he hated in his childhood.

* * *

End of Chap 1 


	2. Tears and Tennis

**I do NOT own Naruto Or anything associated with it.** The story is mine, and so is Arune.

* * *

It wasn't a kunai that nearly hit Kakashi, it was a dart. A normal dart that you play games with. There was only one person that would do that- try to hit Kakashi with a dart and that one person was Arune. Kakashi liked to call her "Ruin" because she was the one person he hated. Well she caused his entire childhood with Arune was that of her teasing him about becoming a genius shinobi and her constantly being mean to him. As a kid she was a short fat and obnioxious person. She had a weird face her eyes were a pale brown and covered in big oval glasses. She looked like a complete nerd as a kid. She even dressed like one in oversized sweats. But the one thing that caused Kakashi to hate her was that she was constantly clinging onto him. 

When Kakashi turned to see the person who threw the dart at him, he was astonished. There stood a beautiful girl with shoulder-length black hair and amazing pale brown eyes wearing a white pair of capris with a red tank top. In her hand was a dart similar to the one that Kakashi had caught. Kakashi blinked twice and couldn't believe that the girl he knew as a kid turned out to be this gorgeous.

As Arune walked up to Kakashi she smiled slowly and said "You know Kakashi you really don't have to stare. I hope right now you're kicking yourself mentally for ever calling me fat and ugly as a kid, huh?"

"Arune, you certainly have changed but I still don't think I'll like you. Seeing as how you were a pain in my ass as a kid," replied Kakashi, holding his breath.

"We'll just see about that. Now quite being so rude and introduce me to your team members." Arune walked over towards Naruto and smiled while saying "Aww you're so cute. I bet the girls back at Konoha go crazy over you."

"Uh not really. I'm kinda a clown so they all either laugh at me or are annoyed with me. But Sakura-chan here loves me," blushed Naruto. That statement earned Naruto a smack that threw him down the stairwell from Sakura. Arune laughed and turned to Kakashi who introduced his team mates formally. First Naruto the blond haired blue eyed carrier of the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi fact was withheld from Arune but she knew anyway seeing as how she knew his father. Arune's father was a friend of the Fourth Hokage, who was Naruto's father and the one that concealed the demon fox within the small boy of nearly 16. Secondly he introduced the pink haired cute but deadly strong kunoichi as Sakura. She was currently the intern of the current Hokage and the Legendary Sennin, Tsunade. Last was Sai who wore a creepy fake smile on his face. Arune thought that he might have had some odd childhood or was raised with clowns or something because of his smile but then she noticed that he had some glistening pain in his eyes. Arune understood this as a sign of being raised to not feel emotion. She introduced herself lastly.

"My name is Neoma Arune. Currently living in the hidden village of the Wind, a practicing Konoha ninja, and am the daughter of Neoma Hiroshi. There's nothing spectacular about me. I'm just plain normal. I used to play with Kakashi when we were kids until the genius left to become a chunin. My father was real good friends with his father and Naruto's father, who was my god father," said Arune. Naruto looked stunned when Arune said she was his father's god child. So that must mean they were in relation to each other. So she was his god-sister, right?

"HOW COOL IS THAT!!! YOU'RE MY GOD SISTER! You knew my dad. I wish I knew him. But one day I'm gonna be better than him, better than all the Hokages. Yea I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever! Dattebayo!!!," exclaimed Naruto while sitting down waiting for lunch to be served.

"Yes. I'm your sister. Sort of. Naruto, you really have potential to be the best. Make your father proud kay?" replied Arune.

* * *

Kakashi POV 

What the hell is wrong with me! How could I forget the Ruin. I mean she practically bugged me everyday of my life when I met her. Dad really liked her. He thought we were the best of friends, just because he was friends with her dad. Man when we were kids she was so annoying always telling everyone she was the best. Bragging about her being royalty, and how everyone was always going to serve her. What the hell happened? She's being so nice to Naruto, Sakura and Sai, but she's barely acknowledgeing me. She used to think we were going to be married and that I would be her slave forever and now she hasn't said a word to me since the dart incident ten minutes ago. But why do I care? It's not like I want her attention.

If she's a ninja why can't she travel to Konoha herself? She needed my team to escort her all the way there when she's trained in shinobi tactics as well. That woman is a pain. Shikamaru is right all women are troublesome. O well at least she's gotten prettier since we were 5. Where the hell did she get that chest? And she lost like a million pounds. You can actually tell where her waist and hips separate now. I wonder how she looks naked. What the hell am I thinking??!!!! This is the girl who drove me to near insanity when we were kids. I don't want to get her naked. Right?

By the time we sat at the table, I had covered my face by my Icha Icha book. Jiraiya had released the newest book before they were sent on this mission. Yea I have already finished it three times now bt there's nothing else to do. I don't want to pay attention to her. So I'll just read.

Her father has walked in the door and I stood to greet him. Him I remember well. My father respected him for some reason and the both of them got along real well. I put my book away and ask Ruin's father why we were needed to escort her when she is obviously a ninja herself. His answer was vague but he did say that she might be targeted by rogue ninjas who wanted to kidnap her in order to obtain her wealth. She had wealth? Since when? I suddenly remembered that she had a brother; I wondered where he went and what happened to him. I decided not to ask since lunch was over.

Apparently the cook had researched our likes and dislikes. Naruto was given ramen, not just any ramen; it was the healthiest and tastiest ramen in the entire world. To have even one bowl of this ramen was a blessing, and when Naruto was given three bowls he jumped up and gave Ruin the biggest hug I've seen him give anyone. I wanted to smack him. I didn't know why but I wanted to. Ruin just smiled and looked at Naruto eat. Those two were weird. Somehow I think Ruin is going to be close to Naruto- but that's good he needs someone to be close to. Ever since Sasuke had left, Naruto was alone.

Sakura was given pasta, with herbs unknown to her. While Sai was treated to a beautiful dish that resembled art. Sai was genuinely thankful for the meal. Mine; well it was odd that the cook would know that I like plain shrimp fried rice with dumplings for lunch. It was the one thing that I ate on a regular basis, at home in the comfort of my kitchen, when I would cook.

Naruto finished first and wanted to thank the cook so Hiroshi-sama told us that Arune made the lunch herself. This was news to me. As a kid Ruin would not even step close to the kitchens or near the maids. She treated them like dirt. But now she was cooking? Maybe she has changed. Maybe she's not the same arrogant, stubborn, forceful person she was as a kid. Maybe. We'll just have to see over the next day till we reach Konoha.

* * *

General POV 

As lunch finished, Hiroshi-sama called Kakashi over to the reading room and handed him a scroll. This scroll had the official Neoma seal and the official Hatake seal. It was a while since Kakashi saw the Hatake seal anywhere. The last person to use the seal was Kakashi's father. Hiroshi-sama said that the scroll was to be given to the Hokage and no one else. He told Kakashi that although it did have the Hatake seal on it he was not to look into it. It was part of the mission so Kakashi had to follow the orders.

By the end of the afternoon Arune invited team Kakashi to play with her and just to hang out. She took them to the Neoma tennis courts where everyone teamed up and played tennis. Sai sat out and kept score since he wasn't familiar with the sport. First game was girls versus boys and it ended in a tie.

Kakashi noticed that although both girls put up a good fight the boys would have won if Naruto wasn't so impatient and ran after the ball no matter what. The next game they switched team mates allowing Arune and Kakashi to be on the same team.

"Great I get stuck with Miss Stuck up," Kakashi said to Arune, who looked upset after hearing the comment.

"Damn you still hate me huh? I never understood why. And I am not stuck up. What makes you think I am?" said Arune serving the tennis ball to Naruto.

"Well for one thing you always put people down. You were constantly picking on me, your maids, your friends, everyone," said Kakashi while watching Arune lob the ball back over to Sakura.

"I'm not like that anymore. I've changed. Too bad the person I've changed for doesn't notice it," she said after scoring a point against Sakura and Naruto and now allowing Kakashi to serve.

"Wait what is that supposed to mean. You changed for someone? Your still shallow aren't you? Changing yourself so you could get someone to like you. You should have changed yourself to become a better person not to impress someone," said Kakashi after getting two points off of the opposing team.

Arune dropped her racket and ran all the way back to her room, Kakashi thought he saw tears covering her face. "Ruin never cried. She made people cry but never cried herself. Maybe I was too blunt to her. Maybe she has changed to be a better person," thought Kakashi

"What the hell did you do to my sister you bastard?" Naruto punched Kakashi then ran after Arune. Sakura went to collect the tennis equipment then went to the mansion while Kakashi pulled out his book and sat on the bench reading.

Inside her room Arune lay on her bed with her face buried in the pillows covered in tears. Naruto approached her and tried to quiet her down.

"Shh don't mind what that bastard says. I think you're a really nice person. You were polite to our entire team even me especially since you know that I am a Jinchuriki. You were even nice to creepy Sai, and well no one is nice to him because they want to be. I only know you for like what one day but I know enough to say that you are a nice person," consoled Naruto.

"I know I'm not a bad person. It's just so hard to try to get him to like me. Ever since we were kids, I'd try to get his attention, but he would always ignore me. I thought it was since I was ugly and everyone thought I was weak. He was going to become a chunin before I was even a genin. But I tried to boss people around when I was younger to try to get him to think I was strong. It didn't work it drove him away even more. I don't know what to do. I don't even look like how I did when I was a kid. I've become prettier or at least everyone tells me that. But today seeing him after nearly 20 years I thought he would at least compliment me once. Nope he went and hurt me again. I don't know how I am supposed to spend my life with him, if he won't give me one glance of affection," sobbed Arune.

"Wait huh? You want to impress Kaka-sensei? Why the hell would you want to do that? You're young, pretty, rich and most importantly a good person. Why would you want to waste your time on him? You could have any guy in the world if you wanted," said Naruto.

"Just not the one I want. The reason I'm going to Konoha is to get mar-," she was interrupted by Sakura coming in to check on her. She continued after a while making sure Kakashi was not close by.

"I am destined to get married to him. Our parents and your father made this agreement a while back. Before we were born. One day our parents went to a very skilled woman who could see the future. She told them many things and one of them being that both the clans would have no chance of surviving unless the youngest born in the families would wed. I'm the youngest born in my family and Kakashi is an only child in his family. Our parents made this deal in blood and the Hokage of Konoha, Naruto's father, was witness of this pact," explained Arune while crying silently on Naruto's shoulder.

"My brother was put in hiding to keep our clan safe but recently he's been getting sick and his wife, who is with child is getting ill as well. My father believes its up to me to fulfill this prophecy and save our clan. I wouldn't mind marrying him. I've always been in love with him but he still hates me," she continued.

"Well then it's my job as future Hokage to make sure the promises made by the past Hokage's will be kept. We'll make Kakashi like you. What's not to like about you? All he has to do is spend more time with you right?" Naruto said while flashing his signature smile and sent a letter out to Tsunade letting her know that Team Seven was going to be late in arriving back at Konoha.

Apparently Naruto had a plan.

* * *

**A/N**

Whenn Naruto has a plan something always goes wrong. Let's see what does Kakashi not know yet...well now Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Hiroshi, and Arune know something that Kakashi doesn't

I don't know why but this story makes me giddy.

Leave me some loving. I better go write my next chapter for my Bleach story...I hate typing up things I have written on paper.

O btw correct me if there's anything wrong.


	3. Naruto's plan

**A/N**

**I do NOT own Naruto Or anything associated with it.** The story is mine, and so is Arune.

* * *

Almost immediately after Naruto sent Tsunade a message about what had happened with Arune, she sent a message to Kakashi. It read: 

_Kakashi,_

_As you know your current assignment is to escort Neoma Arune back to Konoha. You will continue to that mission but now on different terms. We have received information that a tribe of nomads wants to kidnap the last Neoma in order to destroy the peace between The Wind Country and the Fire Country. From now on you and your team are to protect Arune-sama with everything. You must also deviate from the short three day path to and fro the two countries taking the longer route home. Be careful and make sure the heiress is in your sight at all times. I believe by now Naruto has heard from her about his relation to him. Keep him in tact and remind him that you are still in charge of this mission. Make sure he understands that this is not a personal mission. That baka will probably cling to her, seeing as she's his god sister. Hope to see you in a few days._

_Tsunade_

_Fifth Hokage.

* * *

_

Kakashi POV:

Well well it seems that this trip will be more than an escort trip. We'll have to take the long route back to Konoha meaning we'll be travelling through the wilderness. It'll be impossible to take all of her luggage to Konoha if we are to travel by stealth. Hmm?

"Neoma-sama, I wish to speak to you in regards to escorting your daughter."

"Ah yes Kakashi. What is it that you would like?" said Hiroshi

"We have received information that some nomads ninjas are trying to kidnap your daughter. We will be taking the alternative route back to Konoha, but since we are traveling by stealth we will not be able to carry Lady Arune's entire luggage," I told him

"Yes well if it's for her safety then it'll be fine. I will have some of my servants take her belongings to Konoha. It will serve as a distraction anyway. O and please refer to me as Hiroshi, your father and I were very close friends and you are like a son," he remarked.

I said my goodbyes and left. As I walked back to my room, I noticed a maid coming out of Ruin's room holding a tray of food. I asked her why she had come back with the food and she told me that Ruin hadn't eaten since the lunch yesterday. Apparently she wasn't very hungry. HAH as if the lil monster wasn't hungry. As a kid the girl would eat anything and everything in her sight, no wonder she was fat. Maybe her lack of appetite had caused her to lose all of that weight. Then something struck me. I felt guilty for her not eating anything. She hadn't eaten anything since our little conversation on the tennis court.

Crap! If she dies of starvation Tsunade will kill me!

I took the tray from the maid and walked over to Ruin's room. I knocked on the door. "Please go away I told you I wasn't hungry. Just please leave me alone," she said. She sounded like she was crying.

I pushed the door and walked into her room. I'm a ninja I can do things like this without being recognized.

I put the tray down and walked up to face her. She was sitting on her bed wearing a light gauzy night dress. It seems like she hadn't left her room at all, it was nearly dinner time and she was still dressed in her nighty. Not that seeing her in her nightie was bad. Damn I could nearly see through it. But when I looked at it I noticed there were tear marks all over her pillow and her dress. Fuck, she hadn't stopped crying since yesterday. Was what I said really that bad?

----------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------

"_Well for one thing you always put people down. You were constantly picking on me, your maids, your friends, everyone… Wait what is that supposed to mean. You changed for someone? You're still shallow aren't you? Changing yourself so you could get someone to like you. You should have changed yourself to become a better person not to impress someone."_

-------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------

Yea it was bad. I pulled her off her pillow and made her look at me. In her eyes were emotions that I had never seen. Her eyes said she was in pain, that she hadn't slept all night, her heart was breaking ever so slowly. I looked her over once and realized she was much prettier than I thought before. Somehow she was fragile now, more down to earth than she was as a kid.

I apologized to her. I told her I shouldn't have said those things to her since I hadn't seen her in nearly 20 years. She looked me in the eye and asked me to give her a chance and try to understand her.

For some reason all I could do was feed her. I don't know why I didn't answer her question or leave after apologizing. I just sat there and fed her.

Normally I don't do those types of things but today for some reason I felt like I owed her. That she was someone that I could be without a shield with. I felt like I didn't have to hide anything from her.

Just then that baka Naruto came in and told me that I was manhandling her and that I had made her cry. "You pervert I know you were just looking at her. You wouldn't feed someone. Maybe theres some type of drug in it."

"Naruto. Please stop it. He didn't do anything," said Ruin before heading out to the bathroom.

"Baka listen we are leaving right after dinner. She hadn't eaten since brunch yesterday and I didn't want our mission to fail because of her stupid decision not to eat. Just be ready to leave immediately after dinner."

* * *

Arune POV: 

He was so close. I wanted to touch him. To let him know how much I love him.

I don't know why I love him, he's always caused me so much pain. But today he came to get me to eat. HE apologized. He's never done that. Maybe Naruto's plan will work. Maybe traveling the long route will allow me to create a place in his heart for me. I just hope that he won't be too upset when he finds out that Naruto asked Tsunade-sama to create a fake nomad group trying to kidnap me. We just needed an excuse to spend more time with him.

I bathed for a while and then realized that I looked like shit. How the hell am I supposed to impress him if I look like a raccoon? Immediately I washed my face and applied the best make up I had, I had put it on to enhance my actual beauty. I had experimented with make up when I was a teen and noticed that it looked best on me when it was natural not to overdone. Then I dressed myself in a simple white tee with a scarecrow on it with a pair of Jounin pants. Yes I was a jounin but that didn't mean I had to dress in my uniform out of work right? But seeing as we would take the long route to Konoha I decided to dress in battle clothes, just to play the role. I packed my bags with the essentials like the first and only gift Kakashi gave me, a stuffed toy in the shape of a heart, as well as clothes and toiletries. Now I was ready to face the world.

* * *

General POV: 

Dinner was done quite fast and silently. After dinner Arune and Team Seven headed out with their small belongings after Arune gave her father a tearful goodbye. Apparently she had told him that he better make it to her wedding or else she wouldn't ever talk to him again.

Kakashi stood waiting for the tearful goodbye to end and thought to himself, "She's getting married? Is that who she changed herself for? Poor girl if I knew she changed herself for a guy who she was getting married to then I wouldn't have been so mean to her. I've heard love makes you do crazy things so changing yourself isn't that crazy compared to what some other people do."

O Kakashi little do you know this is the least crazy it gets.

* * *

So Naruto planned to give them more time to get to know each other. 

I don't know why but this story makes me giddy.

Thanks to those who reviewed and read. I won't be able to update till after 12/14/07. I have finals coming up.

BTW correct me if there's anything wrong. HOW come no one corrected my silly lill mistake of making the Wind a village not a country?

O and another thing. I have a hate/love relation ship wiht Sasuke so he might or might not be in here...o and if u wanna glimps of Kakashi's face(made by Kishimoto) then check out manga chapter 294


	4. Waking up next to you

A/N: I don't own Naruto or anything related. only Arune and the story.

BTW there maybe some spoilers

* * *

Team seven along with Arune left towards the unmarked forest that would lead them back to Konoha. The normal three day trip from The Wind country to Konoha would now take a full week. The lush greenery was peaceful to walk through. Sai was soaking in the forest life on his scrap book, while Sakura walked besides Kakashi discussing the plan to get Arune home safely. Naruto and Arune walked together reliving moments of their lives while letting each other into their lives. 

**Arune POV:**

I was walking with Naruto on the way to Konoha. This was all part of Naruto's plan to get Kakashi to like me. Honestly I don't know why I have

The smell of cinnamon and vanilla always filled the house when the Fourth would come to visit. He would bring me lots of chocolates and news from Konoha. When he got married to your mother he used to bring me toys and stories about how I would get to play with you. By the time I was 10 he started training Kakashi personally, I used to watch them all the time and after Kakashi left he would train me. When the Kyuubi came to destroy to Konoha he was sitting by your mother's side until he got news of the problem. He had told me before that he was studying seals. When he figured out that he couldn't defeat the Kyuubi he then sealed him in your body. He wanted you to be regarded as a hero, and he wanted you respected. I'm sorry Naruto at the life you had to deal with. . But you handled it really well. You became strong a, took the right path, and I know that your father and past Hokages will be proud. But now I promise that you I'll be here for you- as a friend, as a sister."

Then I gave him a hug. My poor little brother, I thought as I ran my hands over his whiskers. He looked up at me and then flashed his genuine smile. I knew he wanted to discuss his plan. We sped up a bit and talked about what he wanted to do.

**General POV:**

"I'm glad that they are getting along. Naruto needs family, She's sucha lovely person right Kakasensei? You guys knew each other when you were younger right? You must have had good time with her," said Sakura.

"Nah she used to tease me for my hair and constantly told me I was ugly. The girl was a bitch, she wnet aroung beating people up and being rude," replied Kakashi.

Kakashi and Sakura caught up with Naruto and Arune.

"Hey Sakura this bug kind of looks like you; all pink and I think it has your forehead," he teased.

Arune started to walk beside Kakashi.

"Doesn't that remind you of us? You were always making me mad and then I would beat you up to get even," she laughed.

"I always told you the truth and you never took me seriously. You were the one who teased and made fun of me. You picked on me cause of my hair, told me I hid behind my mask cause I was ugly. You even told me I would never get laid because I had a stick up my ass. Well for your information I've probably laid more people than you've met in your life," defended Kakashi.

Arune was speechless but not shocked; she had figured that Kakashi, Konoha's resident perv, had varied sex life.

"Well good for you. You never did understand my sarcasm. The things I teased you about where the things I loved most about you. Come on your hair was amazing, it did its own thing, and silver is a fantastic color. And when your ten you really don't tell your crush that you think he's the hottest what you tell him is the complete opposite of what you feel," she said softly and with a blush.

Kakashi looked up from his book and didn't know what to say. They reached a clearing in the forest that seemed safe to Kakashi and since night had fallen, they set up camp. The boys were to pitch the tents and the girls were going to start dinner. Since the clearing wasn't that spacious they set up on tent and lined up the sleeping bags next to each other. The girls also started a fire. Arune made some soup and ramen while Sakura made sandwiches. After quick dinner the kids went in to sleep, leaving Arune and Kakashi to clean up and chat for a while. Arune made some tea and the both of them sat under the stars drinking it.

Kakashi finally got the courage to ask her what he wanted to know since they left.

"So when we were leaving you told your father something about a marriage, what was that about?"

"Well every girl dreams of getting married. I only told him that he has to visit me, not only come when I decide to get married," she lied to him.

"You have an idea about who want to be wed to?" Kakashi was getting to be very vocal for a loner and a guy who normally didn't say much.

"Yea but he doesn't really care for me. It's quite ironic actually because I've known him forever and he doesn't know a thing about me."

"So you belong to someone?"

This earned him a hit on the head. "I'm human you baka. Not an object. No one owns me. "

"Hn." Kakashi fed the fire and then headed to the tent while Arune got ready to sleep.

"Those damn kids" said Kakashi when he noticed that they left one sleeping bag for the two of them. Arune and Sakura were supposed to share that one but now Arune and Kakashi would have to. "Ruin's gonna kill me."

She waslked in wearing a satin knee length night gown with boy shorts underneath. Her legs were endless and in the moon light she shined and looked god-sent. Kakashi felt a knot in his stomachand gasped for air.

"Kakashi, you okay?"

"yea but we have a problem. They left us this," he pointed to the sleeping bag.

"well I don't have a problem sharing it with you. Just don't pull anything, you perv."

They both shrugged and pulled into the far corners of the sleeping bag.

_

* * *

The Next Day_

**General POV:**

Arune woke up to breathe in Kakashi's chest and feel an arm wrapped around her waist possessively, keeping her attached to him. His chin was resting on her head and he was utterly peaceful as he slept. Arune did not move an inch because she knew that as a shinobi, Kakashi would wake up at the slightest movement. Instead she snuggled against him and let her skin soak in the feeling of him on her. Everything was so nice and peaceful until Arune felt something prodding her thigh. Kakashi moved her closer to him and his leg now lay in between her own.

"Okay this is way too close. I may love him and am getting married to him but this is too much too fast." She pulled her legs out from underneath him causing him to open his eyes ever so quickly. It took him a moment to register that he had this girl wrapped in his arms, confining her to him, while she struggled to get away. He also realized a familiar sensation in his nether regions.

"CRAP SHIT HOLY SHIT!! I can't believe myself. I'm so sorry"

"Kakashi. Shh! It's okay. It's not like you did this _on purpose_ so it's fine." She purred when she said that…or was it Kakashi's imagination.

"yea I didn't do it on purpose." He said quietly.

"What I find funny is that the man who can read Icha Icha in public and control himself can't do so when sleeping next to his childhood friend." She teased while leaving the tent.

The rest of the team had woken before and let them sleep in. Almost like a plan?

**Kakashi**** POV:**

Since when do I wake up hard? ME, THE KAKASHI. I've got great self control. I mean I'm Konoha's resident perv. When the hell do I get hard while holding a girl I barely desire? She's right if I can read Icha Icha without getting off then why can't I lay next to her with my male anatomy turning hot? She's hot but…I don't even wanna know why I thought that sentence, or what I was gonna say after the but. She was my dad's favorite as well as Minato-sensei's. She's changed though. She's a much different person. I guess I'll apologize and then pretend like it never happened. For goodness sake I'm 29 yrs old I should be able to know when my body does what. Damn it!

After I pakced up the tent and the sleeping bags, I headed to grab some food. We ate then left eagerly. "Ruin, I'm sorry for this morning."

"Kakashi, I already told you. It's okay. I didn't mind silly. After all I am a woman . By the way your really comfortable and cute when your sleeping. Plus you smell so nice up close, and in the morning." She told me.

With that I knew I was blushing underneath my mask. If she could see my blush she would be all over my face. This was a first, I've been with many yet the one girl I woke up with and hadn't been with told me how cute I looked when asleep and how good I smelt.

This is defiantly a change in her attitude since we were kids. I looked next to me where she was standing nearly one minute ago and she was gone. She was playing tag with Naruto and the rest of my team just as if she was a kid. I took out my book and first time in my life, I couldn't pay attention to it. I couldn't keep my thoughts from wondering back to her. Now this is getting really weird.

**Arune**** POV:**

Okay so waking up this morning in Kakashi's arms was a total surprise. This wasn't what I expected when Naruto told me that I would have to sleep next to him. I thought he meant in a separate sleeping bag next to his, but I underestimated him. I'm not saying it was bad being so close to Kakashi but when I could feel _it _well that was taking it a little far. Yea I know I've been waiting for him all of my life but I want to do it the proper way, with love and after we get married. Plus I didn't want to be just another nick on the headboard of him. I want him to know how much I care for him.

After we packed there was a huge boulder between Kakashi and I. It made things a bit difficult to talk about. I knew he was embarrassed, after all I am his mission. He doesn't know the complications of or relationship. At least not yet.

Playing tag with Naruto and his teammates is so much fun. I heard a lot of crazy things about the new member named Sai. He has a weird aura about him but he's just trying to fit in I guess. When he's not trying to piss Naruto off by making fun of his penis he's trying to talk to Sakura about emotions and general human psychology. They may not like it but they have gotten close to each other. Sometimes I wonder how Naruto would feel is Sasuke would join back into the team. Naruto told me how he returned after learning everything from Orochimaru and defeating and killing his brother. Naruto told me that Sasuke needed time to appeal his case to the elders and the entire village-maybe even the country since he was labeled a S-class criminal missing nin. Poor Naruto the one person he learned to have a family like relation with was being torn away from him. But no more.

I ask Kakashi if we could stop by the river for a few minutes so we could all rest and wash up. He said yes.

Suddenly some ninja's came up and started pulling me. One of them slashed my leg, not to deep but not too shallow, while the other started to ask me random questions. Who were these nins and what did they want with me?

**General POV:**

Team Seven ran to help Arune but all but Kakashi got held back by the nins.

"Sensei, we'll take care of these here. You go get Nee chan," yelled Naruto.

"Damn how did they find us already? These have to be skilled nomads who want Ruin. Well they'll just have to get through me," said Kakashi.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yea Yea YEa I know I said I wasn't going to update but I lied.**

**I can't study. It drives me crazy. **

**SO I thought I'd add another chap. I decided I'm going to write about pervy stuff since Kakashi is a perv..hot but perv.**

**plus later on I have to add on some lemon-like scenes cause thats part of my storyline right now. **

**Let me know if you don't think I should put it in here. **

**Remember that if you don't review then you don't get a say in it. **

**( BECAUSE I WON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!!!) **

**;) luv ya!**


	5. A shady memory

**A/N: **So I lied. I updated before the 14th. I decided that I really don't care if I fail or not on my tests. I love this story too much. O well can you flunk college? Is it possible? O well here's the next chap

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Naruto not anything else. I only own my laptop and my thoughts. EnJOY!**

* * *

**

**General POV**:

By the time Kakashi reached Arune, the ninja's had knocked her unconscious. Kakashi used his sharingan to figure out a tactic to release Ruin from the hands of the kidnappers. Kakashi threw some kunai at the Nins who let go of Arune and ran away.

"Too easy," thought Kakashi. "They'll be back with more ninja's next time, probably," said Sai.

""Sakura please come over here and see if Ruin- I mean Arune- is alright," said Kakashi.

"She's just unconscious. She's going to be like that for a while. There's no physical damage so I can't heal anything but we should probably carry her since she won't wake up for a while," said Sakura.

Kakashi came over and picked Arune up bridal style and proceeded to walk. He was thinking of a plan and several reasons as to why the nomad's would hire ninja's to kidnap Ruin.

Far behind Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were exchanging smiles with Sai who all knew that the ninjas were a few shinobi in training from the Leaf Village sent by Tsunade to help them with their "new mission." Mission Get Kakashi to understand Arune---which was mainly being led by Naruto.

Kakashi led the group out of the forest since the ninjas already knew that they took the forest route. Arune was still unconscious when Kakashi led the team into a hotel. Naruto seemed to be a little apprehensive about staying at a hotel because he wouldn't be able to get Arune and Kakashi together.

But Naruto had a trick up his sleeve. Using one of his clones he went to the hotel and told them to make sure that only two rooms would be available- one a honeymoon suite for Kakashi, and Arune and the other a normal room for the three others. At the hotel Kakashi took both rooms, using Arune's money because he was such a cheap stake. He told Sakura that she and Arune would stay in the honey moon suite while he would stay with Sai and Naruto, who on cue started arguing with who would get the larger bed and other things. Sakura, being a splendid actress after spending a long time with Tsunade, convinced Kakashi that she would stay with the guys to keep them apart and that he should stay with Arune so he could keep an eye on her.

**

* * *

Kakashi POV:**

Where the hell have I landed myself? I opened the door of the honeymoon suite and laid Arune on the bed and tucked her in. Unconscious she was very cute. Sometimes she would bury her head close to me while I carried her to the hotel. I didn't know what to do so I just let her rest her head, I was thinking of more important things.

I wonder why the nomads would want her. She has no bloodline limit, her family is not the wealthiest, she wasn't a demon holder like Naruto, and she didn't even have a grudge against anyone it seemed. It's all so odd. None of the pieces fit together. I should be able to figure this out. But her father called her his heir but I do remember a boy a little older than me. Her brother- what happened to him?

I remember the day Arune was born; her brother dragged me out of my meditation and took me to see her. I was only four but I knew that she was a bit different. Something made me want to hold her. Of course I was still a kid and she was a new baby…kids always want to hold babies. But her brother didn't let me. He said I couldn't hold her because I would get the chance to do so later in life. I still don't get what that was supposed to mean. After that incident I always got a scowl from him in front of our parents; well actually my mom had died before Ruin's birth, but in private he was much nicer to me. He was just so odd.

I guess I'll ask her about him when she wakes up.

"Ugh Kakashi please!" she said in a moan while still unconscious.

I walked over to the bed and noticed that she was burning up. She had a real high fever. I ran over to Sakura's room only to find that she was asleep and I knew that waking her up was not going to be good. I took a thermometer out of Sakura's bag and took some medicines back to my room. I checked Ruin's temperature, it was 103. Too high, that's dangerous. I started putting wet towels on her forehead to cool her down, but it wasn't helping much. Hmm what helps cool people off? I opened the window since there was no A/C in the room. It didn't help much. Thankfully there was no way anyone could see into the room because the opposite of the window was a brick wall. Damn it, I'm going to have to remove her clothes to ease down her body temperature. She's going to kill me when she wakes up.

After I removed her shirt and jounin pants, I covered her up with a thin but useful sheet. I didn't look at her naked body, much, partly because she was a family friend and partly because I didn't take advantage of women when they are vulnerable. I maybe a pervert but I'm not a rapist, in any form. I got back up and put warm towels on her forehead and opened her rosy lips to slip some medicine in her. Man those lips, so soft, so pink, and so tempting. SNAP out of it Kakashi!! What the hell.

There's an unconscious, sick women here and all you do is think about her lips. Everyone's right, you are a pervert.

After a re hours I took her temperature again and it had gone down to 98. Phew, normal. I walked over to the couch and collapsed. I lay there for a while listening to Ruin's grunt in her sleep something about me accepting her, and not freaking out. Maybe I'm too mean to her. Maybe I should give her a chance. Slowly but surely, sleep took over that was well deserved.

**

* * *

Arune POV:**

I'm cold. I pull the sheets up closer to me without opening my eyes. Right now I don't care where I am and who I'm with. It doesn't matter. I had the worse dream while I was out cold. Kakashi said he didn't care about the arranged marriage thing. He said it didn't matter to him if my clan was wiped out, he didn't think that even a marriage like this was worth it, even to save her brother and his pregnant wife. In the dream I begged him constantly to help me with my mission. I told him I didn't care what he did or who he did as long as he simply wed me as per the contract.

That dream was a reoccurring dream. Every day since I turned 25 those dreams would haunt me. I guess I'm scared that he won't care enough about his clan or mine to sacrifice his freedom. I really don't care what he does in his free time. Even after we marry I wouldn't hold him back, I'd prefer it if he spent time with me, but I know he doesn't and won't ever care. O well.

I tried to recall the events of the previous day. I remembered that Naruto's ninja friends had held me and then Kakashi came to get me. I was pushed back and I fell on near the river bank by the pressure of the two ninja's that were holding me. Everything after that is blank. I think I hit my head somewhere. Brrr God it's really cold in here. I got out of the bed, feeling dizzy and went to close the window. The breeze hit me ever so brutally. I looked down at myself. AHHHH I lost my balance. I expected my butt to meet the floor but…

"Kakashi" I said aloud and griped his shoulders as soon as he caught me.

He wasn't wearing his mask around his face since it was around his neck. I didn't look up though because I knew he didn't like anyone to see his face. Even though I knew the reason he wore it, I had known him since I was born so I had seen his face. I respected the fact that he kept his face hidden. And I knew that I was the one who caused his to wear it. That was probably the biggest reason he hated me. Whether he admitted it or not.

"You always need me to save you," he stated. I could feel his arms on my back holding me from falling and I could feel his breathe on my neck because his face was barely inches away from my body. Suddenly I felt really cold and remembered that I was in my underwear. Damn it. I kept my gaze low and stabilized myself on my own two feet. I ran quickly to where my clothes were. Kakashi had taken that time to raise his mask and turn around letting me change. He started to explain why I was in my underwear and I thanked him for spending all of that time taking care of me.

**

* * *

General POV:**

Sakura knocked on the honeymoon suite's door and was let in by her sensei that seemed to have just gotten out of the shower. She looked around for Arune but found that she had ventured down into the kitchen asking for more supplies for their trip.

Sakura went and examined Arune, as well as questioning her about the night and the entire honeymoon suite. Arune told her exactly what happened and then went out to pay the cooks for giving her the supplies she needed. She was running short on money but she could have sworn that she had more before the attack.

She confronted Kakashi since she knew all of his habits and simply put her hands in his pocket and took out his wallet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded Kakashi

"Taking my money back you ass," Arune replied. Kakashi chased the girl around the suite until they tripped over the bed's frame, causing Kakashi to land on Arune and break the bed. After what seemed like centuries of locked eyes and intertwined bodies, they both reached to a conclusion.

"Kakashi I'm not paying for the bed. I won't take the hotel money back but you have to pay for the bed," said Arune gathering her stuff.

"Fine but that's all I'm paying for. It's my mission to keep you safe not pay for all the things that you need or want," said Kakashi with his cool and calm attitude. He was sure to demand the money for the bed back in his payment when he reached Konoha.

"Just a mission. I keep forgetting that part. Your only here for that," Arune said with pain in her voice. She left the room with her belongings and headed to the teens' room.

Kakashi wondered why she was so upset when he told her it was just a mission. It was the truth to him it was just a mission, a nicely paid mission but a mission nonetheless. He went to gather his stuff when he noticed a shiny object where Ruin's stuff was.

**

* * *

Kakashi POV:**

A blue diamond necklace with a pendent of silver lightning bolt was found on the bed.

Why the hell does she have this? No one had seen this for ages. This necklace has been missing for such a long time. After my mother died, my father told me to keep this necklace. It was a family heirloom to be given only to those who would join the Hatake clan later on. There was something wrong here. There's no way she would have this. She wasn't Hatake and she certainly wasn't getting this back. It belongs to me.

But I do remember something about this. I put this on someone before, when I was teen. Goodness am I that old that I can't remember such an important thing?

----FLASH BACK----

"Ruin come back here. Give me my mother's necklace. Come here you little twerp."

"Kakashi please stop chasing me. Your father gave me this necklace. It's mine now and I'm never going to take it off," said a geeky fat Arune.

"Hell no not if I can help it. That belongs to my future wife. Not you. I'd never marry a weak, tomboy like you."

She stopped running and looked straight at me, with her eyes filled with some liquid.

Hm like I care. Ruin's not going to cry. She never does. She pushed me away and ran straight to my father complaining.

He came and told me that Arune was to keep the necklace and that sometime in the future he would explain to me why she was allowed to keep it.

I complained and told him that mother wanted me to give it to my future wife. He just smiled and ruffled my hair while taking Arune with me.

-----END FLASHBACK----

I was mean to her. Father died before he could explain it to me. Maybe I should ask her.

**

* * *

General Pov: **

The team left the hotel and headed back on the way to Konoha. This time they switched between the paved road and the unpaved road, traveling much faster. This was their third day on the way back and they needed to be there before the next two days.

Kakashi tried to catch up to Arune to discuss the necklace but she had other things to discuss.

"Kakashi I finally figured out why you truly hate me. It's because of what I did to you when I was training isn't it?" said Arune with genuine concern in her voice.

* * *

A/N: So I ended it on this note that Arune is guilty about something, and it has to do with Kakashi not liking her... uhoh. another stupid reason. O and btw Kakashi is 29 in this and Arune is around 25 she's four years younger, born for a purpose since well the youngest in the family has to marry the youngest in the Hatake clan...If her brother was the youngest ( only child) then it wouldn't work, and I made Kakashi's mother die before Arune was born so that he couldn't have any possible siblings. Just clarifying.

Thanks to those who reviewed, caught my mistakes, and gave me tips. Thanks for those alerts too.

Now you know what to do...Let me know what you think of this chp and if you want something in the story too.


	6. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto. **

**Here's chapt 6. There might be some mistakes. Help me fix them.**

**[EDIT :: For the Sake of the story Kakashi's dad died after he made Jonin. So around when Arune was 11. The story just works better that way. ::

* * *

General POV:**

Arune looked around to make sure none of the kids were nearby or watching and continued what she was saying

"The reason you hate me is that scar I etched on your handsome face right? That's the reason you avoided me for so long after that spar. That's the reason you wear this mask. Kakashi, I'm sorry I never did mean to hit you that hard. That scar is still pretty bad isn't it? So I'm the stupid reason you keep your face hidden?" She said while tears traced her face.

Kakashi didn't know what to say. Yes he did feel anger towards her when she first attacked him that day so long ago during their training. But he didn't hate her. He was never comfortable with people knowing how he felt, or allowing people to see his face. He felt it would compromise the mystery he built up. Even his students had gone as far as to trick him into taking off his mask. But he didn't keep it on every single moment of his life. Just when he was surrounded by people he didn't want seeing his face. He was surprised that Ruin would feel guilty even after all of these years. He remembered how she was asking him to accept her in her dreams the night before and he promised himself he would give her a chance to prove to him that she wasn't the annoying, selfish little girl he knew.

"Ruin. Don't be silly. You're not that important that you would be the reason for my mask. Yea I was pissed when you scraped by face but hey it's not like you chopped off my entire jaw. No I don't hate you for that. I hated you for all the things you did. How my dad liked to spend time with you, how no matter what you did you never had to take responsibility for, I hated you for being selfish and inconsiderate of others' feelings. But now I want to start new. You're not Ruin anymore but Arune now. I want to be able to understand Arune, the new and improved version. But after we finish this mission because for now you're still my boss not friend," he told her.

She nodded, wiped her tears and then went head to look for Naruto and the gang. When she finally caught up Naruto and Sai were competing to see who could climb trees the fastest. Arune rolled her eyes and grabbed both of them before they could start. She then started lecturing them on the silliness of their actions because they might attract attention. Naruto looked at her and noticed that her eye makeup was messed up.

"Hey sis what happened? Did that idiot of a sensei say something to you again?" asked Arune's new found younger brother.

"No he decided to give me a chance to show him how much I've changed. But you know what Naruto I don't want to force him to like me. Let's just stop this mission and see how things end up when we get to Konoha," said Arune.

"But nee-san this was getting fun. Kaka sensei is such a fool. Everyone knows something that he doesn't and this might never happen again. Please let us enjoy it!" said the blonde head.

Night came quickly on that date but this time in the forest Team Kakashi found a rather large and spacious clearing. Ok so no they didn't find it. Sakura decided that she didn't want to sleep with so much testosterone and picked up some trees and created a large enough clearing for two tents. Kakashi was slightly disappointed when woke up the next morning in a single sleeping bag without Arune's head resting on him.

**

* * *

KAKASHI POV**

Why do I keep thinking about stupid things like that? I need to stop before I cause myself some major problems. I got up and fixed my sleeping bag and went to gather my stuff and start breakfast. Suddenly I heard a frantic Arune running around searching for something.

"My necklace it's gone. I had it the other day. I've never taken it off where the hell did it go?" she screamed. She came into the boys' tent and kicked everyone awake. She made us all search for a necklace. I asked her the description and she described my mother's necklace which was still in my vest pocket. I completely forgot to ask her about the necklace yesterday. I told her that the rightful owner of that necklace has got it now and that she didn't need to have it back.

That apparently deserved me a punch in my nose.

"Kakashi we went through this when we were younger. That necklace is mine, no one else's. Even your father said so; in fact he was the one who gave it to me. Since that necklace belongs to me you should give it back before I make everyone here get it back from you," she had threatened me.

I told her no. I said don't you know that this necklace is to be given to the newest member of the Hatake clan, meaning my future wife. As far as I know I'm not marrying you. EVER!

She broke down and cried. For some reason every time I said something about not being hers she cries. What the hell this god-forsaken woman always cries. This time Naruto sent me a punch followed by a kick in the shin from Sai. Sakura stood consoling Arune all the while giving me death glares.

"You know Kakashi. We should arrive in Konoha in about a few hours. That necklace is mine, no matter what you say. Mark my words by the end of the day you yourself will put that necklace around my neck," she growled at me.

What in the world was going on? My team just turned against me for a woman they met almost one week ago. And what was up with Ruin? Yea I'm back to calling her Ruin because that's what she is. Why in the world does she want me to put this necklace around her? This necklace doesn't belong to her. Nope never did, never will.

**

* * *

Arune POV**

That ass hole! He took my necklace. When the hell did he have time to take it back? He's been trying to get it since his father first gave it to me. He tried to take it away then but failed. But when did he take it this time? I had around my neck until…That's it! He took it when I was unconscious. He probably thought I'd never realize but who is he kidding? Of course I'd realize. That was an heirloom given to the future wife and clan member of Hatake Kakashi, meaning me. O Kakashi just you wait till we meet with the Hokage. HAH! Wait till you find out that you have no choice but to wed me. O well you were mean to me AGAIN, even after I was nice and polite to you. In about another hour we'll reach Konoha and then you'll find out the truth.

Maybe I'm being mean. Maybe he already has someone else he wants to give the necklace to. Is it mean to follow the orders of our parents? I do love him but he's going to have to do this for the sake of the arrangement. That's not fair to him if he already has someone. I guess that's what I'll do. We'll get married and then if the contract doesn't forbid it, we'll get divorced. That works right? The old lady told our fathers that we had to get married not stay married.

_Thump_

Crap I walked into a tree. I thanked Naruto for helping me up and then I saw the gates to Konoha. It's been forever since I've been here. Last time we came here was for Minato-sama's funeral. As we walked into the gates, Kakashi had stepped forward and was reassuming the position as leader. A couple of people were waiting for Team Kakashi to return. One of the five people was the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya Sama.

"O Kakashi finally you got yourself a nice lady friend. Damn she's pretty," said the Legendary Sanin Jiraiya. He came over and gave me a look up and down.

"Jiraiya sama she's not my girlfriend. She's the woman we had to escort," replied Kakashi.

"Wait I know you from somewhere. You used to hang around Minato when you were younger. Yup those eyes I could never forget those eyes. O and Kakashi your right she's not your girlfriend. But she's yours," the Sannin who taught my god father told us.

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Kakashi

I asked him how he knew and he replied that his student Minato was very keen about talking about me. He also told me that he was present at the old lady's prediction.

Hah Kakashi another person who knows something that you don't.

Suddenly one of the women who came to welcome us to the gates wrapped herself around Kakashi. Anko I think her name was. Somehow Kakashi pried himself off from her and walked away. O so she likes him but he doesn't care too much for her. Okay.

Jiraiya Sama then told us that the Hokage wanted to see Kakashi and me immediately. I of course knew that it was time to let Kakashi know what was going on. The only thing bugging me was how upset he would get after finding out that there were no real ninja's or tribes after me. We'll just have to take the risk and tell him.

**

* * *

General POV:**

As the couple walked over to the Hokage's office, many eyes followed their footsteps. Many people whispered and Arune realized that the entire town knew about the arrangement.

"Great now if this doesn't work out we'll be the laughing stock of the entire village, "she thought.

Kakashi simply buried his head in his newest Icha Icha that Jiraiya gave him at the gates. He had already read half way through the book. It seemed like that was his way of avoiding to think about Jiraiya's earlier comment about Arune being his.

Tsunade welcomed them both into the office and called for seats so the two of them could sit. As soon as the seats arrived Tsunade asked Kakashi to hand in the reports by the end of the day. Kakashi told Tsunade about the single attack on Arune by the ninjas and he told her that it was odd to only have them attack once. Kakashi then handed over the scroll that Neoma-sama had given him. Tsunade looked at it for a while but not with too much detail because lying in front of her was an exact copy of that same scroll. Tsunade then continued to talk to Kakashi.

"Kakashi as you know you are the only Hatake left, meaning you are the sole survivor of your clan. Your clan ends with you unless you produce heirs. Over the past few days you were assigned a mission to the Wind Country to retrieve Arune-san over here. In the hope that you would get to know and understand her better I had sent a false mission to you as well. The false mission was the one saying there were nomads after the youngest Neoma. Even the ninja who attacked you once were false; they were chunin from the Leaf country undercover. I understand that you will be upset on this deception but it was required as per what this scroll here depicts," she then handed one of the scrolls to Kakashi who used his speedy reading skills to analyze the scroll. Tsunade continued.

"This scroll here was made before Arune and you were born. Your parents had received some advice from a very accurate fortune teller. The old lady told them that their clans would be wiped out if the youngest of their children did not wed each other. Since then your parents arranged a marriage between the youngest of their children. Kakashi you and Arune are required to be wed not only as this scroll is saying but also because it was the wish of the Fourth Hokage. Originally Arune was not planned to be born, but when your mother died and your father did not have any more children Arune was conceived so to carry out the arrangement. For now you two will be engaged for a while until the both of you can come up with a good wedding date. It is up to you if you want a grand wedding or a simple ritual. Whatever you chose is up to you but you two must get married. We certainly don't want either clan to vanish off the face of the planet."

"Hn." Kakashi answered. It seemed that he was stunned and shocked that his parents would do something like that to him. He was upset that the Fourth, his sensei, would bind him to the girl everyone knew he disliked.

Wait o his emotion went from hatred to dislike. Wow Kakashi you're a softy.

Seeing that neither of the two wanted to comment on the arrangement Tsunade went on and told them about their current living arrangement.

"Kakashi you will move back into the Hatake Manor, leaving your current apartment. Arune will now be living with you in the manor. You two are not required to live in the same room, and it would be advised spend some time trying to accommodate each other. That's all for now. Come back and let me know when and what type of wedding you would like. You both are now dismissed."

As the two of them left, Arune walked besides Kakashi and silently said sorry.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not like your forcing me to get married to you. It's not like you knew that this would happen," Kakashi told her.

"Actually Kakashi I knew since I was ten. I told my father one day that I thought I was in love with you and he told me about the arrangement and that it was good that I felt something for you. And I'm sorry because I know you hate me. I know that this relationship is not real and just to keep our clans alive. If it were up to me I wouldn't force you to marry me. But my brother is dying; his wife and child are both really ill. I have choice but to believe what the prophecy made is true. Kakashi you're the only one who doesn't know about this arranged marriage. That's what Jiraiya was talking about before- about me being yours. He knew since Daifu told him. Even your team knows. Since the day you made me cry during that tennis game. Oh and by the way that's why that necklace is mine. Your father gave it to me in case one day I would have to prove this arrangement," she explained.

Kakashi was hurt. Everyone knew about whatever relationship he was supposed to have with her. He was furious. His chakra was exploding and nearby people were shaking and fearful of him. He was never one to lose his cool but today was an exception. The Hatake prodigy poofed himself far away from his fiancé. Arune was left on the streets of Konoha all by herself to feel her heart shatter, knowing that Kakashi's hatred towards her probably doubled by this new knowledge.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

A/N: 

Daifu- means godfather.

**[EDIT :: For the Sake of the story Kakashi's dad died after he made Jonin. So around when Arune was 11. The story just works better that way. ::**

This one was longer. And yes I'm still studing for my tests. But this scene kept buggin me in my head. I thought it was time for Kakashi to find out about the marriage. I know I cut Mission Get Kakashi to like Arune on the way to Konoha short but its not completely finished.

I wonder what Kakashi's going to do about this marriage idea. He doesn't seem to like it. O well.

Leave some so I can once again update and avoid studing.


	7. Bringing home a red head

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ****Naruto**

**General POV:**

Kakashi wandered into town with confusion and anger building in him.

Meanwhile Arune went to the Hatake Manor. She knew exactly where it was because she used to play in it when she came around to visit. The Manor had been closed off since the death of Kakashi's father when Kakashi was only 14. (**A/N: I know that his father died when he was seven but I want him to be alive until ****Kakashi**** became a ****jonin****. It fits better into my story**.) The house was covered in dust and had little furry animals and bugs running all over the place.

Arune walked around the manor and filled herself with nostalgic thoughts. Just when she made her rounds back to the front of the manor, Kakashi strolled in with all of his belongings. He couldn't disobey the orders that the Hokage gave him so he immediately went to his old room and placed his stuff there. It was messy but he cleaned off the bed and placed his stuff away. He barely paid any attention to Arune who just watched him work. After finishing his errands in his room, he left.

Arune stood there wondering where he went but figured he was still trying to adjust to all of the new information given to him. He was trying to get over the lies and the secrets. Arune clutched her heart knowing that it would have to be stronger if she wanted to survive the pain it would be faced with in the near future. She mustered up some courage and then decided to clean the house and get dinner ready so she could surprise Kakashi.

**Arune**** POV:**

Let's see there is absolutely nothing in this house besides the furniture. First things first I need to make a list of things I need to get from the market. Hmm I need some groceries, some cleaning equipment, um maybe some new sheets and towels. O I also need some plates and china stuff. Oh no forget that there's some in the china cabinet that I'll use. Goodness this place is covered in dust. I need to open some windows.

AHHHHHHHHH I felt my heart skip a million beats. When I had gone to open the window Naruto's face was hanging upside down from the roof outside.

"Nee-san do you need some help? This place is more of a mess than my place is." Naruto told me. I completely forgot that he lives by himself. Maybe I should ask Kakashi if he could move in with us. Even if this marriage doesn't work out I want to stay here with Naruto.

I told him I would love the help and he immediately jumped into the room and did his clone technique. Amazingly there were ten Naruto's waiting for me to tell them/him (?) what to do. As soon as I sent some of the clones out to get the groceries and the other necessities I sent the real Naruto and some clones to help me clean the house.

It took us nearly four hours to get the house livable again. Those darn animals were harder to find and capture than finding that lady's cat mission as a gennin. After all of that cleaning Naruto showed me around town and introduced me to his friends.

The first person he introduced me to his recent returned from self imposed exile Sasuke Uchiha. Ah so this was the young boy who got rid of the Sannin Orichimaru and avenged his clan by nearly killing his elder brother. Naruto narrated the fight to me on the way to Sasuke's temporary jail cell. After killing Orochimaru, Sasuke created a team of ravaged teens to go after his brother Itachi. Once he got Itachi to a pulp he spared his life but gave him a life without the sharingan and took away the usage of his arms. Sasuke figured that killing him was not as painful as letting him live without any power and ability was. Sasuke wanted Itachi to suffer, every single day of his life, as Sasuke would have to suffer without his parents or clan. (Ok so this is how I am writing it. Don't know if the manga has already shown wut happens between them but this is how I want it) Sasuke was given 6 months imprisonment for leaving Konoha. His punishment was so short because he killed many of Konoha's enemies, including many prominent members of Akatsuki.

Apparently Sasuke came back and allowed himself to open up to emotions that he kept bottled up before getting "rid" of Itachi. He created bonds; the things that he said would keep him from getting stronger. His two strongest bonds being with his best friend, even better brother like person, Naruto and his once teammate turned girlfriend Sakura. After meeting Sasuke, Naruto and I ran into Hinata. She's the heir to the Hyuuga clan. The girl is so sweet and polite and I have a hunch that she's got feelings for a certain blonde boy I know. Hinata's got very pretty lavender eyes that have been blessed to be graced by the Byakugan. I asked Hinata to join us on our walk around town. The girl may be shy but she's not untalented. While Naruto ran ahead of us I definitely knew that Hinata felt something for my new found brother. We spent the remainder of the walk getting to know each other until her cousin Neji decided to look for her with the rest of her team mates, Kiba and Shino. Apparently it was time for them to go training. I excused myself and told Naruto that I would see him later, I needed to get started on dinner and that Kakashi might have been back by now.

When I got back to the house Kakashi wasn't back yet. Maybe he's having a really hard time getting used to this idea. Or maybe he's out with his friends, who I haven't met.

I started dinner and then went to go get dressed realizing that none of my stuff had made it back yet. Knowing that the stores were closed by now and not knowing where else to get clothes, I kind a stole/borrowed some clothes from Kakashi. I'd return them to him later but for now I needed a good shower and new clothes.

By the time I got out it was nearly 10:30 and Kakashi still wasn't back. I decided to eat dinner by myself even though it was all his favorite dishes. I wasn't sure what room to use since he didn't tell me which one, in fact he didn't say a single word to me since I told him I knew. Damn I screwed up my chances at even being friends with him. I decided to sleep in Kakashi's parents' room. As soon as I stepped in there I could feel the presence of his parents. Tears and emotions overcame me as I sat down and fingered threw the possession's of my father's best friend. After a while sleep over came and I lay on the bed.

**Kakashi**** POV:**

I can't feel anything right now. It's too much to handle. I've spent the entire day at the bar drinking. As I came back to the manor with a red haired unknown girl playing around with my mask, I noticed that the house was cleaned. I think I'm hallucinating. This house would have taken weeks to get cleaned. The red head finally got my mask down and I felt myself smirk. She squealed slightly seeing the near perfection of my face, the near part caused by that stupid Ruin. That slash was given to me by her. But I don't think the red head cared as she swept her lips over mine and slid her hands all over my chiseled chest. Ah the perks of being a shinobi. I don't know how I got the both of us to my room but the next thing I knew I was undressed and peeling off clothes from this red head. After the both of us were in the nude I trailed her neck and chest with kisses, earning moans. Honestly I don't even care right now to please her. Yes I'm known to please women but not tonight. Tonight it's about me and getting my frustration out. I can't believe I'm going to have to get married to Ruin. Anyone else would have been fine, but not her. I'm still hoping that this is all a bad dream. I lost myself in thought while being controlled by this red head. Damn she knows where to touch. She's much better than the girl I had a few days before I went on the mission to escort Arune back. Arune. She's going to be my wife. Is it fair to be with someone else like this when she's supposed to be my wife? It's not like I'm going to love her. But then again I don't love this red head. I don't even know her name.

As the red head started doing her thing to me, I heard the door open and saw Arune standing there, tears trailing her face with shock enveloping her body. Shit. Fuck what the hell is she doing here?

I jumped up tossing the red head on the floor and grabbed my pants.

Arune shut the door in an instant and apologized from the other side. She mumbled something about dinner, and another apology. I heard her footsteps running back to a room. She's staying in my father's room.

Fuck. She wasn't supposed to see me like this. The red head asked who that girl was and I told the red head that she had to go home. Arune was my fiancée whether I wanted her to be or not. She shouldn't have seen me like this. But it's not like she didn't know about my sexual escapades right? She herself called me Konoha's resident perv.

UGH this day doesn't get any better does it? I quickly got dressed and went to her room. Her pillow was drenched in tears but it seemed that she had fallen asleep. She looked so sweet and innocent while asleep. I noticed that she was wearing a pair of my pajamas, which were baggy on her small body. Poor girl, her clothes and belongings didn't come in yet. I looked around the room and saw that she cleaned and restored everything in the way it was nearly 20 years ago. I felt bad for her. She cared for me and knows that I don't care for her. She knows that the only possible reason I'd go through with this marriage was because my father wanted it and because the Hokage ordered me to. But that shouldn't mean that she should be married to someone who doesn't love her. I'll let her know that since the only requirement was for the two youngest to _get _married and not _stay _married I would give her an official divorce and whatever else she wanted so she could go on with her life. I never in my wildest dreams imagined that the little girl who used to take everything from others would be willing to sacrifice so much to save her clan and mine. I reached into my pocket and took out the Hatake clan's necklace. She was right. By the end of the day I would have to give her the necklace back. I placed the necklace around her neck causing her to squirm a bit but not wake up. As I was leaving she called out my name in her sleep begging me to give her a chance. Shit. She still thinks I'd feel for her.

I walked out of the room then into the kitchen suddenly remembering that I hadn't eaten all day. There was probably nothing in the house, seeing as how no one lived here since my father died. But I was shocked to find that the entire kitchen was stocked with food and various other ingredients. Apparently Arune was very busy all day cleaning and making this house livable once again. She no doubt had help from Naruto and his bushins though. I looked at the kitchen table and noticed a note and a few dishes placed on it. Arune had left me a note saying that she waited to have dinner with me but when it was late she ate then went to bed. She had made all of my favorite dishes. That girl still remembered what I liked? I took a plate and tasted each dish. Everything was perfect, it reminded me of how my father used to cook when I younger. **( A****/N: In my story I'm making his mother dead. She died giving birth to him in my story. Don't know what happened to her in the series though. Let me know k?)**

Maybe I should give her a chance? How many times am I going to say that and not do anything about it? Ok that's set I'll talk to her tomorrow and see how things go. She at least has the right to know that I don't feel anything for her.

**A/N:** I changed up some parts to the story. I made it so that Kakashi's father kills himself after Kakashi becomes a jonin not when he's seven. I wanted him to have a better relationship with his father. I also killed off his mother while she was giving birth to him. It makes the story run better.

O and yes that initial scene with the red head girl that Kakashi comes home with . He was supposed to be out getting drunk in his sorrow knowing that he was being forced to marry the girl he always disliked. He being the guy he is comes home with a random girl and decides to bed her. No I'm not going to go into details about the sex-capades. But I wanted to show that Kakashi was starting to care about what Arune thought of him. Even though he's still in denial to it.

O and with the Sasuke bit I think that Sasuke should be different from Itachi in the sense that he would prove to him that he was stronger but not kill him. I didn't want him to stoop down to Itachi's level and kill someone like that. And I wanted Itachi to suffer knowing that he would never be able to use any part of his body and that he was in a high security prison back in Konoha while everyone looked down upon the Uchiha murderer.

Let me know if that was a bit much.

YAY I spent three hours studing without falling asleep or losing concentration. Well besides for writing this chapt.


	8. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

yay for my tests being over...on wards to the next chap

**

* * *

**

**Arune POV:**

I woke up this morning not knowing if I was still alive or not. Looking at my pillow I saw that it was stained with tears causing everything from last night to flood back into my head. I really shouldn't be surprised at how Kakashi behaved last night. I mean everyone knows that he gets around. I'm an idiot for thinking that I actually mattered now that he was my fiancé. Well I mean now that he knew he was my fiancé.

It hurts to know that the night he found out about our marriage he went out and got laid. It just hurts. But I guess I have to deal with this pain. I knew it would happen but somewhere deep down in my heart I figured he might give me a chance-a chance to love him, to be loved by him. But I guess chances are given to those who deserve them.

I got up from my bed and changed the pillow covers, replacing the tear covered ones. Thank goodness I bought extra sheets yesterday with Naruto. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. As I was getting to shower I noticed that my necklace was back. Now I'm totally confused.

Why would he give me back my necklace- that too placing it on me- when he decided to bring home some red head? My heart is weak; I'll admit it, because tears started to soak my cheeks again.

I will not cry I will not cry. I will not cry for him. Not now, not ever not anymore. I've done my share of crying. I'm a kunoichi, for goodness' sake. I will not be hurt like this. I undressed myself and stepped into the bath I prepared and decided to soak my pains and heart away.

After spending a near eternity in the bath I wrapped a towel around and returned to my room to get my clothes. I opened the closet and realized that my stuff didn't come in yet. I figured that Kakashi had already left to go training with Naruto and the group since it was already high noon. I might as well borrow some more clothes from him. I walked out of the room and into the hallway while toweling off my hair when I ran straight into the wall. Or I thought it was a wall until I pulled the towel off from my face. For a second I stepped back only to trip on my towel. Damn it if my towel falls I'll be naked but if I fall I'll get hurt. What type of kunoichi am I? Trying to save my towel from falling I landed on my butt soaking wet in front of Kakashi. What a way to start my day off!

I apologized to him for running around the house naked while getting off the floor. The ass didn't even offer me a hand to get up. Shesh he must really hate me. I asked him if my stuff was in yet and he bluntly replied no and went to his room to get me something to wear. Apparently the servants who were to deliver my stuff were really slow and Lady Tsunade said that it would take them a few more days to get my stuff to Konoha. After getting dressed in Kakashi's clothes I had to admit I looked like him. I was not going around town looking like a guy, so I tweaked his clothes a bit and made them more feminine. His black sleeveless turtleneck top was now a v-neck sleeveless black top with a studded belt around the middle. Yup definitely more feminine. His pants were more difficult to change well because they were cut for men so I had to work with whatever I could. I cut them. I made them into cut off shorts and paired the entire outfit with my boots. Thank goodness I bought my boots in my backpack. After getting ready I was really hungry. Kakashi was sitting in the living room with his book when he saw what I did to his outfit.

"It seems I'm not getting that outfit back." He told me.

I told him that if he wanted it back he could but I figured that he would want to wear something like this anymore. I looked around the kitchen and saw that I didn't like anything that was for breakfast. Since it was already 2 in the afternoon I made some banana muffins and had some milk with them for a short and quick breakfast. I saved some of the muffins for Naruto and his friends. As long as I ran into Choji I would have enough for them.

As I was heading out the door to meet Naruto Kakashi stopped me and asked where I was going. Who the hell does he think he is that he's going to ask me where I am going especially if he didn't tell me where he was all of yesterday and came back home with … forget it, I'm not wasting my time thinking about that. I told him that it was none of his business and that I was going to be back before dinner. I also asked him what he wanted and he said he didn't care. Ok I know what you're thinking why did I ask for his opinion. The only reason I did that was because I don't like to constantly pick what to cook. I don't care for his opinion anymore. Right? So I said fine gave him my necklace back and walked out. That necklace was supposed to be for the person he _wants_ to marry and well I'm the person who he _has _to marry. So I just gave it to him and walked away.

The sun was great outside and I needed some alone time but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get any.

"Kakashi you don't need to sneak around and follow me. You could have just asked to come along." I told him

He came down next to me and walked me to town. Then he did something I would never expect from him.

**

* * *

Kakashi POV**

It was bugging me all morning. She hadn't asked me about yesterday at all. She's dropped hints and even tossed the Hatake necklace at me. She didn't even give me a reason. This is what pisses me off. She's avoiding me. What the hell this girl pisses me off so easily! I followed her to see where she was going with those muffins, probably going to see her baka Naruto. When she noticed that I was following her…which by the way how does everyone know when I am following them?? Tsunade, Genma, Jiraiya everyone knows- I stepped down and walked besides her for a moment.

But as we got closer to the town I got more and more eager to talk to her about last night. It wasn't fair to her that I did that. No matter how much of a pervert or whatever else everyone calls me I do not disrespect women. After all she is my fiancée and I should take care of her. I think we need to talk about this entire ordeal. I grabbed her and used a transportation jutsu to get to the vacant training grounds. I set her on the ground then started talking to her and told her what exactly happened yesterday; how upset I was that I wasn't told, how I had way too much to drink, how that red head meant nothing to me, how this relationship was going to interfere with my life as a jounin and how I gave that necklace back to her after knowing that I was wrong to bring home someone after knowing about our arranged marriage.

The entire time I was talking she looked at the ground and listened. Then she said something that for reason odd reason my heart sunk to the pits of my stomach. Don't ask me why but it did. She told me that the arrangement only requires us to be married. It doesn't say for how long, or that we have to stay married and be a family. She went on to say that there was no indication that we had to produce heirs or anything of that sort. She turned her head up at me and looked me straight in the face to say that after we get married she would willingly leave and if I wanted give me a divorce. She had that she wouldn't force herself on me and destroy the system I had set up for myself. She was walking away from me. From Kakashi. No woman ever walked away from me. Women flock to me but here was the girl I am supposed to marry walking away and telling me that after this arrangement was done she'd leave me forever. No one leaves Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. No one. Who in the world does she think she is. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me. O no she's not getting away from me. Using my free hand I pulled down my mask and leaned in on her beautiful face. She had her eyes closed and body stiff, but it didn't matter. No one can resist it when I kiss them. I planted on right on her and the nerve of the girl she didn't return it. Nope she stood there stiff as a log. Normally people fall down or get weak in the knees when they get kissed by me. Damn that girl. UGH!

I tried my hardest to make her kiss back. I opened her mouth and tried playing with her tongue, nope that didn't work either. It wouldn't respond to me. She stepped on my foot and broke out of my hold and ran, forgetting about the muffins.

I don't think she knew I could see the tears hitting the ground following her movement.

**

* * *

General POV:**

Genma was walking back from his daily training when he saw Kakashi talking with a very pretty girl. They seemed to be having some type of lover's quarrel and Genma who was in the mood for gossip listened in on their conversation.

Genma's eyes were wide open when he heard about the marriage and the two of them not getting along. His jaw dropped when the girl said something about a divorce and leaving Kakashi after fulfilling the marriage contract. She was the first girl to ever turn down _The KAKASHI. _Even married women in town would flock towards him if he gave them the chance. That was the reason he was so anti-social, so he could avoid all of his fangirls/women. What shocked him even more was that when Kakashi leaned in to kiss her, she froze and was unresponsive.

"Either she's not interested in men or she has some major ironclad will power not to fall weak to his kiss," thought Genma. But when she ran away from Kakashi Genma knew there was something wrong. She was crying.

Not knowing what to do Genma booked it out of there when he ran into Shizune, Tsunade's assistant who he was currently seeing.

"hey Shizune do you know who that girl Kakashi is finally seeing is? I kind of saw them just now on the training grounds and they seem to be having some sort of relationship trouble," said Genma to his girlfriend.

"Her names Neoma Arune. She's his fiancée but not by choice. Its so sad that they can't learn to love each other. Apparently she was madly in love with him when they were kids. She used to be really clingy and beat him up…kind of like Sakura and her two teammates… but she used to only do it Kakashi-senpai," said Shizune.

"Well they don't have to hate each other. She doesn't seem to like him anymore. She didn't respond to his kiss and she told him that she'd leave him as soon as she's done fulfilling the contract," said the male counterpart to Shizune.

"Baka. When women are confused they hide their true feelings. She's not going to stop liking him over night. Not unless something drastic happened. O no do you think Kakashi did something wrong last night? We have to fix this. We can't have our friend ending up loveless and lonely forever," said Shizune.

In this time Naruto and his friends came around asking for Arune. They met Shizune and Genma who told Naruto what happened after he bugged them to tell him.

"Tell me tell me tell me what that baka did to my sister. I swear if she's hurt or if he broke her heart then he'll regret messing with my sister. Tell me tell me now!" he pestered in all of his annoyance.

Genma narrated the entire scene to the gang then they came up with a plan. Naruto was putting his mission back in action even though Arune said to stop. There was no way that he was going to let his loved ones get hurt. Especially after finding out that his father was the one who she called daifu.

**

* * *

Arune POV:**

Why does he do this to me? He knows I care for him right? So why does he torture me with the way he behaves. He apologized to me for last night and then went on to say that this marriage doesn't mean anything to him. He just loves to build me up and then tear me down, right daifu? I was at the memorial built for the Fourth and pouring my heart out in tears. He kissed me too. But there was no love in it- just the need to prove something to him. He's called me arrogant and obnoxious all of these years when he kissed me for his own arrogance. Yes I love him but I'm not shallow enough to let him control me and use me when he pleases. I'm not his toy but for some reason that kiss no matter how emotionless it was felt so good. I never knew that my first kiss would be forced; that I wouldn't enjoy it because of the pain my heartfelt. I sat by the memorial for a while until I felt him approach me.

O no he didn't come here for me. I keep forgetting about Obito, his best friend. I never knew him but he must have been special for Kakashi to keep visiting him.

I looked up at Kakashi and saw that he held his hand out for me. He didn't do that at home. I took it and got off the ground in front of the memorial. We walked in silence for a long time until we reached the center of town. Before the kids came up to us Kakashi told me he was sorry. Sorry for what? The kiss, the force, the red head- o wait he apologized for that before.

He said for everything. It was like he could read my thoughts. I never asked him aloud for what. I told him that we needed to work out a solution and to talk to each other.

The kids came and Naruto eagerly gave me a hug while Kakashi handed out the muffins I made for everyone. He bought them back from the training ground after I forgot them.

"Onee-san Guess what we're going on a picnic tomorrow. It'll be fine. We'll have food, music, games and everything. But YOU have to make me some of that ramen you made the other day!" said my little blonde haired blue eyed demon carrying yet happy God- brother.

**

* * *

A/N:**

So my tests are over. Yay I finished my first semester of college. Sorry if this was not what you all expected but I turned Kakashi into a stuckup man. But who cares we still love him… maybe.

O and the reason there is soo much mention of muffins in this chapter is because while I was writing this I was baking banana muffins—which came out so different then the store brought ones. I love fresh bakery banana muffins so I tried to make it. But I failed miserably. The next chapters going to talk about the picnic and some penne ala vodka…cuz that's what I'm making for dinner tomorrow. LOL.

Sry. Thanks for reading. Review : mistakes, problems with the story, anything. Now that I don't have class I'm soo bored.


	9. Picnic and Ponds

**Disclaimeer: Nope I don't own this.

* * *

Kakashi POV:**

So I have to go on this picnic too? She didn't seem too convinced when I apologized and explained how I was drunk last night. Well maybe then I'll be able to get some time to talk to her.

I approached Arune on the way back to our house and asked her what was wrong and why she was behaving all weird with me.

She looked around at me with seriousness in her eyes and told me that she didn't want to spend her entire life waiting for someone to love her and that she didn't want to live with me if I couldn't love her.

She's right. I can't love her. She was my friend when we were younger…no matter how much I hated her she was still my friend. I can't lose her. Not as a friend and I definitely can't love her. Doesn't she know how I'm cursed? I can never love. It hurts too much to love and then lose. Everyone I've loved has left me. I hate being alone. That's the reason I stuff myself in my book and far away from anyone. I guess its fate that I can be loved but if I ever love then I will lose them.

I told her this and she put her hands up to my masked face and told me that she was destined to be my wife and that nothing would happen to her as long as she was wed to me. That's what the old prophecy said.

Even so I don't want to lose someone else who's known me since I was a child. She's one of the last connections I have from the Fourth Hokage, from my father and from my childhood. For now I told her we should try to just be friends. Then we could see how it would go from there.

Once we walked in the house I noticed a strange chakra that I hadn't felt in a very long time.

Arune's bags were on the floor and some guy was sitting on the couch in my living room.

Flaming red hair with fair skin looked at the two of us extending a hand towards me and then giving Arune the most gut quenching hug I have ever seen.

**

* * *

General POV:**

"Arune it's been a long time since I've seen you. And well well well Kakashi I see you haven't changed since we were kids. But I don't think you remember me huh? Well then I must reintroduce myself. I am Muyo Tenchi, son of Muyo Jinto, we used to be friends," said the charming red haired man while holding Arune's hand.

Kakashi was troubled by seeing how Tenchi held Arune's hand ever so closely to his body. Kakashi obviously remember the name Tenchi and the vibrant hair but failed to see such a shy weak boy turn into an outgoing strong man. Time's change and so do people.

"Of course I remember you Tenchi. What I don't get is how a meek boy turned into a strong man?"

"Well you see it was because of this beautiful lady standing beside me. I was 15 when I confessed my love for her. I bought her roses and stared down at the floor asking her out when she bluntly refused my offer and told me that she didn't like weaklings and that would never go out with me. That hurt by the way Aru. She told me that if I would ever have even a chance at having her in my life as anything other than a sparring partner or friend I would have to get strong. Since then I've become a whole lot stronger and well I am standing in front of you without shaking aren't I?" smiled Tenchi while tightening his grip on Arune, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Tenchi how many times must I tell you not to touch me? Get your hands off of me now and let me go get ready. Kakashi and I were just gathering our things to go out," said Arune while smacking Tenchi's hand away from her.

She grabbed Kakashi and took one of her bags inside her room.

"Sorry but he doesn't get it. Since we were 15 he's tried to be my boyfriend. Every time I turn him down he thinks it's because I'm playing hard to get. What's so funny is that he's my best friend nonetheless. Like no matter how upset I am he'll play around and make me laugh," said Arune while changing in her bathroom while Kakashi was gathering things for the picnic.

When she came out she was wearing a lavender tunic top with a pair of white shorts. Underneath you could see a floral bikini because Sakura had suggested going swimming as well. They had until 6 to get to the park and Arune was left in charge of bringing the snacks. Everyone had asked for a certain type of dish to be bought so Arune had a lot of work on her hands.

"Hey Tenchi get your butt over here and help me cook. Kakashi could you cut these veggies up for me please?" ordered Arune to the two men.

Oddly enough Kakashi was sitting at the kitchen island chopping away at the vegetables. He was perfectly content until he saw Tenchi wrapping his arms around Arune and leaning in to what looked like a kiss. Furious, Kakashi grabbed the cutting board filled with the vegetables and walked over to the two.

Somehow Kakashi had been mistaken because Tenchi was leaning in to taste the ramen Arune had finished making for Naruto. There was no kiss but still Tenchi had his arms around his fiancée. This made Kakashi's stomach tighten while he interrupted the two and asked Arune where she wanted the now chopped vegetables. She poured them straight into the ramen mixture she made for Naruto. Tenchi immediately removed his arms and walked towards the spices.

"Arune Naruto hates sorry absolutely despises vegetables. He won't eat that now," said Kakashi.

"We'll just see about that Kakashi. Naruto won't turn down my ramen and he certainly won't be avoiding vegetables after I'm done with him. Quite frankly I'm surprised that you being his sensei and the treasured student of his father couldn't even take care of what he eats," scolded Arune.

Kakashi went on to say he did try but failed multiple amounts of time. The discussion ended rather quickly when Tenchi stepped in to take over the cooking while Arune went to pack the baskets.

After gathering everything the three headed out to the park where Naruto and his friends had arranged the picnic. Tenchi had his arm around Arune, who locked elbows with Kakashi whose eyes were glued to his Icha Icha book but ears were paying attention to the two accompanying him. Tenchi randomly would ask Kakashi for his opinion on some irrelevant information from the past that Kakashi didn't really remember. When they arrived at the park, the rest of the gang was already there. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba and Shino were playing an intense game of volleyball on the sandy part of the park. Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were setting up a bar-be-que area near the seating area. Apparently Kiba wanted some bbq in order to call this picnic perfect. O well not like anyone minded. Sakura quickly grabbed Hinata and Arune towards the changing tent they made. All three of them came out dressed in their swimsuits and rushed towards the pond in the center of the park.

Splashing and laughter could be heard from the pond causing the guys along with the remainder of the girls to get jealous. They soon joined the girls in the pond and in their fun. Kakashi decided that he would just sit out of the water and watch over the kids while Tenchi changed into his swim trunks and dove in towards Arune. The two of them started chasing each other around in the water and playing independently from the others. Naruto came and sat next to Kakashi.

"Wow don't they look like they're having fun? Sensei why are you letting my sister play around with that guy? I don't trust him at all. Do you know anything about him or why he's here? Or even better where he's staying?" asked Naruto.

In fact Kakashi had no idea why Tenchi was here or even where he was staying. Naruto convinced Kakashi, by getting a hold of his Icha Icha book and threatening to drop it in the pond, to change into his swim trunks.

When Kakashi came out of the changing tent, all eyes were on his chiseled chest. It was common knowledge that ninja's had the best bodies but Kakashi's body was par none. For a man who seemed very lazy besides his missions and Icha Icha he was well built and took great care of his body. Walking out to people staring at his perfect six packs (because eight packs and twelve packs are sooo overrated) and well defined arms, Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. This was exactly why he didn't strut around town with his body or even his face showing. He wasn't one to bask under all of this attention. Slowly he dropped himself into the pond and swam some laps. People went back to their respective activities and Kakashi kept swimming.

"Naruto didn't say anything specific he just said to get into the pond, and now I'm here," thought Kakashi. His eyes wandered over to where Arune and Tenchi were playing some type of underwater tag. Unconsciously he drifted over to where they were and interrupted their game.

**

* * *

Arune POV:**

Damn o damn o damn. Why the hell does he have to have such a great body? I'm trying so hard not to love him but mmm he looks so delicious. Ok images, out of my head please.

Shit what the hell? I was immediately underwater because Tenchi decided he wanted to play tag. O yeah well fine then. I chased him around and finally got him down. Two can play this game. I swam over towards him and pulled him under. Then it was on. For a while I was uncatchable. That was until Kakashi decided to swim over to where we were. I kind of got distracted. I stopped swimming and started staring at Kakashi underwater. Thank goodness his head was above water so he couldn't see me stare. That would be embarrassing. Tenchi swam up to me in great force and humph I bumped straight into Kakashi. He fell back into the water and caught me. My hair came out of its tie and now was floating freely, covering both of our eyes. We got tangled up in each other so it took us a while to free ourselves. I ran out of breath and fainted.

The next thing I know I'm in a maze running around to my brother, my real blood brother. I keep hearing him call my name. He's in pain. I can tell. My eyes swell with tears as I'm running through the maze. I never had that good of a time with directions. I couldn't tell where he was by listening to him. I ran until my legs couldn't carry me anymore, it seemed like I was going in circles or reaching dead ends. I dropped to my knees and cried calling his name. I couldn't even hear him anymore. There was a shadow approaching me so I looked up. "Arune, get up. Get a hold of yourself." The figure was Kakashi who was telling me to wake up, and was shaking me vigorously. I didn't have enough strength to carry myself off the ground and then everything went dark.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I asked the nurse how long and why I was here. Apparently I was out of it for two days and that I had swallowed a lot of water. They had to pump the water out of my stomach before I drowned in my own body.

As soon as she checked my vitals and everything else I was let out of the hospital. Naruto came to pick me up because Kakashi was sent on a quick mission.

The two of us went out to eat and then I went home.

At home I found a letter from Kakashi addressed to me. In it he said that our wedding was going to be held in about two weeks before the Kazekage comes to visit. He told me to create the invites and pick out a dress because he wouldn't be back for at least a week.

SO wait he wants me to do all the work for the wedding? He won't even let me have a say in when we get married! Oh no, he will not ruin my wedding!

After all, you do get married only once.

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts! They really help push for me to write. I completely forgot that I hadn't uploaded this chapter yet because I was working on my Bleach story. **

**The chapt isn't that good it really doesn't have much fluff or anything in it. I wanted to show that Tenchi is very much interested in Arune and that Kakashi was having a hard time dealing with someone being so physically close to Arune aka his fiancée. Even though he might not have wanted to marry her he still doesn't anyone touching his fiancée- I wanted to make him a bit possessive. **

**BTW is Kakashi too out of character? **

**O and I need a name for Arune's brother---who ever makes up the most interesting name I'll use it for him. (The name has to have a meaning it can't be jibberish)**

**Any ideas, comments, thoughts etc to help with the story are all appreciated. **

**BTW I've come to the conclusion that**** I might have a sequel to this, depending on how this story comes along.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting etc. Thanks for waiting patiently for my chap also.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	10. No way I'm getting married in 2 weeks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do however own Arune and Tenchi plus the plot. If I could get one thing this Christmas it would be Kakashi in the young 20s. **

**Dedication: This chapter goes out to Rikoyuzuyu13 because of the uplifting review given to my story!**** And to anyone and everyone who's reviewed so far!**** Thanks!**

**_O and theres a dream with kissing and what not. But inference that sex happened before._**

**

* * *

General POV:**

Tsunade sat in her office drinking a bottle of sake that managed to escape Shizune's eyes.

"Ah finally I can relax. All of that paperwork for the Kazekage coming to Kohana makes me want to quit being Hokage. I can't wait till Naruto is ready to take over," she thought. She needed some peace and quiet and now was the perfect moment for her.

"Tsunade sama!!! I need to talk to you," yelled a female voice before barging into the room.

"Great this is not what I need right now", thought Tsunade.

Arune seated herself in front of the Hokage and continued to rant.

"How dare he think he can just force a date on me? Who does he think he is to decide the date without even talking to me? Oh and on top of that he's not even going to help? Two weeks isn't enough time to get everyone and everything together! I don't even know what to wear, who to invite what meals to serve. Oh my god I never knew weddings can be so stressful. On top of that he didn't even tell me this is person. He left it in a note. That baka thinks he can get what he wants well then he's in for a surprise."

Thankfully for Tsunade Arune stopped her rant because she ran out of breath. Tsunade handed her a glass of water and asked for a slow explanation of what happened.

"Well I was unconscious for like three days, he left on a mission but before that he left me a note saying that I should start preparing for the wedding which is to be held in two weeks. He's going to be gone for a full week because of his mission so that means I have to get all of the things done. Hokage-sama, I really don't want the wedding this early. We still don't have a decent relationship and I can't get everything organized in a matter of two weeks," Arune said calmly.

"Well you won't be having your wedding in two weeks. There is no way I would be able to wed you right before the Kazekage comes to visit. I need all of my ninja's to be here and protect the Kazekage. You haven't had a mission in over a year and this is to be your mission- to guard the Kazekage. I will personally tell Kakashi that he will not be able to have this wedding until after the Kazekage leaves, giving you at least a month to prepare for your wedding," said Tsunade. She expected Kakashi to be more thoughtful about when to hold his wedding.

**

* * *

KAKASHI POV:**

Ah chi! It seems like someone's talking about me. Well it must be Ruin; she must have gotten the letter by now. Ha-ha I wish I was there to see the expression on her face when she reads the letter. There's no way she'll be able to get the wedding organized by two weeks, that too alone. That's what happens when you let other guys flirt with you when you know you're getting married to me.

My mission was very simple. I had to deliver a very valuable diamond necklace to a rich lady in a small town in the Rain Country. She apparently wanted a high ranked ninja to deliver the jewel because the diamond was rare and there were a lot of people trying to steal the jewel. I didn't mind taking the job, it was better than dealing with Ruin at home talking about the wedding, or her friends or how we're destined to be together. The girl talks more about destiny than the Hyuuga boy.

But it's not that bad. I mean we both have so much fun tormenting each other. The entire wedding in two weeks thing is going to be fun. It would be fun to see her run around trying to figure out where to get everything, who to invite and where to hold the wedding. I wish I could be there to see it happen. I'll be back within a week though and see her again.

What am I thinking? There is no reason for me to see her again. Well except for the fact that I'm getting married to her.

It just turned into night and I just step up came. I'm going to sleep now.

**xXx ----Dream-----xXx**

I woke up back in my house. I shuffled around my bed only to find Arune lying next to me. She had the most beautiful expression on her face. For some reason I felt overwhelmed to lean over her and kiss her. She woke up and started kissing me back with equal force as I was kissing her. My heart was beating crazily. I reached down and pulled her closer to me. Instantly there was skin to skin contact. Wait why were we both naked? She pulled me closer, not letting me stop for a minute until we ran out of breath. I didn't have time to think. The room was filled with musk and desire. The room was decorated with flowers and gifts. This was the traditional wedding night decoration. I could feel myself sweating and filled with desire. I leaned in once more and kissed her. There was no reason to stop.

**xXx----End Dream-----xXx**

Dring Drring Drring. Before I could get any further my alarm clock rang.

Crap why the hell do I actually have to use an alarm clock on solo missions.

**

* * *

Arune POV**

I invited Tenchi and Naruto to sleep over at the Hatake mansion but I never knew that they would make such a big mess. It's well past midnight and I am still cleaning up the mess they made. We decided to have dinner out and then watch a movie at home. Bad idea. Dinner went along smoothly except for the fact that Naruto's eating habit would one day make me broke. Thankfully my father was rich and I was legally in charge of Naruto's fortune that was given to him from his father, until he turned 18. I wouldn't touch his money; that was his to spend when he needed it but as long as I provide for him I will.

We went to his place earlier to pick up his pajamas and other necessities. The poor kid lives in a tiny apartment with practically no room for him, maybe when he was a little kid it might have been okay but now since he was now a teenager, how he stayed in this room I cannot understand. I'm going to either have to get him a new apartment or maybe even ask Kakashi if he could move in with us. My little brother should live with me right? I'll have to convince him somehow.

As I finished cleaning up the popcorn and other food objects from my living room I walked over to my room. Naruto insisted on sleeping with me so I should have realized that he would be sprawled across the bed. But what I didn't know was that his head would be by the footboard and his feet would be on the opposite corner by the headboard. I really need to teach this kid how to sleep properly. He looked almost angelic while sleeping. I shoved him over to the other side of the bed and created a barrier. Tonight he will definitely learn his lesson. He's not going to be sleeping alone for all of his life and I know for sure that no girl will let him spread out like that. I made some signs and formed a sealed area around the side he was to have. There was no way he was going to flex out of there.

Tenchi slept in the guest room which was on the other side of the hall. He was getting very friendly with the townsfolk and I'm starting to wonder whether he plans on leaving or not.

I drifted off to sleep thinking that tomorrow I would start planning the wedding. I have no idea who I should pick as my bridesmaid because I grew up playing with guys and as far as the girls I knew well let's just say they weren't very friendly towards me.

I woke up early the next morning only to find Naruto awake and trying to figure out how to get out of the barrier I set up last night. He he. I undid the seal and explained to Naruto what happened. He apparently was very sore but understood what I did. I told him about my plan to start organizing the wedding but not for the two weeks' time limit Kakashi set for me but for next month.

My birthday was approaching very quickly and we needed to get this wedding thing done sooner rather than later. The faster the wedding happens the faster I get to see my brother, Shimaru, my nephew and sister-in-law. They are in hiding in case someone wants to harm them. Father recently sent me a letter saying that nii-san was getting more ill by the day. Maybe I should just have a small wedding with Kakashi and me simply stating our vows and legally become husband and wife. That would fulfill the prophecy the same way a large wedding would.

Naruto and I headed out to see the venues and everything. I didn't like most of the places in town but there was one place I knew that I wanted to be wed in as soon as I lay my eyes on it. The park near the memorial for the lives lost to protect Kohana. I know that Kakashi would like to be wed there as well. It's just perfect. This was we can be wed under the supervision of our loved ones who are no longer with us.

Tenchi had started hanging out more and more with this woman named Anko. Everyone thought that Tenchi came here to win me over but the fact is Tenchi is my best friend, not my lover. We just play around like that in front of Kakashi. Tenchi thinks it'll get him jealous and start feeling more for me. I don't know what'll work with Kakashi but all I know is that I'm thankful for so many people helping me with my relationship issues.

Naruto decided he was hungry so we went to Ichiraku's. When we got there we ran into the shy Hyuuga girl Hinata. She sat near us and ordered her usual so I invited her to sit with us. Her face changed multiple colors until it was light pink. O this girl was smitten with Naruto. But the dense idiot would not pay too bits of attention to her. He was either preoccupied with his training or did not notice her blushes and thought she was getting ill. I might just need to smack him up a bit.

I sat back eating my ramen while Naruto and Hinata talked about training and how her cousin Neji is behaving towards her. From what I caught of their conversation Neji had brutally beat her up during their chuunin exams. I asked Hinata if she and Naruto could help me train today after lunch. Somehow during this training I am going to have to get Naruto to notice Hinata. She's a completely capable kunoichi and would be a perfect girlfriend for Naruto. After all they are complete opposites. She's quiet, patient, and an ideal citizen; whereas Naruto, well he's loud, impatient, and mischievous. She's the thing that'll keep him anchored down.

Naruto and Hinata paired up against me during our spar and they did indeed put up quite a fight. Thankfully the two of them are chuunin and I being a jonin can fend them off. Hinata using her byakugan and her original palms jutsu surprised Naruto and got a great deal of hits on me. Too bad that before we could finish the spar a maid from her house called her for a meeting with her father. The poor girl has so much responsibility from her father.

Naruto and I left shortly after her when I confronted him about Hinata.

I asked him if he knew whether Hinata has a boyfriend or if she was interested in someone. Apparently Naruto isn't that dense and knows exactly about Hinata's crush on him because he told me that Hinata didn't have a boyfriend and that she had a crush on Naruto since they were in the academy. So I asked him why he didn't let her know and whether he felt the same way for her or not. He stopped and turned to look at me with great pain.

"Hinata-chan doesn't know the monster that lives in me. I can't risk getting her hurt. She's the only person who had been nice to me since she's met me. Even Sasuke and Sakura-chan weren't nice to me since the beginning. I don't want to hurt her nor do I want her to miss out on a life with someone who can be there for her. I never know when my seal will break and when I'll turn into a complete demon. She's one of my precious people and I just can't lose her," he told me.

I smacked him hard across his face. 'Baka baka baka. Do you know that love means giving up your own security to make sure the one you love is safe? Did you know that she's willing to risk everything of hers just so you're happy? You think she wants to live with someone else when she cares for you deeply. Naruto the only thing that keeps your demon sealed away is the love around you. Most seals break when there is no love, no emotion and nothing to keep the host fighting for. Hinata thinks of you as her inspiration, she trains to become stronger to try to become worthy of your attention. Baka the girl's head over heels for you and you care for her too. Just let her make the decision if she wants to be with you even though you're the host for the Kyuubi. If I know my love matters correctly then she'll accept you no matter what'

Naruto ran faster than the human eye could see towards Hinata's house. It seems that he did finally get some sense.

I let him run off and found myself approached by Shizune. She invited me over for tea at her place and I gladly accepted. I found out that we have a lot in common. We both like the same foods, same movies, and even the same designers. I asked her about her life with Tsunade and if I could help around the hospital some. Instantly she told me that the hospital needed more nurses and that I could help anytime I wanted. Well this makes it easier for me I told her.

So from tomorrow on I will help at the hospital alongside Sakura. And one more thing I found my bridesmaid- Shizune.

**

* * *

A/N: I was supposed to have this up yesterday afternoon but I went out to see _I AM LEGEND_. The movies great or at least I thought it was but my dad didn't seem to like it. O well. **

**Guys I need help with romance scenes. I'm so not good with them.**

**Yes the story does have some NARU HINA in it. But that's because I love that pairing. **

**As always reviews, flames, comments, ****suggestions (****for plot, romance, names anything) are greatly appreciated.**

**Even if you want to tell me how your holiday was that's fine and dandy too!**


	11. Kisses and reciepts

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ****Just Arune.**

**Thanks to baby blues jaded for that explanation and review. **

**Thanks to ****ninbunny**** alchemist for the suggestion for ****Arune's**** brother's name.

* * *

**

**xXx

* * *

**

**General POV:**

The week Kakashi was gone went by quickly for Arune. She spent the entire week getting ready for the wedding, ordering things and getting them made. She ordered a five tier chocolate, buttermilk sponge cake with strawberry and pineapple fruit fillings. The cake was to alternate between white and gray frosting with silver and gold edible glitter, while flowers, both real and iced, decorated the outer layers of the cake. This is one expensive cake but it would be worth it in the end, she thought. She planned the flower arrangements with Sakura, Hinata, and Ino at the Yamanaka Flower shop. They figured they wanted at least on vase of flowers on each table that stood up and contained three different types of flowers. Arune wanted lilies, hydrangeas, and roses with baby's breath and Chinese bellflowers alternating in the centerpiece arrangements. Her bouquet would be different though. She wanted jasmine flowers and a single blood red rose in the middle. The girls had asked her how many tables and Arune said she invited the entire shinobi force, the Hokage, her father, Tenchi and some other people who she thought were close to Kakashi. Thankfully the memorial area was large enough to seat all of those people. The wedding would be followed directly by the reception at the same place so Arune invited everyone to the wedding.

She felt bad for Kakashi since he did say he wanted a small wedding but then again he did leave her a note saying they were to be wed in two weeks. She wouldn't have minded being wed to him in two weeks but the fact that he wrote it in a note and left before she was even conscious was a blow. For the time she was unconscious he wasn't even in the hospital once to make sure she was alright. She wasn't even guessing that because she asked her nurses and Naruto who had come to see her, all of them did not mention Kakashi.

Arune ran into Naruto on her way back from the flower shop. He was running around carrying bags upon bags. Hinata ran up from behind Arune and gave Naruto a hug before asking him what all of those bags was for. Hesitantly he told her they were groceries for Arune and him, which was odd because Arune and he went grocery shopping the day before yesterday. Arune figured that something was up and decided to help Naruto by saying that she'd take the groceries home while he walked Hinata over to her place. Once Arune reached home she looked into the bags and noticed that they contained very cute items for Hinata, seventeen items to be exact, seventeen different gift-worthy items. Naruto came back to the manor after walking Hinata home and asked Arune where she put the bags.

Naruto explained that tomorrow was Hinata's birthday and that he wanted to give her a gift for every year of her life. He told her that although he didn't always acknowledge her feelings he still wanted her to know that her entire life was precious to him. For each year he bought a specific gift that meant something to her. Arune hugged her brother and started wrapping the gifts in the adorable eagle and fox wrapping paper Naruto picked up. Hinata was sure in for a surprise tomorrow; actually Naruto didn't even want to wait for day break to give Hinata her presents. While he was at the Hyuuga estate he asked Hiashi for permission to wake Hinata up at midnight, as long as Neji would watch over them. Apparently it took Naruto a very long time to convince Hiashi, who didn't like the idea of his heiress daughter dating the Kyuubi carrier. But love heals all right?

So as midnight came around Arune found herself alone in the large manor. Tenchi had gone out of town for a few days to deal with some business, Kakashi was due back tomorrow and Naruto was out celebrating his girlfriend's birthday. Arune curled up into a ball on the couch and wrapped a shawl around her while watching some t.v. There was a foreign soap opera being played. It was about a young girl who comes to term with the world after getting raped and then sold into slavery. The soap opera part was that she fell in love with her owner who just so happened to be the brother of the man that had raped her. Arune felt very depressed after watching just ten minutes of the show so she decided to read some of Kakashi's favorite books. She was by no means a pervert but just very bored. She walked over to his room and sought out his bookshelf. As she flipped through his collection she found a leather bound book that resembled a diary. In fact it was diary and it was Kakashi's diary. Arune knew she shouldn't read through it but truth was she missed Kakashi even though he was always either ignoring her or making fun of her.

**xXx**

_**June 15 **_

_I just came back from Ruin's house. I can't believe __otousan__ makes me go there every weekend while they are in town. She's just some annoying __fangirl__ who is constantly picking on people and harassing them. I'm happy though. Today we were just told that I am going to be a __jonin__ and that she will be moving away permanently to a town in Wind country. __Gotta__ go training starts in ten minutes_

She flipped to the next entry.

**xXx**

_**September 16**_

_Yesterday was my fourteenth birthday and my first one with my ANBU squad. They took me out to this new __shinobi__ bar so we could celebrate. It turned out that the bar was more than that it was a "stress relief place" meaning they had prostitutes and other easy women. I wasn't really interested in them when we first got there. I felt like I was a little too young and that I wanted to wait for my first time until I was with someone I cared for but __this morning I woke up naked and in bed with a 20 yr. I don't remember who she was or what happened because the last thing I do remember was __Jushimaru__ giving me what he called the drink of the powerful.__ I need to go see __Jushimaru__ and beat him up for giving me alcohol.__ Now I've lost something I can't get back._

**xXx**

_**October 10**_

_A nine tailed demon attacked __Konoha__ today.__ Today I lost my __sensei__, the fourth __Hokage__, Minato Namikaze__ I am goi__ng to go__ talk to __Obito__. I feel numb._

**xXx**

_**October 13**_

_I saw her today. __Arune.__ She came to Sensei's burial. She sat beside her father and cried the entire time. Then after the ceremony she sat by his grave along side of me, without saying a single word. __I held my hand out to her and for the rest of the night we sat there, each of us knowing that we lost something very important to us._

**xXx**

_**January 1**_

_Happy New Year_

**xXx**

_**April 19**_

_I'm orphaned. My father committed to suicide today. He couldn't deal with being called a traitor._

_His funeral is tomorrow but I know that no one will come.__ Everyone thinks he's a traitor._

**xXx**

_**April 20 **_

_She came. She cried, she hugged me and then left. _

Arune knew he had written about her since she and her father were the only people who were present at Hatake-sama's funeral. Kakashi had not written in over a year from that incident causing Arune to try to figure out why he stopped writing.

**xXx**

_**March **__**7**_

_Obito__ died today. He sacrificed himself to save me and __Rin__ I've changed so __much. __O__bito__ reminded me of the things that truly matter in__ life.__I lost my closest friend._

Arune held back a tear and flipped to the next entry which was for this year.

**xXx**

_**September 30**_

_So much has changed over the last couple of years. I was sent on a mission to escort a girl back to __Konoha__. That girl just so happened to be Ruin. The same Ruin who I had known since I was a kid. When I first saw her I was shocked there was no way th__e short chubby obnoxious stuck u__p girl could grow p to be a tall beautiful and not so annoying woman.__ But today I found out that I am engaged to be married to her. __I really don't know if I can handle a relationship. Not only with her just being married in g__eneral. As a __shinobi__ I really don't have time for a family, I know my father prepared this marriage along with sensei but she's the girl I've known since childhood.__ She tried to explain __the contract to me but I left, l__eft her on the street to fend for __her__. See I'm not good with people.__ I went out to get drunk. Then I did the stupidest thing in my entire life. I bought a random girl home, the first day of my engagement to Arune. On top of all of that Arune saw that. __I feel like a failure. _

That was the last entry over two months ago. She put back the diary and lay down on Kakashi's bed. Looking over at the time she drifted off to sleep knowing that no one would be home till the morning.

* * *

**xXx

* * *

**

**Kakashi POV:**

I got home early from my mission and wanted to sleep. The report can wait for later. The mission was easy. Dropping the diamond off at the mayor's wife's house was simple. Getting her off of me was the hard part. I have no idea why these old women find me interesting…aren't there old guys that are interesting? The old lady didn't even give me a payment in money; she gave me a diamond ring. What am I supposed to do with diamond ring? I might as well give it to Arune. I didn't give her an engagement ring so this'll have to do. But now it's well past midnight and I really need to get some sleep.

As I stepped into the house I realized that it was very empty. I suppose that Arune was very much alone without me in the house. I don't know why Tsunade asked us to move into such a big house. It's only the two of us not like it's an entire army. My old place was much smaller and it had enough room for the two of us.

As I placed my stuff down and walked into the kitchen to get some quick dinner I noticed that there was a lot of ramen around. So maybe Arune wasn't lonely. How could I forget she had Naruto, and Tenchi here with her. Wait don't tell me that she asked Tenchi to live with her while I was gone. If I find out that he was here, he is going to be dead. She already knows that he likes her so why would she do such a thing to me. I'll ask her in the morning. She's probably asleep right now.

I took off my shirt and left myself in my boxers. I noticed that she was sleeping in my bed. What the hell she has her own room here why was she here. O well I pushed her over on to a side and got in bed. There is no way I am sleeping somewhere else tonight.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

**

**Arune POV**

I woke up this morning with the sun glaring into my eyes. I tried to pull the sheets over my head but they wouldn't budge. Then I noticed a weight on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes letting the fact that it wasn't a thing that was on my chest but rather an arm. I screamed and it felt like the whole world shake. The person placed his hand on my mouth causing me to panic even more. I looked into two separate colored eyes and realized it was Kakashi. Then I stopped panicking. Instead I pushed him over and tackled him into the bed. He scared the crap out of me. Even though he could overtake me he let me beat him up. Somehow the punching and punishing turned into a kiss. I really didn't notice how long it lasted. I wanted to savior it though seeing as it was my first kiss with Kakashi. He broke it off first as I knew he would but then I knew I had to pull myself together. I started hitting him again and then yelling at him for leaving me when I was unconscious, for dropping a sudden wedding date on me, for leaving me to get everything ready by myself.

His mask was off so I could see his expressions clearly. He was still dazed from the kiss but was paying attention. Somehow I think he enjoys torturing me. I think he forced all of this work on me purposely. But you know what I have some news for him. I pulled away from him set off to my room but not before dropping some major news on him. That the wedding wouldn't be for another three weeks because Hokage-sama said she needs all of her shinobi at the festival at the Kazekage's disposal. I left for my room entered my shower all the while constantly touching my lips. I'm not sure whether Kakashi actually put any emotion into that kiss but hell now I know why he's considered a sex god, if he kisses this good then how good must the sex be? But then again I wouldn't have anything to compare it to, I promised myself to him when I found out about sex, or rather when I fell in love with him. I still don't understand why it happened? He wasn't nice to me, he didn't care about me, and he didn't even talk to me. That kind of reminds me of how Sasuke treated Sakura as Naruto told me.

After getting dressed in a long flowing skirt with a tank top and a scarf wrapped around my ponytail, I checked into the room Naruto was staying in for the past week and found that he still wasn't home. I hope he didn't do anything reckless last night. I understand he cares for Hinata deeply but doing something irresponsible will not increase Hiashi's respect for him. He needs to tread carefully on the Hyuuga path, especially if he's dating the heiress. I found Kakashi making breakfast in the kitchen. He told me to sit down while breakfast was getting ready.

He asked me how I convinced the hokage to postpone the wedding. I told him that she didn't need convincing. Then I told him that I already started prepping for the wedding so we wouldn't need to rush things later on. He pushed a plate of egg and cheese sandwich to me along with some lemon raspberry tea. We ate breakfast discussing his mission and what I did that week. I let him know that Tenchi and Naruto stayed with me, well Naruto mostly but Tenchi for a night. Kakashi still didn't have his mask on so I could see his mouth twitch downwards; it wasn't much but still noticeable. O revenge is sweet. I heard Naruto come in so I took my scarf off and walked over to Kakashi's side of the table. I knew he would have time to get a mask so I tied my scarf around his face. He looked at me thankfully while Naruto came into the kitchen.

He grabbed something to eat, said hi to Kakashi then asked me to follow him into his room. For a boy who was out all night with his girlfriend he looked a bit confused. I told him to freshen up and that I would meet him in there momentarily. Before following Naruto into his room I decided to shock Kakashi a bit more.

I leaned over pushed up the scarf traced my finger over the scar I gave him then leaned in to give him a kiss before placing the receipt for the wedding into his fist.

'O and I forgot to mention this is the bill for the wedding. I took the luxury of taking the money from your bank account so you would have a part in the preparations.'

I left before it could sink in smirking all the way down to Naruto's room.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**I was supposed to have this chapter up on the 27 for Hinata's birthday.**

**The journal entries don't match with the ****manga****/anime timeline. But for my storyline that's the timeline. **

**In my story remember ****Kakashi's**** father dies after he's made ****jonin****. And ****Obito**** still dies after his father but ****now at the end.**

**Once again if there's any mistakes that I haven't ****already discussed tell me please!**

**R&R.**


	12. Just once

**Disclaimer: The only Naruto part I own is the part in my dreams and imaginations. Otherwise I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I do however own this story, Arune, Tenchi and the love between Kakashi and Arune.**

**

* * *

General Pov:**

Kakashi sat at his kitchen table looking over the receipt that Arune had just given him. To him it seemed like the girl was just trying to get him to hate her everyday of their life. She had nearly emptied out his bank account. Thankfully it was the account that he had kept only a small portion of his savings in. He was far richer than he let on but this was the account he had set up for his spending, the things in life that were known as the necessities; the occasional vacation, the Icha Icha books, rent, food. Kakashi looked down at the details of the receipts. She had ordered a cake, booked the venue, printed the invitations, scheduled salon appointments, boutique visits and fittings, catering, and dj.

"In one week she did all of that", thought Kakashi in awe. He was hoping for a simple wedding with no fuss, after all it was not his idea to be married. But he knew that it would be Arune's only wedding and that he should at least allow her this happiness. Especially since he couldn't give her the love she deserved in the relationship.

Inside the room Naruto was lying in Arune's lap and reliving the previous night's experiences.

**FLASHBACK**

He had gone to Hinata's room at twelve sharp to deliver her gifts. Neji was outside the door the entire time but he trusted his cousin enough to know that she wouldn't allow herself to shame the clan. Naruto woke Hinata up with a kiss on her cheek, nothing to provocative but still meaningful. He had placed her gifts strategically on the floor along with candles writing out 'Happy Birthday Hinata.' Hinata blinked her eyes to get out the sleep that was in them then threw her arms around her boyfriend in appreciation of his gesture. Never did she think she would be woken up to such a sight. Naruto chuckled a bit and then pulled her over to the gifts that were waiting for her. Each gift was special representing a milestone in Hinata's life. The two of them sat in each other's arms for a while until Naruto took his girl out to her balcony where he had set up a cake. Hinata delicately cut the cake making her wish while blowing out the candles. Naruto leaned over her mouth with a piece of cake and fed her. Hinata didn't expect him to feed her so the cake smeared all over her lips. Naruto smirked and kissed the icing off of her. Soon the couple fell asleep only to be woken by Neji well after the sun had rose.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto looked up at his sister and confided in her. "Onee san I love her beyond belief. When I woke up next to her this morning I knew that was what I wanted every morning. I've never felt so happy in my life but somehow I can't help but think this is all a dream and that I'll wake up any moment now. I know you understand my feelings right?"

"Naruto I know how you feel more than you understand. But you, you're lucky, the one you love is yours already. All you have to do is reach out your hand and ask her to be yours forever. I know that once you ask her everything will fall in its own place. Believe me when I say that I can tell you that she is probably waiting for you to tell her you love her," answered Arune.

Kakashi stood beside the door listening to the conversation between the two. He always wanted Naruto to be happy. He was the only one who didn't notice Hinata's love for him since the two of them were in the academy. The poor girl suffered so long trying to get his attention. But now Kakashi felt happiness knowing that Naruto finally got the girl he deserved. Thankfully his first and only team was having better luck in love than he ever did.

Kakashi knew he was hurting Arune, he knew that he was starting to feel for her. In fact he always knew that she was special to him since they were kids- ever since she gave him that scar on his jaw.He felt that she had somehow claimed him, marked him as her own when she left that scar on his handsome face. But there was no way Kakashi could risk losing her if he ever fell in love with her. He had lost so much in his life that losing her would not only cause him heartbreak but it would make his world tumble. Seeing the image before him of his fiancée and his team mate told him that he would not only risk his world but Naruto's world as well. She was his only connection to his family. Oddly she was now connected to Kakashi, who was always trying to be a father figure, no a brother figure, to his team. After all he was young enough to be their brother not father. Kakashi pushed his hand through his hair then pulled on a smile. He was going to play Arune's game. It was time for pay back, especially after all the money she spent, all of his money.

"Yo" he said as he poofed into the room getting Naruto to jump up from his sister's lap.

"You guys had enough brother-sister bonding time yet?" he asked receiving a nod from Naruto and a questioning look from Arune.

"Good cause Ruin you're coming with me. Naruto don't wait up for us we'll be late," said Kakashi grabbing Arune and taking her out the door.

Arune was very confused even though she followed him not questioning him once. She trusted him with her life, both literally and figuratively. If he didn't agree to marry her then her entire clan would be finished so in this term he was her savior. Kakashi stopped at the fancy men's boutique and pulled Arune in. He then started pulling random suits, tuxedos and other male clothes out from their racks and asked Arune to help him pick the best one for their wedding.

Arune snapped her head up when she heard the term 'their wedding' she knew something was up and then quickly came to the conclusion that Kakashi was playing her game. She knew that he would tease her and bug her relentlessly about the shopping spree and the huge wedding she threw on him. But having him do such a spontaneous out of character thing such as going suit shopping was not the type of revenge she imagined him taking. Her idea was something like him asking Tsunade to send her off to a mission to repay his lost dues, or cancel the wedding. After all he wasn't the social type or the shopper type. Kakashi's eyes perked up when he saw that Arune was utterly surprised at the mention of their wedding. He grabbed her hand and pulled the two of them to the fitting rooms so he could try on the suits and tuxes he picked out.

The first one he tried on was a black Armani suit with crystal cuff links and small gemmed buttons. Arune chuckled when she saw Kakashi glittering in the suit. "NEXT" she yelled. Kakashi went and changed into the second outfit a navy blue tuxedo. It was plain and from Versini. Arune thought the navy blue clashed with his hair and complexion. She was also thinking that she was going to get Kakashi to be mask less at their wedding, although she didn't know how to do that as of yet. The last suit Kakashi had was a ragged looking white suit. Kakashi didn't even bother showing Arune because he himself was embarrassed to be in such a suit.

Arune stepped out from the changing area and over to the owner of the store.

"Excuse me sir. I was wondering if you could tailor a suit for my fiancé according to my wedding dress?" she asked him. The old man said that he would be able to but that he would need at least a month in order to have it ready. Arune thanked him and pulled out a scroll hidden in her shirt. She undid the seal on the scroll revealing a piece of cloth that was from her wedding gown. She gave the old man the details of how she wanted the suit to look like and then dragged him over to Kakashi. The old man then measured up Kakashi and then told Arune that he would try to have it done as soon as possible because he thought that the two of them made such a lovely couple.

Kakashi was bitter on the walk home because he was supposed to have caused Arune some discomfort by his little shopping plan. He told her to follow him and he led her towards a small creek that was hidden from the town. As he sat by the creek he noticed that Arune was still ringless. He had agreed to marry her yet he didn't think he would have to supply a ring for her. The silly girl had spent so much money on getting a wedding ready that she didn't even buy herself an engagement ring. Well maybe that's why fate had sent him on that mission and gotten him paid with a ring?

Ah Kakashi slipped his fingers into his pocket and pulled out the ring. Without saying a word he slid it onto Arune's finger then walked away not wanting to deal with the emotions she would feel. He didn't give her the ring because he cared for her. Nope he gave her the ring because she was the only girl in his life and here he was stuck with a ring. Right?

* * *

--xxXXxx--

* * *

"I was ten at my parent's masquerade party," replied Arune to Naruto.

Naruto had invited everyone over to a party when the Kazekage, Gaara, came for over to Konoha. He decided to throw a party and invite all of rookie 9 as well as a few of Kakashi's close friends. They were now playing a game of truth and dare besides Sasuke who thought the game was childish, Shikamaru who thought the game was troublesome, and Tenten who was fast asleep on Neji's shoulder seeing as how she had been up early for their spar.

Sakura had just asked Arune when she first received a kiss and from who. Arune's answer sparked Kakashi's attention away from his book and towards her wondering who was her first kiss.

Arune had answered that she received her first kiss from a guy at a masquerade party hosted by her parents. Kakashi had also been at that party, his father dragged him there right after a hard mission.

"Oh that's so mysterious. Who was he? Did you know him or see what he looked like?" chattered Ino, Sakura and even Tenten. Arune sighed and replied.

"Yes I know who it was but the problem is that he doesn't know it was me. It was New Year's Eve and you know the tradition where you kiss the closest person to you as soon as it turns midnight. Well that's how it happened. He was the closest guy near me. He wore a grey hawk like mask and had his hair covered in a top hat. Actually the entire ensemble didn't match but it was a cute effort. As soon as the clock hit twelve he came next to me and kissed me. I knew who he was before he kissed me but he didn't know it was me, so for me it was a real kiss but for him it was different."

Kakashi's jaw hit the floor. There was a cooing surrounding Arune but Kakashi got up and left the circle for truth and dare. He remembered his kiss with Arune that morning and knew instantly that he remembered her lips from when they were kids. Yes, he was her first kiss. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she knew that he did it. But she didn't know he did it on purpose. He wanted to kiss her that night, before he left the next morning. He knew after he kissed her that morning he didn't want to stop, he craved her.

Inside the game continued but Arune left to find Kakashi.

"You ok?" she asked approaching him.

He didn't answer just pulled her close and kissed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I feel bad I update this story more than I update my Bleach story.**

**I registered for classes this week and now I need to start stud****y****ing and focusing on class work so I might not be able to update as frequently as I have been.**

**Thanks for reading. Review please it helps and keeps me going. O yea ideas and everything else are also welcome.**


	13. Meet Yasou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters from it.**

* * *

"We need to talk. The kiss at that party, I knew I was kissing you. It was a dare. The guys had dared me to kiss you. I didn't really do it on purpose. Your first kiss shouldn't have been like that. It should have been more meaningful," said Kakashi pulling away from Arune.

"Then make every kiss from now on meaningful Kakashi," she answered pulling him into another kiss.

Kakashi pulled back instantaneously not wanting to fall into the kiss. He knew that she had more power over him if he let her kiss him. Kakashi couldn't let her take control of him, not that he was a masochist, but because once she knew how to control him Kakashi wasn't sure if he could stay away from her control. He wasn't sure if he wouldn't fall in love with her.

For him love was forbidden, he couldn't love someone and keep them close forever. To love someone meant that he was willing to give up his life for them, that he was capable of doing, but Kakashi knew that everyone he ever loved ended up giving their life for him. First it was his sensei, the man who taught him everything, it was his father, and then followed by his best friend Obito. That was not counting the countless friends he lost in the Wars. Death follows a shinobi whether they like it or not. He just didn't want death to steal away his closest link to everything he love; his father, his sensei, and his childhood.

Arune watched as Kakashi drifted away from her, not in horror but in understanding because she knew how he felt.

Kakashi knew that he couldn't be nice to Arune; it would be too hard not to fall for the girl when he was nice to her. Maybe that was the reason he kept away from her all their childhood. She was mean to everyone and normally people don't gravitate towards the mean. He walked away trying to figure out a way to keep her close, yet not fall in love with her. It would be hard but he was the Copy Nin for goodness sake, he could do that.

Arune went back inside their house and fiddled with her ring before bidding everyone a goodnight. She knew that it would take Kakashi a long time to get used to the fact that he was perfectly capable, and suitable to love someone. Honestly, she was to be his wife in less than three weeks, he could at least try and focus a bit more attention towards her. This game of cat and mouse was simply getting on her nerves. She decided to deal with it in the morning.

Kakashi lay on the roof top of the Hatake manor. He used to spend summer nights up here with Obito trying to get away from the stress of shinobi life. But tonight he was trying to get away from his own emotions, trying to escape the world so he couldn't hurt anymore. Yes it would hurt him to leave Arune wondering why she could not be loved by the man she wanted. Kakashi knew that something needed to be done to force her to not care for him anymore. It would hurt less to have him not love her if she wasn't in love with him to begin with. That's why Kakashi had decided to implement his plan.

The next morning Kakashi came into Arune's room to walk her up.

"Yo Ruin, wake up. You can't just sleep in everyday. There's house work and stuff to do. If you plan on staying with me and using my cash you have to put in an effort to take care of this place. Pull your own weight. Get up it's nearly noon and you're still sleeping," he said while dragging her off the bed by her legs.

"Kakashi quit it. I'll get up by myself. Ow that hurt. Damn you. What the hell do you mean I have to pull my own weight 'round here. You ass I was the one who cleaned the entire house up, I cook and clean every day. So what if I sleep in once in a while. You don't do anything," said Arune getting off the floor after Kakashi dropped her there. She sat up and fixed her sleeping gown and hair.

"It's my place. It's my money that you spend every day. I don't earn that money for you. It's not for you to spend on your wedding, not for you to throw parties with, it's not for you to spend it on your silly things, and it's my money. Next time you either buy your things with your money or else you don't buy it at all. Got it? I can't charge you rent because the Hokage will kill me if I do. But you will work in the house in order to be useful," said Kakashi all the while thinking that maybe he overdid it.

That was his plan though. To make her feel worthless in his eyes, to make her hate him so she wouldn't feel the pain when he couldn't love her.

Arune snapped up and looked at Kakashi with tears in the rim of her brown eyes. She was utterly confused. Just last night this was the same guy who was kissing her, but now he was telling her she was worthless and a dead weight on his shoulders. Talk about bipolar!

After ushering Kakashi out of her room she showered and got dressed. If he wanted her to pull her own weight around the house then she will. After all being his wife would require her to take care of the house anyway. It's not like Kakashi could handle cleaning and cooking. But Arune knew that Kakashi was just trying to get her to crack. In fact Arune was going to do the opposite. She went into the kitchen to prepare brunch for herself and lunch for Naruto and Kakashi.

She reached the kitchen and started making the food. After a while she called Kakashi and Naruto into the kitchen. "Lunch is ready guys. You can stop sparring for a moment."

She sat the plates down and started eating her breakfast. But as soon as she took her fork to grab some eggs her plate disappeared from in front of her. She blinked for a moment and saw Kakashi holding her plate.

"You can't just up and eat whenever you feel like it. This food takes money; _you_ have to ask me if and when you can eat. For now you can't eat. You haven't done anything since morning, the laundry needs to be done, the kitchen needs to be cleaned, the garden needs to be watered, and my room needs tiding. After all that is done then you can eat. O and by the way Hokage-sama wants to see you," said Kakashi before throwing the eggs into the dustbin. Arune ran out the door and never looked back once at Kakashi.

"You asshole! What the hell you couldn't let her eat before telling her that. It's not like she won't take care of your house Kakashi. It sickens me that you'd stoop so low to get out of this marriage. You're pathetic. Here take your food, I won't eat until you apologize to onee-chan," said Naruto heading out the door to look for his sister.

"It's been a long time since you've been on a mission. I know this isn't the type of mission you want right now with only a few weeks till your wedding but I need you to do this," said Tsunade to Arune who had wiped away all her tears before entering the Hokage's office.

"But why me? Isn't there someone else who could do this mission? I wasn't supposed to do these types of missions until after my marriage; it was something that was requested by the fourth. What am I supposed to tell Kakashi if something happens? Why can't Anko, Kurenai, or someone else do it? I haven't done any of these missions ever. I don't think I can handle it." Said Arune.

"You have to do this. Anko is out of town, Kurenai is on maternity leave. Ino, Sakura, Hinata are too young for this guy. He would never take them into account. Arune you have great body, a great sense of moral and you are a great ninja. It's time to do your duty and fulfill your responsibility. In return you get to keep your jonin rank and you get paid highly," replied Tsunade.

"Arune, you need the money now. Kakashi is being an ass to you so take the mission and prove your worth. If you get paid well then you won't be living off of Kakashi or your father," thought Arune.

Arune accepted the mission and got her mission summary from Tsunade. Kakashi and Naruto were to be her escorts until they reached the place where Arune had to start her mission. The two boys were not to know what of mission she was on.

Arune went home to pack her things. She only took those things with her that she had bought from her father, nothing that Kakashi had given her. She packed some short skirts, a couple of halter tops, high heels, some pajamas, a lot of makeup, a couple of tank tops, low ride jeans, and a kimono. Most of her things were tight and would show a lot of skin. After all, she was on a seduction mission.

Arune was not going to let Kakashi ridicule her. She was not going to let Kakashi walk all over her and ruin her life. If he wanted her to pull her own weight then she would work real hard to do so. And on the way to it she wouldn't even take his help.

The mission was simple yet difficult also. Arune was to seduce the son of a big money launder into telling her where the head printing factory was. The man was dangerous. He had a history of killing anyone who didn't agree with his father. He was apparently not pleased with women who were easy. So Arune needed to ease him into her. She needed to find out where the head printing office was and then allow Kakashi and Naruto to assassinate the guy and his father. His name was Yasuo and his father was Yukio. Together they had ripped off nearly hundreds of people and given money to illegal firms. It was rumored that they had supplied money to Akatsuki. This was indeed a tricky mission for Arune, one because she had never done a seduction mission and two because she had not been on a mission for about three years.

* * *

The three man team of Arune, Naruto and Kakashi arrived at a small pub in Shiginia, a small town in the Fire Country. The entire trip went quietly; Kakashi didn't talk to Arune who in turn didn't talk to him. When they stopped to eat Arune simply went to bed and avoided the two of them. Since the trip took four days and Arune had not eaten since the day before, so in reality she was very weak. She would not eat with Kakashi or eat his provided food. 

The next morning they had arrived in Shiginia. Checking into a hotel, Kakashi and Naruto parted into their room while Arune went to hers.

Arune got dressed and headed out to the bar where Yasuo was that night. Arune did not have any picture or idea of how he looked. Tsunade had told Arune that Yasuo was a tall man with a small stature, had black hair that was in a weird cut. Arune was dressed in a short black skirt with a white jeweled tank top. Her hair was up in a tall ponytail. She looked like she was going to party hard but still keep her head held high.

Kakashi looked at her with his one eye and shook his head sighing, "So I guess you're going out tonight. Try not to come home drunk. We are on a mission not on a vacation."

"Kakashi, I'm a professional through and through. You might not think so but I know my mission. Your mission starts after mine so _you_ don't need to tell me anything. I'm going out. If all works well then I won't be back for a couple of days. Take care of Naruto while I'm gone" said Arune before leaving her hotel room.

Walking into the night club Arune walked over to the bar. Although she didn't have any money she sat there thinking about what drink to have. She knew she couldn't drink on an empty stomach if she did then her mission would be a failure.

"Hey pretty lady mind if I sit here?" asked a tall young man with black hair, square rimmed glasses wearing jeans and light blue t-shirt.

"Sure I don't own the bar stool," she replied.

"That's true. So what are you doing here in Shiginia? You look like you're from out of town," said the man chuckling.

"Yea I am from out of town. My dad was trying to get me married to some fifty year back in the Wind country. I ran away from there. I didn't want to be stuck with an old man as my husband. It's been nearly a week since I ran away," replied Arune.

"Wow your dad must have been very mean to try and get you married off to an old man. You can't be that old. What nineteen at the most right? You really can't live on your own," he said.

"Aw you're so sweet. Nah I'm like 24 perfectly old enough to be wed. Are you under the impression that women can't be independent?" she teased.

" Well well you're feisty. I like you. What's your name?" he asked

"Arune, what's yours?" replied Arune.

"Ah Arune, that's quite exotic isn't it? My name's Yasuo. Let me by you a drink," replied Yasuo.

"I can't possibly let you buy me a drink. Actually I can't drink right now"

"Why? At your age you're allowed to drink. Wait don't tell me you're pregnant?"

Arune smacked his arm playfully and said, "What the hell. I'm not pregnant. It's just that I haven't eaten for a couple of days and you know it's not good to drink on an empty stomach."

"Well then I'll just have to buy you dinner as well huh? Let's get out of here," said Yasou grabbing Arune's arm and heading out the door.

Arune knew that she had to start her mission soon. Dinner was a great idea, not only did she get to eat; she also got to sink into Yasou.

Little did she know, Kakashi was watching over her as she left the bar with Yasou.

* * *

**A/N: **

**O and yes I know that Kakashi starving Arune is a bit much. But he doesn't know that she hadn't eaten anything. He was just trying to get her to stop loving him. But this mission will CHANGE everything I promise. **

**Once again I have classes starting this week so I might not be able to update until a long while from now. **

**Thanks so much so your uplifting reviews. **

**Every time I got a review my spirits soared. **

**Baby blues jaded- that's was soo sweet of you. This updates for you. Honestly!**

**Leave love and review. **


	14. Browsing through his drawers

_**I don't own Naruto.**  
_

_Italics are thoughts. _

* * *

"Yasou where are we going? I mean this place is so far from the bar," said Arune. 

"Don't worry it's not that much farther. It's a really small restaurant that I own," he replied.

"You cheapo. You're taking me out to eat at your restaurant. You're such a bad date," said Arune.

She looked at Yasuo's face and realized that maybe calling this a date was a bit much.

"Sorry I shouldn't have assumed that this was a date," she told him.

"Nah, that's not the problem. I mean I don't have a problem going on a date with a pretty young lady as you. The thing is I kind of forgot whether the restaurant is to the left or to the right," he said scratching his head in thought.

_"_What? You forgot whether it's to the left or to the right. I thought you said this was your place. Well it's ok. We might as well go back to the bar. I'm not that hungry anyway," she said.

"You sure? I mean I could just call the restaurant and ask them how to get there from here. You said you haven't eaten in four days," replied Yasuo.

Arune was debating on telling him that she exaggerated not eating for that long but as soon as she opened her mouth her stomach growled.

Giving a sweet smile, Yasuo grabbed Arune's hand once again and led her away from the fork that led to the restaurant.

Arune furrowed her eyebrows and followed him anyway. Yasou sensed her confusion and told her, "I figured that it would take forever to get to the restaurant. How about I take you to my place and I'll cook for you."

Arune was surprised but she still followed. She needed to get her mission done and getting to his place would help quicken the pace.

As they reached the apartment Naruto and Kakashi were setting up a lookout from across the street from Yasuo's. There was no way they would let her go into a guy's house without supervision. It wasn't that they didn't trust her but it was the fact that he was an S-ranked money launder who had a history of dealing with other dangerous criminals that bugged them. After all she hadn't been on field for a long time.

Yasuo's apartment consisted of a small living room that was connected to the kitchen; to the right was the only bedroom in the house, which was fairly small. The bedroom had a king sized bed, a large closet, a bookshelf, a large iron wrought mirror placed on the chest and drawers. From the bedroom was the entrance to the only bathroom in the apartment. Yasou ushered Arune into the bathroom to remove all the makeup she had worn for the bar and went to start dinner for them.

Inside the bathroom Arune contacted Naruto letting them know that she was safe and would try not to come home without getting the proper information out of Yasou. As she walked out of the bathroom she realized that Yasuo's bedroom was well kept. She decided to peak into some of his stuff to try and get some information out of him.

She could hear him in the kitchen still so she decided to take her chances.

She pulled out his drawers. The first one kept his necessities, wallet, keys, watch, phone and lotion. The second drawer was his underwear drawer. From experience Arune knew that people kept private things in their underwear drawer, so reaching for her gloves she then placed them on and rummaged through his drawer. Among the boxers and other items she found a file containing scrolls that looked important to her mission. She knew that if she took them now Yasou would know so instead she placed a summoning jutsu on them so she could take them later. She continued on to the other drawers but then heard footsteps coming toward her. She shut the drawers, made sure that everything was the way it was supposed to be and rushed back into the bathroom.

_Calm down, Arune. He couldn't have noticed that you were going through his drawers._

She walked out the bathroom, making sure she was calm and proceeded to pull her hair into a high messy bun while trying to act as if this was the first time she came out of the bathroom.

"Arune, glad to see you finally come out of the bathroom. I thought you got lost or something," Yasou teased her.

"Ha-ha very funny. It's just that I don't like wearing makeup much. I only put it on if I'm going out or something. Tonight I was just planning on heading out to the club and dancing. I'm kind of glad I ran into you," she uttered while wrapping her arm around his and heading back to the kitchen.

Yasou was not like what Arune had expected. He was sweet, caring and easy to have a conversation with. This sparked her interest seeing as he was a S-ranked man who had been rumored to have killed many innocent shopkeepers and had been involved with Akatsuki's financial support. But as Yasou fed her the dinner he prepped she couldn't help but feel like he was just a scapegoat for the work of his father. She needed information and she needed it fast. So just like any woman would do she invoked harmless conversation with the man asking him details about his life.

"So Yasou, you have a very nice place here. I bet it costs a heck of a lot. I mean you have all of the luxuries of a fine hotel in your one apartment. What do you do with all of this tech stuff and where did you get all of this money?" _There that was casual yet I slipped in the money talk._ Arune asked while stuffing her mouth with the cheese and chicken wrap that was the first course.

"Thanks but it's not that cool. My dad paid for this. I actually don't live here much. I live outside of the town in a small home. Maybe someday you'll come with me? _Smooth Yasou you just asked her out to your house again._ I don't do much or earn much. I run a small restaurant, which I didn't seem to find today. I am actually a private physician medic. I practice for the poor and usually I don't charge them so I'm kind of living off of my dad's money. I don't like doing that but I know that at least this way I can still help the people who are too poor to go to a hospital and get proper treatment," answered Yasou while taking his chopstick and handing a piece of his shrimp wrap to Arune.

_Wait he's a medic? There's no way a S-rank criminal will just give away treatments to people. How does this work out? This is more difficult then I thought. Should I trust him or pretend to trust him so I can find out more about the business._

"Wow you're a physician. That's like so cool. I always wanted to be a physician but my dad always told me that girls are only meant to get married and have kids not work in hospitals or get educated. I used to run off in the middle of the night and sneak into the library so I could get a decent education. My father made me drop out of school after the 9th standard he said as long as I could sign my name for the marriage papers I was educated enough to live," said Arune while playing the part of a helpless runaway girl.

"You've never been to college or even completed high school? How is that? You're so intelligent that it doesn't seem like that. Arune if you want I can teach you how to be a medic, I mean it's not that hard especially with the way you carry yourself. No one should be treated like you have. Your father is just too mean. I'm glad you ran away, at least now I can take care of you," Yasou said while taking his hand and rubbing her cheek.

Arune felt heat rush into her face as her heart swelled. No one had ever said that they would take care of her. For a man who barely knew her, who was rumored to be dangerous, he was the most caring and sweet man Arune had ever met. Some part of her felt like she was betraying her fiancé by feeling like this but in the end she knew that she was still on a mission, a seduction mission, one that her emotions did not count in.

Tears dropped while Arune leaned over and crashed into Yasou's embrace. She thanked him silently which was followed by Yasou asking her to stay with him at his apartment instead of at whatever hotel she was staying in. Arune obliged knowing that it would help her mission to stay with him.

After dinner Yasou walked Arune outside, he wanted to walk her to her hotel but she declined by telling him that he should get a room or something ready for her to stay in. Yasou asked if she would be comfortable with having the bedroom and she said that she would rather sleep on the couch then take the room for herself…in reality Arune would have loved to simply take the room and rummage through all of his belongings.

* * *

Once Arune reached the hotel she spotted Kakashi and Naruto telling them that her plan was going well and that she would be staying with Yasou instead of her hotel room. 

Kakashi was furious. Why should he let his fiancé stay in the house, all alone, in his room, sleep on his bed, with a criminal, let alone another man? He told Arune that it was dangerous and that she should rather meet with him instead of stay with him. Kakashi summoned Pakkun and told Arune to take him with her. He grabbed her arm and told her that if Yasou tried to do anything to send Pakkun immediately for help.

Arune smiled and looked at Kakashi. She knew his possessive side was taking over while she was on this mission. She hoped that maybe he would be able to develop feelings for her, instead of the possessive ones. She walked over toward Kakashi and hugged him.

The poor guy just stood there looking and feeling confused.

_I don't know why but I feel like I'm going to lose her. That Yasou guy is no friend and he's not safe. There has to be some reason that he's a S-ranked wanted criminal. I don't want Ruin to go to him. I just want her safe and I'm the only one who can keep her safe. I have to get this mission done soon. Otherwise I might just lose another loved one._

In the end Kakashi hugged her back and told her to be safe. Arune smiled up at him and told him that she'll be safe no matter what as long as Kakashi was watching out for her.

Moving back she did the summoning jutsu she placed on the scroll she found in Yasou's drawer.

"Kakashi, I want you to look at this. I found this in Yasou's drawer. I think it might be important. When you're done looking at it can you copy it using your sharingan then undo the summoning jutsu," she then showed him how to undo the jutsu.

* * *

-- 

Yasou knew that asking a random girl to stay at his place was odd but he had been drawn to her. He set up his bedroom for her and set up an air bed in the living room for him. He liked her but he did have the decency to leave her some privacy. He wouldn't get in bed with her until she asked him to.

Being the son of a infamous money launderer came with a lot of stares and degrading looks. Arune didn't seem to have any knowledge of how evil his father was and Yasou was starting to feel that maybe she would like to know if he was trying to pursue a relationship with her.

Arune walked in carrying one small bag and a backpack. She had left all of her ninja stuff at Kakashi and Naruto's hotel room because she didn't want Yasou to get suspicious of her. Yasou led her to his room and she put her stuff down.

"Arigato Yasou for letting me stay with you. I didn't have enough money to pay the hotel bill tonight, so if it wasn't for you I would be sleeping on the street. I'll just take the air bed in the living room. I don't want to impose on your room as well as your hospitality," said Arune secretly wishing that he would force her to sleep in his room tonight.

"No I insist you take the bedroom. It's not proper for a lady to be sleeping in the living room. I don't want the maid to come in and think you are some sort of low life. And there's no need to thank me Arune. I really like you even though it's only been a few hours since I've known you. I really hope we could be more. I know it's too fast but please do think about it. For now go rest and don't worry I won't do anything to you," said Yasou shoving her in the room while he used the only bathroom in the house.

After Yasou left Arune went in herself and got ready for bed. She waited until Yasou was asleep and went back into the bedroom. Tonight she had her work cut out.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the reviews alerts etc. I can't believe that this story is 14 chap long. I wouldn't have been able to write it without constant input from you guys. **

**I started classes so updates will be once every two weeks. This week I have off Friday and Monday so I might add another chapter by Wed. Don't count on it though. [unless I get more **_**incentive**_** (cough 10 reviews please cough)**

**Check out my Tomatoes one shot cause its hilarious…or so I think. **

**Love and peace for all!**


	15. Jealousy makes one tell the truth

**I don't own Naruto or Kakashi or Pakkun or any of the original characters. I don't own the song either...Mr. Brightside by the Killers  
Chapter 15**

_thoughts_

* * *

Arune was exhausted but she knew she was here on a mission. 

Leaping off the bed, Arune rummaged through Yasuo's drawers looking for any evidence of him being involved with his father or the location of his father.

The first drawer she looked through held photographs and letters from Yasuo's father. There seemed to be nothing of importance in the letters but she still created the same summoning scroll as before so she could get Kakashi and Naruto to analyze them. Looking through the photographs she now had a rough idea how Yasuo's father looked. If she ever ran into him with Yasuo then she would be able to observe him with the knowledge that he was a wanted criminal. As Arune looked through the paper work she felt sure that she was being watched. Closing the drawer ever so softly, she took Pakkun out of her bag so she could ask him to identify the person sitting by the window. If Arune had thought that Yasuo was innocent then there should be no reason for her to be followed or spied upon.

"Pakkun, I'm sorry to wake you up but I need you to do me a favor. There's someone outside the window. I don't know who but I have a feeling I'm being watched. Can you check and see if it someone you recognize?" asked Arune, thinking that maybe Yukio had sent someone to watch over his son. It was impossible for him to know that someone, mainly her was with him right now right? _I mean I just met him today like 5 hours ago I don't think his father will know this fast right?_

"Arune-san its fine, I know who is outside and the person does not mean any harm to you. In fact the person is here to help you and protect you," said Pakkun sniffing out the surroundings as the window lay open.

Arune thought that it might be Naruto, who she hadn't bid farewell to before she left. She trusted Pakkun's sense of smell and went back to work shuffling through Yasuo's drawers. Pakkun placed a smirk on his face knowing that a silver haired man was being possessive and overprotective.

Putting back the photographs and everything she had taken out of the first drawer, Arune turned to other drawer. She opened it and started to go through it but yelped up when she heard the door open.

She was soo dead right then as Yasuo walked in claiming that he heard some clattering noises.

"Arune? Um what are you doing in my drawers? Did you need something? You know you could have woken me up right?" said Yasuo calmly while his insides fluttered. _Well isn't that a bit rude to go through the drawers and personal property of the person who helped you out?_

Arune needed to come up with an explanation very quickly. She looked down and avoided Yasuo's gaze and upped her charm. She had the most perfect excuse.

"Well you see, Yasuo, I um have this little problem. I l-like you, a lot. Ever since I was uh well I guess you could say 'mature' I have had this little problem," said Arune while pulling a very Hinata-like attitude with Yasuo, shy, flirty, and embarrassed. In the back of her mind she prayed silently hoping that she was a convincing actress and that Yasuo wouldn't suspect her of anything.

Yasuo stared at Arune with confusion in his eyes as she continued to talk while now holding and caressing his hand. He had known that there was an attraction between them but he didn't know that she could like him this much this fast, because well he sure knew he liked her that much and much more.

"I h-have this uh fetish, if that's what it's called," she continued, far off across the street Arune swore she heard a choking cough. "Every guy I like I seemed to gravitate towards his umm underwear. You see I love knowing what type of underwear my guy likes. I'm sorry if I seem weird to you, but Yasuo I know I like you. I was just hoping I could uh…you know. That's why I was going through your drawers," Arune hoped she was convincing. She closed her eyes and waited for a reaction. Instead she heard a drawer open and Yasuo was on his knees holding her hand and then…

He showed her a collection of underwear that Arune had never seen before. Inside this drawer Yasuo had every color of boxers, every style, every décor, and every brand of boxers imaginable.

**A few moments before…****with Kakashi**

"There's no reason for her to stay with the guy. I wonder why Naruto doesn't have a problem with her staying there. Dinner went awfully quite the normally hyper Naruto was glum and wallowing about not having Arune to cook for him or do anything for him. I swear that woman has babied the boy. I mean seriously you don't see my going around needing her to do everything for me and she's my fiancée.

I sent Pakkun with her so that she might be taken care of if God forbid that something should happen to her. I know that Yasuo hasn't tried anything yet but she's only met him once and it hasn't been even one day. The stupid woman is risking so much, doesn't she know that she should try and flirt with him more before moving in with the guy. That woman is so frustrating.

I can't sit here and wonder what's going to happen to her," thought Kakashi

Kakashi walked out of the hotel room and jumped across the rooftops until he reached the place where Arune was staying with Yasuo, thanking himself for following them from the club.

Taking a seat on the roof across the window from the room Arune was in Kakashi caught glances at her.

_"__So she's actually doing work not __shamelessly__ flirting with that man.__ T__hat was a good decision to wait till he fell asleep but does she really think that the guy would leave his top secre__t documents all open like that?" _Thought Kakashi.

After seeing Yasuo come in the room, he panicked. Kakashi got ready for attack mode; he would protect Arune from that evil Yasuo before he ever laid a hand on her.

_"__Shit she's caught! She better have a good excuse for going through his stuff or else__ our mission will be __compromised.__ Arune__ do something," thought Kakashi._

Kakashi then heard stutters and looked upon a very red Arune. His eyes softened but his mind kept going telling him that the words that came with the blush and stutter weren't for him. They were for the man she should have nothing to do with.

"Yasou… I like you…" that was all that Kakashi could hear.

_Please don't tell me __it's__ true. Please__ please Arune please. __How am I supposed to marry you when you like HIM? __I know I tried, __tried__ so hard, to push you away but please. Don't do this to me. _

Kakashi focused once again on the window. What he saw next would break his resolve not to care for Arune.

Inside the room, Yasuo had pulled the hand that held Arune towards him. In an instant she was sitting in his lap on the floor dangerously curved into his chest and nearly straddling him.

Kakashi held his breath.

Yasuo could see uncertainty in Arune's eyes. He knew that she wasn't sure about him but that was probably because he had only known her for a mere 7 hours. It was well past midnight and Yasuo was aching.

Placing on hand on Arune's waist, Yasuo took the other and slid a finger over her lips. Arune shut her eyes automatically trying not to shed tears. She knew she was playing a delicate game; she always hated playing with hearts. Yasuo actually had passion in his kisses unlike the kisses she had received before. Even though she felt bad, she had to continue this game until she got what she was assigned to get. Yasuo started to assault all of her senses. His kiss deepened when she tried to pull back, Arune decided to play the game his way and kissed back.

_"Think Kakashi, think love, __and think__ anything but this" _she beckoned herself. Once the image of Kakashi ran through her mind she allowed her own tongue to fight with Yasuo's.

Kakashi watched as his fiancé was now battling Yasuo for dominance in their kiss. _ She's never kissed me like that_ thought Kakashi who couldn't help but feel jealous when his fiancée was melting into a kiss from no one else but their mission. _Maybe she's getting into character and has a plan. Maybe she's not really kissing him maybes it's a replacement jutsu,_ Kakashi felt every ounce of his existence in guilt as a conversation with Arune replayed in his mind.

"You can't just sleep in everyday. There's house work and stuff to do. If you plan on staying with me and using my cash you have to put in an effort to take care of this place. Pull your own weight. Get up it's nearly noon and you're still sleeping," he had said.

He had even taken food from her mouth. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her eat since before that day. She wasn't lying to Yasuo when she said she hadn't eaten for days.

Kakashi broke out of his memory with Pakkun sitting next to him.

"You know Kakashi most men would kill their fiancé if they caught them making out with some other man," said Pakkun.

Kakashi knew that she was loved him, or at least had. But as he continued to watch the woman he came to love, yes now he would admit it, he couldn't help but feel like a huge part of him died. Maybe it was this way that he would lose her. Maybe death wasn't the only way to lose a loved one.

Kakashi stood up and left in a fury. He didn't want to watch HIS woman being kissed by someone else.

Arune didn't know what to do when Yasuo started feeling her body. She knew she had to stop but she didn't know how to make him stop. Pulling away from him, she started to cry, there was no way she could hold back the tears that were there since the beginning. _Great now I have to come up with an excuse for crying like this_.

"Shh Arune, what's wrong? I'm sorry did I do something I wasn't supposed to?" ask Yasuo getting off of her. By some force of nature, while kissing the two of them ended up on the floor with Yasuo on top of Arune.

"I'm sorry I can't do this. Please don't ask why but I can't. Not now please Yasuo," she said after she couldn't come up with any excuse.

Yasuo helped Arune off the floor and sat her down on his bed. If she didn't want to move this fast then it would be okay with him. After all they didn't even know each other until a few hours ago, but Yasuo felt he had known her all of his life. He kissed her lightly on the cheek then led her to the bathroom.

"Clean up and go to bed. I won't force you. I'm not looking for a one-night deal Arune; I genuinely care for you so until you're ready I'll wait. I'm going to bed now but if you need something don't hesitate to ask or take it. I don't mind you going through my stuff, just please stop crying," he whispered softly.

_Dammit this isn't good. How am I supposed to find the information and his father if I can't even kiss him without feeling so miserable? What type of kunoichi am I? Kakashi would be so disappointed in me if he found out.__But it hurts so bad to do this to him. Maybe he's not mixed with him father after all._

Arune stepped into the bathroom and headed to take a bath to relax herself from all of these thoughts. It was late and she knew she needed to sleep as well as think about the next step in her mission.

**xXxXxXx**

Kakashi was wasted. In a matter of minutes since he left the rooftop after watching his woman be kissed by someone else Kakashi was sitting at a bar drinking far more than he ever did against Gai and his stupid competitions. The music blared in the bar and yet it felt comforting to Kakashi's situation.

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

**Kakashi POV**

_That's all it was, a kiss right? They didn't do anything else right? __My Arune would never want anyone besides me right? So why do I feel like this? How come she feels so far away and like she's someone else's property. This is exactly why I never have relationships._

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his-chest

Now, he takes off her dress

Now, letting me go

_One night stands make everything so much easier. __Nothing to trust, nothing to feel besides satisfaction. __But why him? If she wanted sex then she could've come to me. I'm not known as Konoha's sex god for no reason. But she chose him…right now I bet she's probably still straddling him. It's probably gone farther than that. How come she's never kissed me like that? The images keep replaying in my mind. Why the hell did I have my Sharingan__ uncovered__ at that time?! Now all I see is her and him. It should be me. __She's my __fiancée__ not his. _

And I just can't look its killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

_Is this jealousy? __I hate this feeling. I can't stand those images again and again. If I see them once more than I'm done. I can't handle losing another loved one. There I said it. _Kakashi laughed_ I won't deny it anymore. I love her. __Love everything about her. The way she's stubborn, sweet, caring, __commanding__, and above all she's loyal. She can't be with him. Not after waiting for ME since we were kids._

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest

Now, he takes off her dress

Now, letting me go

_But I still can't help but think that Yasuo might get her over me. I've treated her like crap, pushed her as far away from me as I could and he was just caring and loving towards her.__ She didn't deserve to be__ treated like trash from me. I guess if he cares for her then I can let her go._

Cause I just can't look its killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never...I never...I never...I never...

_Who the hell am I kidding? I can't give her up. Tha__t man is a wanted criminal. His father and maybe __he__ worked with Akatsuki, the same organization that wanted to kill and __extract__ the demon from her brother Naruto. __I will never let her be involved with that sort of man.__ I need her, there's no way I can let her go.__ I haven't felt love since forever and now she wants to take it away? I __won't let her…Ever_

___**End**** Kakashi POV)**_

Kakashi walked out of the bar stumbling, heading towards Arune's bedroom window. The window was still open as Pakkun had been let in and out.

Arune came out of the bathroom in a robe with her hair dried. Pulling out pajamas from her bags she noticed that the window was open. As she went to shut it, silver hair popped through. Staggering Kakashi let himself into the room with Arune confused as hell.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and roughly pushed Arune into the closest wall. Pushing up against her and letting his mouth linger over hers, she could smell the alcohol on him. Knowing that Kakashi was probably frustrated Arune didn't fight back. Not that she would want to.

For countless years she imagined being this close to the Copy Nin. There was no distance between them and that's how she wanted it. Although she didn't know what caused Kakashi to be this aggressive towards her she didn't wonder right not as she was looking straight into both the eyes of the Copy Nin.

Kakashi was memorizing and comparing Arune's face. He could tell instantaneously that the face she made with Yasuo close to her was one of fear and the one she made now was one of anticipation and desire- desire to be with Kakashi. Even in his drunken state he smiled before taking his hand and touching her. Going over every inch that Yasuo touched, so that she could remember Kakashi's touch instead of his. Pushing his hips against her, he could tell she was fighting off a moan. His smile widened. Arune's arms left her side and found them pulling Kakashi closer as if it were possible.

Kakashi knew that what she did with Yasuo was false, it wasn't like this. She didn't pull Yasuo closer; she didn't look at him with this desire. Kakashi was filled with glee and relief as he finally let his lips touch hers. She didn't wait, there was not chastity in the kiss, immediately she opened her mouth and begged him to enter. With lips so tempting how could Kakashi refuse? This time he led the initiative by exploring her mouth trying to taste her and fill her with his taste, wiping every existence of Yasuo. Soft barely audible moans filled the air. Hands travelled and felt everything in their path. For once the two of them acknowledged each other's love. Without saying anything Kakashi declared her his. The kiss went from a tongue war to a lip exchange. Arune pulled back her tongue and moved her lips away from Kakashi's, only to return to assault the bottom lip, grazing and teasing it. Kakashi got the message and did the same to her top lip with his bottom, not allowing her to take control. This time it was him who wanted to show her his love and appreciation for her.

Before they could go any further Pakkun interrupted.

"I know you guys are engaged and in love but seriously you're on a mission. Stop it before it gets out of hand. That guy is still here. Kakashi you don't want trouble. You both need to stop because your scents are out of control and even if he doesn't see you he'll know that someone was here," said Pakkun stopping Kakashi and Arune from their activities.

Kakashi pulled Arune into an embrace away from the wall.

"Meet me tomorrow afternoon in front of this address. Wear the best outfit you have. I'm not waiting till the end of this mission to be wed to you.  
Tomorrow onwards, you're mine. I won't tolerate you with anyone else," said Kakashi while jumping out the window and heading back to him hotel room.

* * *

**A/N:**

** underwear fetish inspired by thereevesgirl story named Underwear **

**I would have updated this earlier than today but when I went to update I noticed that there were only a 100 words in the document. Guess why? because It didn't save!!!! **

**So I had to re-write the entire chapter. ( btw I started writing in my psyc class and my professor almost caught me. Thankfully I also had the power point open on my laptop. You guys owe me one!) **

**I decided to hurry up with the KakaArune because I want to finish this story by chapter 20. I'm planning on writing a sequel so if you want one let me know.**

**I feel bad for Yasuo but what can a girl do Kakashi's just that good that no matter how sweet you are he'll over win over you.**

** OPINION NECESSARY!!!**

**I was wondering do u think I should write a lemon for this? it wouldn't be descriptive since i wouldn't know how to write that. I thkn it would be more emotional and/or spiritual. It's not necessary. I mean i could always just be like o and they had sex... just wanted ur opinion. thannks **

**Thanks for your reviews and comments. I hope this chapter was good.**

**As with all R&R!! **


	16. Wedding

**Love Arranged **

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters within it. I only own my Oc's.**

**A/N: ****Please be patient as this chapter is much longer than I thought it would be.**** In fact there will be two parts to this chapter…I decided that I'd write a lemon for their wedding night and post it as chap 16A just in case you didn't want to waste your time on rea****ding the sex, which mind you is written very poorly.**

* * *

_"There are some things you just get obsessed with. No matter how hard you try not to. Love's one of those things. You can't help but fall into and when you do you can't fall out of no matter how hard you try."__ – Naureen (ME)_

**xXxXx**

When Minato sealed the Kyuubi within Naruto, Naruto gained a lot as well as lost. He lost his father, his mother, the respect of the villagers and a chance at being a normal kid. He lost the happiness a child deserves. But he did gain some things. He gained his uncanny ability to cheer anyone up; he gained perseverance, courage, strength and the desire to prove everyone wrong by becoming Hokage. As Naruto's bond with the Kyuubi grew, he also gained some of the Kyuubi's powers. One of those powers was the Kyuubi's immaculate sense of smell.

"Onee-chan?" thought Naruto breathing in his sister's scent as he woke up. Naruto looked around the hotel room and did not see his sister. Following his nose, he found the source of the chocolate and citrus scent. The silver haired nin was quietly asleep on his bed within the two bedroom hotel suite. His mask was still in place but Naruto could tell that he was exhausted.

"Kaka-sensei, why do you smell like one-chan?" asked Naruto while waking him up. It was already 11 in the morning. Normally the elite jonin did not sleep in like this, especially on a mission.

Kakashi's eye shot open. He had so much to do today he couldn't possibly sleep in. Today was his wedding to Arune and he didn't want to be late. Yes, the Copy Nin, eternally tardy man known to this universe did not want to be late today.

Kakashi needed to find a priest who would do the wedding between two shinobi and keep it a secret. He needed to find something to wear as well. Also he had to meet Arune at the registrar's office to sign the marriage papers and he had to find two witnesses. But first he had to break the news to Naruto.

Getting off the bed, Kakashi smirked at his plan to tell Naruto.

"Well, she is my fiancée. I was with her last night, which is probably why I smell like her and look so exhausted, dear brother-in-law."

"You pervert! What the hell did you do to her? If you hurt her or did something perverted to her I swear I'll forget you were ever my teacher and older than me," yelled Naruto.

"My dear brother-in-law, I didn't do anything she didn't want. I have work to do so I need you to do me a favor and keep an eye on _my_ Arune. Bring her to the registrar's office at 3, ok brother-in-law," said Kakashi shuffling through his clothes.

Naruto sat confused on the edge of Kakashi's bed.

'First he comes home smelling like Onee-chan. Then he tells me to meet him at the registrar's office. Why does he need Arune-nee-chan at the registrar's office? Did he just say _his_ Arune? He never calls her Arune let alone his. Now I'm even more confused…HOLY CRAP HE CALLED ME BROTHER-IN-LAW!!!' thought Naruto.

"Kaka-sensei! Why the hell did you call me brother-in-law?"

'Ah Naruto forever oblivious to the obvious until the very end'

"I am going to be your brother-in-law, seeing as Arune is going to be my wife by the end of the day. Now get going. You never know what that Yasuo could be doing to my Arune," Kakashi pulled out a fancy yukata. _This'll do, _he thought.

Naruto was shocked. But after going through everything in his head he finally snapped up. Rushing over to Kakashi, he enveloped him in a rib crushing hug.

"Finally, you baka. So when did you decided to acknowledge her? Can I be your best man? But I want to be on her side too though. This is hard. Do you need any help organizing the wedding? I helped one-chan with the wedding plans back at Konoha. Wait what'll happen to that wedding?" said the hyper blonde.

"Yes you can sign on both of our behalves. You and Pakkun are our witnesses. I just need to convince the registrar to let Pakkun be considered a witness seeing as he's not a human. I know Arune wanted that huge wedding back at Konoha but we can't get there before her 25th birthday. We need to get married before then. We'll have the Konoha wedding when we get back. It'll be like a reception or a renewing of vows," said Kakashi breaking away from the death vice that was Naruto.

Naruto, then, looked Kakashi square in this only visible eye.

"Why are you marrying her? Is it only for the prophecy scroll?" Naruto asked the innocent yet serious question.

If Naruto had asked Kakashi a few days ago, he would have just ignored it and denied his feelings. But now Kakashi had come to a conclusion. He wasn't going to run away or deny his feelings.

"I love her," said Kakashi. Those were the 3 words that the two of them needed to hear aloud.

* * *

Arune woke up with jitters in her tummy. Today was her wedding day. Well technically today was the day she would legally belong to Kakashi but it wasn't the day she had been planning for the past month in Konoha. 

Pakkun was snuggled close into the crook of her arm and was very comfortable. Arune smiled and remembered all the events from the night before. She was caught while sneaking through Yasuo's stuff and then an incorrect fetish confession followed by a one sided make out session with Yasuo. But the most memorable portion of the night was the intense intimacy shown by Kakashi. Apparently he had been watching since she moved into Yasuo's apartment. She thought that was cute. He snuck in after Yasuo left and kissed her with both passion and possession. It might have been more until the soft animal cuddled in her arm now didn't interrupt. But before he left he proposed. Well in his usual demanding way, not necessarily romantic but emotional for the man anyway. Arune knew that was the way Kakashi was. After keeping emotions such as love far away from him, he simply didn't know how to deal with it anymore. Plus he was afraid.

Arune smiled to herself recognizing that she caused the infamous Copy Nin to fear. He was afraid to lose her. As she sat up in the bed a knock came at her door.

"Come in," she said

Yasuo popped his head in and smiled. After coming in fully he stood by Arune's bed until she motioned him to sit down all the while pulling the sheets around her semitransparent nightgown clad body.

"I needed to tell you something. I just got a call from my father. He needs some help with some family issues. I'm sorry I know you just moved in for a while but I need to go and do this for him. I haven't seen or heard from him in a very long time so this must be big," said Yasuo.

"It's alright. Do you think I could or should come with you?" question Arune remembering her mission. If she went with him then she could see where his father was and if Yasuo was connected with the business.

"No I think it'll be okay for me to go alone. I should be back by tomorrow night. There's food in the fridge and you should have everything you need. But just in case, here's some money if you should need something," said Yasuo handing Arune a rather large wad of cash.

Arune needed to figure out how to keep track of everything that Yasuo did and was going to do when he was away with his father.

"Arune, I need to tell you something. After last night I was confused. Are we just friends or am I something more to you?"

Arune's heart jumped a beat. She didn't know how to answer. His question was asked so sincerely but she knew that if she told him the truth then their mission would be compromised. She needed a safe answer that would still be true.

"Yasuo, I really don't know. I've only known you for about a day. You've been so sweet and caring to me but I don't know much about you nor do I know how I feel about you," said Arune fiddling with her engagement ring, putting it back on last night, underneath the sheets.

"I understand. Ok I'm leaving in half an hour. I thought we should have breakfast together so hurry up and get dressed or else the pancakes will be cold," he said pecking her on the cheek and giving Pakkun a small ear rub before leaving.

Just as soon as Yasuo left Arune got up, discarding the sheets, and woke Pakkun up. After fixing the bed, Arune then turned around but came face to face with a blonde blue eyed teenager.

"Baka, what are you doing here? Don't you know that Yasuo is still here? You could've compromised the mission right now," she said smacking Naruto.

"Onee-san, you're marrying sensei today," said Naruto while avoiding her hits.

Arune stopped and smiled.

"Yes I am. Why, do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

"No. It's just that I got stuck baby-sitting my older sister because his royal perverseness decided to spend the entire day getting ready for your wedding." Naruto was being cheeky. He was purposefully trying to seem annoyed at his soon to be brother-in-law.

"So that's why you're here? It's been two days since I've been gone from your sights and you don't even care to ask whether I'm fine or not. All you care about is not babysitting me. I see how it is. What happened to the ever-loving mission asking Hokage wanna be formally known as Naruto?" she said teasing him.

Pakkun sat on the bed watching the whispered showdown between his summoner's loved ones.

"Onee-chan, sensei said that he wants us at the registrar's office at 3," said Naruto.

"Hai I know. I need to shower, find out what I am wearing, make sure Yasuo leaves and then head over there. Naruto, I want you and Pakkun to follow Yasuo when he goes to find his father. You know that I can't go because he knows me and can tell that I am behind him. Plus if I go then it'll blow my cover. So when he leaves house a henge jutsu and follow him. Make sure that he doesn't know that you guys are trailing him." Said Arune.

"Yeah, yeah it's not like Pakkun and I want to be here on yours and Kakashi's wedding night. That can scar a kid you know," said Naruto heading out the window.

Arune stood blushing on Naruto's last comment. She knew what weddings normally bought; she knew that there would be a need to consummate her marriage with Kakashi. In fact she had waited all her life to be with Kakashi. She had saved her virginity for him and well she would have done so whether he wanted to be with her or not.

Not that he would have a choice in the end.

Arune ran into the bathroom and got herself changed. She remembered that she needed to meet Yasuo for breakfast.

Around 12, Yasuo left. Following him were Pakkun and Naruto, who had left before to tell Kakashi that he was trailing Yasuo. Pakkun had signed the papers as a witness before he left and Naruto had kept a busshin to sign the papers. That way they could still complete the mission and still be a part of their wedding.

* * *

Arune sighed in her makeshift bedroom. She didn't deem it necessary to bring any formal outfits with her on this mission. She had bought her casual wear because she was undercover as a runaway and heck which runaway carries formal gowns? 

She reached into her bag and looked for the money she had. Sighing once again, she noticed that she couldn't afford a new formal outfit. But she still had to wear something right?

Arune locked the door behind her as she went shopping for a replacement wedding dress. The one she had chosen out to wear for her formal Konoha wedding was gorgeous. It was long and swept the floor. Being made of silk gave it the impression of flowing water even though it was a light yellow color. The fact that she had spent so much time getting it tailored to her needs and getting Kakashi's suit to match with it just broke her heart knowing that she couldn't be wed in it.

"Yo," said Kakashi suddenly standing behind Arune. It was nearly 2 and Arune hadn't found anything to wear for the next hour or so.

"Hey," said Arune.

"You ready for the wedding? Don't tell me you're going to your own wedding wearing that?"

"Well actually I didn't bring any formal outfits. I didn't my character needed it."

"I guess that means I'll just have to buy you a new dress huh?"

Kakashi had already gotten Arune a new dress. Behind his back was a shopping bag.

"Arune how about I take you back to your room and then give you the gift I got you"

The dress was a formal floor length kimono made of chiffon. The sleeves were translucent and fell softly on her wrists. Arune spent the next half hour getting ready for her wedding.

* * *

Three o'clock rolled around and both parties were nervous wrecks. 

'I know I want to do this. I really do love her and there's no reason to keep stalling this. Plus if we don't get married soon then who knows if that prophecy will become true. I don't know if I can take care of her well. I am a great ninja, an okay teacher, and one of the best in Konoha but I don't think I can keep her happy,' thought Kakashi.

Naruto's busshin was comforting Kakashi as he paced the room.

"Kakashi nii san you know Onee chan loves you very much right? Even when you were an ass she still loved you. Stop worrying she's not going to leave you. And if you follow your heart then you'll never hurt her," said the blonde.

Ironically for one who couldn't understand much when explained the first time, Naruto sure seemed to understand Kakashi's feelings in one shot.

Arune sat in the registrar's office waiting for Kakashi to get there. Truth was she hadn't expected him to get there earlier than 3 but she had gotten there at half past two just in case he showed up early.

'Psh Kakashi early? A girl can dream right? I mean one of my dreams is coming true. By the end of the day I'll be his wife so maybe he might be on time today,' thought Arune.

Three o'clock on the dot Kakashi and Naruto's busshin poofed into the office. Kakashi strode over to Arune's side and took her hand in his. If he was nervous before he definitely didn't show it now as he confidently held his fiancées hand.

Once the registrar had finished the paper work, Naruto's busshin had disappeared.

Left alone in the corridor of the building Kakashi then pulled Arune with him outside. It had started raining a pleasant amount, making Arune wish that she could simply stop in the middle of the street and allow the rain petals to cover her body. Kakashi let go of his wife's hand and turned to face her. Pulling down his mask he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss.

"I'll let you play in the rain all you want _after_ we get to the temple," said Kakashi pulling back after a few seconds.

Arune's smile could be seen by God up in heaven. It was electrifying that Kakashi forgot how to move, he stood still until his wife ran ahead splashing him. 'So beautiful and all mine' thought Kakashi. He would soon learn that that phrase would become most used when describing his wife.

Catching onto her intentions to play tag he forced himself out of his trance induced by Arune. Kakashi ran up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in. His mask was still pooled around his neck so Arune could see every emotion he felt at that moment. Leaning into his body she traced the scar she gave him on his jaw with her lips, and then followed suit to the scar on his eye.

"I love you Kakashi, for all of your flaws and flaunting," she whispered in his ear before kissing him again.

Kakashi then pulled up his mask. The two of them walked into the wedding temple soaked yet still attracting immense attention.

The priest Kakashi had found was a former Konoha resident who was more than happy to wed the two. He passed them towels and then sent them into separate rooms to be prepared for the traditional vows exchange.

"Do you Hatake Kakashi, son of Hatake Sukumo, take Neoma Arune, daughter of Hiroshi, as your spiritually and lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest to Kakashi.

"Yes, I do," said Kakashi with overconfidence and more belief in his passion for Arune.

"Do you Neoma Arune wish to take Hatake Kakashi as your husband in health or in sickness till the end of time?" posed the priest turning to Arune.

"Forever and ever till time ceases to exist. I do," replied Arune knowing that she had wanted to say the last two words for nearly all of her life.

"Then by the powers given to me I now pronounce you man and wife. Please kis-" the last part of the priest announcement was cut off by the newly married couple caught in a heavily passionate lip lock in the middle of the temple.

The husband and wife pair then seemed to disappear from the temple.

Arune hung on to her husband's lips and shoulders as he carried her over the threshold into the hotel room that was Kakashi's. Before he exchanged his vows with Arune, he had sent on of his own busshin to the room to set it up.

Candles filled the room creating a low lighting arena around the bed which was covered in flower petals and silk sheets. Kakashi placed his beautiful wife on their bed and went to retrieve the necklace that was rightfully hers that she had given to him to hold on to while on this mission. Tonight she would wear that necklace with pride. Tonight the only things on her would be her wedding ring, the Hatake necklace and Kakashi himself.

* * *

**A/N:**

** I have more than one reason to send Naruto away.**

** I'm so giddy right now. **

**I'll have the next lemon-lime part up by tomorrow or tonight. That'll be very short and not have much story. Even if it does I'll recap it for those who don't want to read it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Guys there's only a few more chapters left in this. After this I'm going to take a break and then maybe mid Feb or late Feb I'll upload the sequel, which in my mind is very good so far. **

**Everyone in my family is sick and I think I'm getting down with the stomach virus. I've been running around for two days looking for a hospital that isn't charging me $500 for a visit. Stupid**** of**** me**** to ****liv****e**** in an expensive place.**

**As always R&R leave me loads of love and suggestions.**

**Next update after 60 reviews**


	17. Cover me in your love special lemon

**Love Arranged**

**Special Lemon chapter  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters from it.**

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME. I know it****'****s really bad. But this is my first time writing a lemon. It was hard. My**** condolences to those that do**** read this. You might die of bad writing.**

* * *

Kakashi reached for his wife who was lying beautifully on the silk sheets of their bed. With her hair flowing out behind her, eyes filled with desire and lips slightly parted Kakashi had to admit he had never bedded a woman as beautiful as his. But tonight was not the night to ponder about his past partners. He had never loved anyone of them as he loves, and will continue to love, Arune. 

Arune was the first to destroy the distance between them. She pulled his hitae and mask off then pulled her husband close to her making sure that not even air could pass between them. Looking straight into Kakashi's eyes she told him to be careful, and that he would be her first.

Kakashi added that he would be her only before his lips caught hers in a kiss.

Entangled in the war of their lips, Arune roped her arm around Kakashi's neck and into his hair pulling him closer while her other hand brushed against his muscled arm. Her hands moved over his arm then cascaded over to his cloth covered chest as they tried to memorize every inch of his body. She turned her attention to Kakashi's lips as he nibbled on her bottom lip asking her to let him in. Arune's lips parted as she held a stifled moan in her throat. Kakashi's tongue glided into her mouth before Arune had a chance to process anything. With one instant he began to explore every inch of her cavity. Arune realized that during his exploration of her mouth Kakashi not only had ignored her tongue but was now on top of her. Forcing her tongue to attack his she turned him on his back and was now ferociously searching his mouth for a way to get closer. All of them seemed to last forever but in reality it was only a few minutes because the couple ran out of breath. Panting rapidly the two broke apart and yet continued to be connected as Kakashi nuzzled his face near Arune's ear and whispered in his low baritone voice.

"Arune, I love you. I love being with you. Love it when you turn in your sleep and place you head on my chest breathing ever so softly and me waking up to find you placed on my chest with my arms around you. I love it when you get angry and pretend not to care. I fall even more in love with you after you console me when I'm defeated. There's no possible way I will fail with you by my side. It's just so hard to let you know how much I love you. Just because there isn't enough words in the dictionary, enough actions in this world, that describe what my heart feels when your close by, when your far away, or when you look at me with those eyes filled with love. There's nothing in this world I would want to have besides you. Tonight let me show you how much I love you. Let me show you how much you mean to me. Tonight let me claim you, mark you, be with you for all of eternity. Arune tonight let me make love to you not as simply your husband but the man you have always wanted. Thank you for baring the burden of becoming my wife, and for loving me."

Arune knew he was sincere, she could see it in his eyes. Pulling her face back to meet his eyes once again she said, "Which idiot talks when his wife is waiting for him to touch her? For the rest of this night I don't want to hear another full sentence out of your mouth."

The next thing Arune knew was that she was no longer on top of Kakashi nor was her obi holding her kimono closed. Instead she lay beneath her husband, who was leaning on his hands hovering over her, with her chest exposed to his eyes.

Kakashi looked at his wife with hunger that he felt could never be satisfied. Right beneath him was his wife wide eyed and panting with expectations. Never did Kakashi ever feel so nervous while having sex. He wanted Arune's first to be pleasurable and memorable. He wanted her to feel as he was at this moment while a high was rushing through his body merely by the sight of her breasts rising up and down with each breath she took.

He had never paid much attention to the bodies of the women he had previously been with, never once was he hypnotized by the way a woman was built with curves. Although Arune was a kunoichi, she still possessed the curves to drive any man wild right now Kakashi was bouncing off the walls with his desire.

Arune watched patiently as her husband's eyes were glued to her body. She wasn't completely naked as of yet but the only thing that covered her was her modest low rise panties. Her patience grew to a close as she realized that Kakashi was still completely covered besides his mask. Her hands pulled on the obi that tied his yukata and in an instant Arune was mesmerized by the amount of muscles and pale skin the Copy Nin possessed.

Kakashi was physically flawless. His chest was chiseled to perfection; Arune ran her palms over his hard abs causing Kakashi to let out a moan. Gaining back his attention Arune slipped her hands over his bare arms and pulled the entire garment off of his body. Kakashi gasped realizing that he was naked before his wife. He smirked slightly as he slid down Arune's body blowing on her, from her collar bone to her pelvis bone. Arune arched up into the source of the cool air on her body. Kakashi turned his attention back up at her face when he kissed her again earning more moans from her than before. He trailed butterfly kisses over her face giving every feature of her face equal attention. Kissing her lips chastely, he edged over her chin suckling slightly on it then proceeded to her neck and collar bone. He hit a sensitive spot on his wife's collarbone. Sucking and nipping lightly Arune gifted him small whimpers of gratitude, but he found that he wanted more. Arune's hands had mind of their own as she lay helpless to her husband's lips. Her body demanded more from him, with every kiss she pulled him closer, with every breath that she could feel on her she whimpered and arched to feel more. She could feel herself getting wet, but what caused her the most satisfaction was when Kakashi brushed against the inside of her leg with his arousal. He was letting her know that she affected him like that.

"You're like a drug," said Kakashi in between kisses.

Arune couldn't answer as decided that she wanted to touch and kiss her husband. With a force she turned them over, nearly off the edge of the bed. Kakashi's head was off the edge of the bed while his wife swung her legs over to his sides. Straddling him now she focused her attention on exploring his body. After all sex was a mutual thing. She couldn't let him have all the fun.

She loved his scars no matter how few there were. She loved understanding the reasons he had them. Arune knew her husband was brave, that he would risk everything for those he loved, including Konoha. She loved knowing that he was faithful to his village and now to her. Letting her lips trace over his scars she let her hands reach into his boxers. She gently avoided his shaft knowing that it would cause him frustration. She loved having that type of power over him.

Rolling her hips on to his covered arousal she removed her hand. Kakashi moaned and tossed his head back for a bit. He took his arms off of Arune's waist and yanked the rest of her kimono off. It was cheap and easily replaceable but he knew she'd keep it forever so he gently pushed it off the corner of the bed. It was her wedding dress.

While Arune focused on kissing his torso Kakashi had other plans for her body. He placed on of her hands on her now bare back and the other on her right breast. Slowly he moved his hand around causing Arune to stop her ministrations and lose control once again.

Kakashi loved when he could make her stop thinking and lose control. But he let her stay on top as his hand on her waist was now moving her hips causing her to dry hump him while his left hand pinched and massaged her breast. Arune was frozen as she let this new bliss in. Not once had she known how good this would feel. Kakashi squeezed her breast and sucked her gently, pausing only to blow his cool breath against her, causing her areola to shrink even more as the nipple became harder than it already was. Kakashi stopped moving Arune's waist as she started doing so. It felt too good to stop. Kakashi flipped over his wife and slipped his tongue on her left breast. Her fiery skin felt so nice against his cool mouth. Both of them had shed their underwear something during the flip and now Arune could feel the full extent of Kakashi's arousal on her. Involuntarily yet completely willingly she opened her legs and wrapped them around Kakashi's calves and arched her hips closer to his. A heavy moan was heard from the both of them as they brushed against each other. Kakashi wanted to take this slower, he had a lot of control but knowing that this was his Arune shifting to feel him he almost gave up on his control.

Now that both of Arune's breasts were being pleasured Kakashi slid a hand down her body towards her wet center. Teasing her by applying pressure to her hip bones he looked up from her breast and travelled down to her core.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" he nearly groaned as he came to face her folds. She was wet but not wet enough to ease the pain that would be overwhelming when he entered her.

Kakashi rolled him tongue on his wife's nether lips. This caused a lot grunt from her. Kakashi needed more. "I want you to be loud. Don't hold anything back," he commanded.

Once more he let his tongue whip and lick her, once more she screamed this time louder and pulling his head closer. Kakashi slid his tongue inside her and fixed his fingers on her swollen nub. Both sensations were causing Arune to go crazy, she felt a knot growing in her stomach as Kakashi went harder and faster.

"Don't make me come" she commanded. "Not with your tongue or fingers at least. I need you Kakashi now."

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks. He had accomplished what he had started. She needed him badly, and she was dripping.

Kakashi placed his erection at her entrance and leaned down to kiss her. He had never taken a virgin before but he knew that he would have to distract her from the pain. Before easing him into her, Kakashi kissed Arune with intensity that couldn't be rivaled. Kakashi held one of Arune's hands as she placed her other on his back pulling him closer. She pulled away from his kiss and bit his shoulder as the pain became too much to bare. Kakashi lay still in her admiring her warmth on his shaft. Kakashi opened his eyes slightly and saw that Arune's eyes were wide in pain after he pushed himself into her. Trying to get her attention away from the pain he caused her Kakashi brushed her cheek with his hand and gently kissed her again.

"Shh, I know it hurts. Let me know when your okay."

Arune nodded trying to stop the tears that involuntarily made their way to her eyes. She knew it was supposed to hurt but it shouldn't hurt this much. She was a kuniochi for goodness sake, it should have been easier. Sometime in between the kissing and caressing Arune nodded for Kakashi to move.

Slowly Kakashi set himself into rhythm. It was never simple thrusts but always something more. It was a pull closer, thrust in, passionate kiss, and a pull out.

"Ah-you- feel so good Ruin," he breathed between thrusts. Arune could feel her hips arch inwards when he pushed into her. Both of their bodies mixed with pleasure and effort. The room filled with sound so sweet consisting of their pants, moans, and most of all of their slick bodies interacting.

As their pleasure grew, Kakashi kneeled while still pumping in and out; he pulled her leg up over his shoulder causing her to become startled at this new angle. This new angle gave Kakashi the power to hit her G-spot with every thrust. His every thrust landed him near her womb, filling her with sensation that made each inch of her tingle. With every thrust he could feel every inch of her as she could with him.

Arune had never felt so close to heaven as her body started to shake and convulse under Kakashi's reign. Kakashi followed with more thrusts as she tried to touch any and every part of him. She felt her walls closing in and warned her husband that she was going to come soon.

Kakashi knew that she was close. He was close. Tonight would be the first night where the Copy Nin wouldn't pull out of a woman, tonight would be the first night where he hadn't used any sort of protection. Tonight he would come in his wife, the first of many times he hoped.

Kakashi felt Arune's walls tighten around his hard pulsing cock. He lowered his head and kissed his wife all the while breathing her in. He could smell her soft skin covered in sweat and his saliva. He could smell her juices spilling out of her. His sense of smell was nearly as good as his dog nins.

While still thrusting, Kakashi played with her clit. He knew from experience that was the best way to get a woman off. For Arune both sensations were overwhelming. Her walls crushed Kakashi's cock causing the both of them to come together.

Kakashi fell weakened against his wife as his orgasm caused him to release deep within her womb while she arched back to allow him to be deeper within her.

Neither wanted this connection to end but both were spent. Needing to rest, Kakashi grabbed the sheets and covered Arune and himself. Pulling his wife into his arms, his flaccid cock remained in her as he planned to continue showing her how much he loved her in the morning. But right now the newlyweds needed to sleep. Before the two of the drifted into slumber, Kakashi and Arune both exchanged words of love. Arune lastly said "you never did let me play in the rain," before burying her head into her husband's chest and closing her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: holy fuck. I have no idea I could write something like that. Let me know how it was. Seriously. **

**I****f you read this then I want a review. Otherwise it's not fair to me since it's my first time.**

**This Lemon was so damn long. ****But hey it's supposed to be lovemaking not casual sex. Kakashi's had too much of that. **

**I swear if I don't get at least some feedback for this I'm gonna cry**

**Next update after 60 reviews...after 3600 hits thats the least I should expect for 17 chaps**

**R&R**


	18. Welcome back, Yasuo

**Disclaimer: I do not own**** Naruto or its characters. Enjoy though.**

**--**

* * *

Kakashi woke up and felt himself being warmed by his wife's body. Realizing how close he was connected to her, he shifted slowly and pulled out of her. Kissing her forehead softly he fixed the sheets around them and drifted back to sleep. He was content with his life at the moment and couldn't care more about the woman in his arms then he did now. 

Kakashi couldn't tell when he woke up next. This time it was different and cold. He opened his non-Sharingan eye and looked on his bed for his wife. Noticing that her chakra and scent was still present in the room he figured that she had left not too long ago.

Grabbing the closet article of clothing Kakashi walked out of his hotel room and followed her evident chakra which led him straight to the kitchen where his wife was. Arune stood wearing a pair of Kakashi's boxers and a bra, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, you're up early today."

"Hai we are on a mission you know. I can't sleep in," he said wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"True. You wouldn't want to be caught surprised," she replied stuffing his open mouth with a piece of egg.

Kakashi turned his wife around and held her close to him. For some reason, he didn't want to let go. He didn't want Naruto and Yasuo to come back. He didn't want to leave her alone with the possible criminal.

Arune looked up from his embrace and silently asked him what was wrong.

Shaking his head he slowly let her go then proceeded to set the table.

As he was setting the table, Kakashi looked over his wife's body once more. Never once did his boxer turn him on so much. The way they hung low on her hips and tightened around her butt made him hot. Flashes of the previous night ran through his mind and he remembered what he wanted to ask her.

"When did you get that tattoo on your left hip?" he asked referring to the crest of the Hatake clan.

"Oh this? When I was 16 I wanted to get a tattoo. I wasn't allowed to join ANBU since I didn't techinically live at Konoha so I wanted to get something that would represent my life and my goals. So being your wife and a part of your family just seemed to be the right thing so that's why I got the crest tattooed," she replied while grabbing the two plates for her and Kakashi.

Once more Kakashi couldn't help himself. He reached over to his wife and placed a heavy kiss on her lips. Clearly off his wife's body of the clothing she had on, he grabbed her by the hips and led her to the couch. Lying above her he kissed her with no intention of letting her get back up, even though she didn't seem to even try.

Hours later the two still lay on the couch, naked, yet comfortable in each other's embrace until Kakashi's stomach started rumbling.

"Well someone's hungry. But this time I'm not making anything to eat. You ruined my breakfast," said Arune.

"We'll just reheat it and have that. You for one should know I don't cook. Where do you think Naruto picked up the habit of ramen from?" asked Kakashi.

"And you for one should know that ramen runs in Naruto's blood. His father was obsessed. For awhile everyone thought that his father's culinary obsession was the reason for his name," she replied

" yeah. What was he named after?"

" Well I named him. I suggested the name to Kushina-kaasan. Daifu and I were reading the new novel that Jiraiya-sama wrote. He spent years and travelled all over the world for this book. Daifu and I were in love practically with the main character of the novel. He was brave, chivalrous, and the most kind-hearted shinobi we had heard of. After a very long time Kushina-kasan also grew fond of the name. You know that Jiraiya-sama is Naruto's daifu right?" she told him.

"Nope didn't know that either. So if Naruto calls you nii-san because you're his father's god-daughter and Naruto's god father is Jiraiya. Then in some weird way you're like Jiraiya's god-daughter too. That mean's …OH MY ICHA ICHA; I'm related to the author of the greatest novels ever written!" Kakashi said with sudden realization.

Arune smacked him playfully on his arm and then headed to the shower while Kakashi went to reheat their meal.

* * *

**With Naruto**

A blur of blonde was following Yasuo through his meeting with his father.

"So they don't seem to be discussing anything other than Yasuo's restaurant business. This is weird .I thought this old man was supposed to be the bad guy. If Yasuo is his only son then should he be convincing him to take over his job as the leader of his organization?" asked Naruto.

Pakkun replied stating that they would need to watch them more carefully.

The two of them watched Yasuo deject every one of his father's approaches to take over his business. It was clear that Yasuo knew of his father's illegal business and that he was in some way protecting him.

Now all they would have to do to make this mission a success was get Yasuo to help trap his father and take down the remainder of the former Akatsuki. That was easier said than done because Yasuo seemed to be protective of his father, the only person who could get him to help was enjoying the first few moments of married life with her husband.

Naruto stepped in closer to listen to Yasuo's conversation.

"Father, I met the most wonderful girl the other day. I am thinking about asking her to marry me. I was hoping that you might meet her before I ask her," he said.

"You know you don't need my approval in what you do in your life. If you want to marry her then do it. But make sure she can be trusted. I do not want a spy or someone who cannot be a part of our business in our family," replied Yukio.

"Bingo! This is our chance. If Yasuo brings onee-chan over here, then we can ambush them. The closer we get to killing off the head the better it is for us," thought Naruto.

He formed the seals to create one of his buusshin and instructed it to let his sister and brother-in-law know that Yasuo was coming back soon and that he was planning bringing Arune to meet Yukio.

* * *

Yasuo was practically leaping back to his apartment where his Arune was waiting for him. He would be home by tonight and then ask her to be his wife. He knew it was fast, but he was certain that he wanted her and only her. There was an odd chemistry between the two and neither could deny that their relationship was fast. 

Yasuo didn't know whether she would say yes or no, but he did know that he would do everything in his power to make her happy. If she wanted to marry him then so be it. And if she didn't want to marry him, well then he'd have to live with the fact that the girl didn't want him.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't have her.

Night was approaching quickly as he headed back to his apartment. He noticed that none of the lights were on but his fear dissolved when he heard the shower running.

* * *

Kakashi and Arune had returned from their hotel room as soon as Naruto had sent his buushin. The buushin had walked in on a rather inappropriate time as the couple was still mewling in each others' arms. After gaining their composure, they listened to Naruto explain that he and Yasuo were coming back by the end of the night. 

So silently, Kakashi bought his wife back to that apartment. He almost left until he realized he didn't know when he would see her again. Deciding that he wanted to spend more time with her, he helped her unpack again. Not before long the two of them lay on the sofa curled up watching some soap opera re-run.

Kakashi had his hand on his wife's stomach and absently thought about the future. He knew that she was the key to allowing his clan to survive, yes it was written in the prophecy, but he also knew that he wouldn't want any other to bare his children.

"Hey Arune what do you want first, a boy or a girl?" he asked with his nose nuzzling against her neck.

"A girl. For so long, our families have both had sons as the first child. You being the only one in your family, but my parents had my brother first, my grandfather had my uncle first, and well you know the rest," she answered.

"well I want a son, not because of this family stuff, but because I would want our son to protect his younger sister. I was never able to protect Rin and Obito but I want our son to protect his siblings and teammates," he answered.

He sensed the approach of his nindog Pakkun and got off of the sofa. Kissing his wife good bye and telling her to be careful he used his transportation jutsu out of there.

Heading over to the shower, Arune thought about how one month ago the same man she was now married to was looking at her with some obscure form of hatred in his eyes.

Arune noticed as she got out of the shower that Yasuo had come back home. According to Naruto, he hadn't been involved in his father's business. So she decided that it would be better to let him in on their plan and ask him to guide them to his father. After he was kind enough to help her and now that Arune had him in the palm of her hand she could easily get him to guide them to his father.

" Welcome home, Yasuo. How was the visit to your father?" she asked.

"Well it was ok. He's the same cranky old man trying to get me to take over his business. I don't know why he doesn't understand that it's not something I want to do," he replied.

"Arune, can you sit with me here," asked Yasuo from the sofa. She walked over to him and sat down near him.

Once she settled down, he leaned over and placed his hand over hers, got down on one knee and said " I know that it's been such a short time since I've known you but I was wondering if you would give me the honor of getting to know you better. Would you Arune accept the role of being my wife?"

Arune was left speechless. She knew that this guy had feelings for her but she didn't know that he was this serious about her. Too bad that she was madly in love with Kakashi, who just so happened to be her husband, or else she might have said yes.

Knowing that this was key to her plan, she decided that it would be better to let him know now.

"Yasuo, you're a very sweet and caring person. Yes it's been a small amount of time that we've known each other but I would've have said yes if…"she paused, this was much more difficult than she thought it would be.

"if what? Please let me know," he asked impatiently.

"If I wasn't already married and in love with my husband," she said with a heavy heart and her eyes closed.

"Married? I…what…then why…you mean you…how could you?" he mumbled incoherently.

She sat him down and explained very slowly that she was there on a mission with her husband and her brother to find his father and possibly kill him. She told him the truth from the beginning that she was a kunoichi and that she was required to do this.

Yasuo sighed and asked for some time alone. He needed to think.

"Yasuo before I leave, I want to ask you for a favor. If you can please take us to your father, if you do then we can guarantee that nothing will happen to you," she said before leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **

**This is coming to a close pretty soon. I wasn't going to upload this until the first week of March but since tomorrow is my baby sister's b-day I thought I should put this up in honor of her. **

**There are**** only 2 more chapters left in this story but I promise there will be a sequel. **

**For those readi****ng my bleach ****fic****, Spring Ball, ****the story is going under the knife. I'm re-writing it and the next chapter will not be out until Spring break.**

**I've been really busy between school and work so my writing time has been cut in half. **

**But o****n ****a ****more happy**** note I have found an object of desire—a boy in one of my classes has caught my eye and hopefully he'll be my muse for a while.**

**R&R**

** One a side note:** A sincere thanks to all of my readers who have critiqued my writing style and given me tips.

Next update after reaching 75 reviews!

I have two chapters to go and I'd like to end at about 90 or more reviews. thanks guys!


	19. Let's head out

Love Arranged Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Rallybabe89 does not own Naruto.**

**Dedication: fujikaya who so fondly reminded me that I missed my deadline to update. Thanks for ur support**

**and to all my loyal readers. Arigato, Gracia, Shukria, and thanks.**

* * *

"So have you thought about my question yet?" asked Arune stepping out of the bedroom that she had taken at Yasuo's apartment with her suitcases and Pakkun.

"Arune when I told you I cared very deeply for you, I meant it. If you need me to take you to my father then I will. Let me know when and how many people are going to go," replied Yasuo looking down at the rug beneath his feet.

"Thank you so very much. I think there will be about two other people coming to see him with me. Whenever you want to leave is fine with us, the sooner the better," she told him.

With that Yasuo stooped down and picked up Arune's bags and headed out the door. They had agreed that Yasuo would drop her off to her teammates and then meet back the next day to head out and find Yukio.

* * *

"Welcome home, Mrs. Hatake," shouted Naruto as soon as Arune stepped inside the hotel room. Kakashi greeted his wife by taking the luggage from Yasuo and putting in their temporary room. As of right now he was being strictly formal, especially in front of the man who was essential to their mission.

Walking over to the couch, Naruto sat to the side of Kakashi and Arune while Yasuo sat by himself.

Yasuo looked over at the masked man who had yet to introduce himself and Arune, and judged by the way they were sitting that he must have been the man Arune was married to. He couldn't help but wonder why Arune would choose a masked man over the man who was completely-well almost completely- open with her. Did she like mystery? Well if she did then he could have given her mystery. What about the fact that she wasn't married to that man when she first met Yasuo? Did that mean that he had a chance at one point but didn't ask her first? Yasuo sat and came to the understanding that the stoic masked man probably did not love Arune let alone ask her to marry him. There had to be some form of arrangement binding her to him.

Kakashi coughed to gain the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, I don't think we've been properly introduced. As Arune's probably told you, we are on a mission to find your father, who is heading the underground money laundering system. We strongly apologize for betraying you like this but we did not want to attack you as well. We do not like to make criminals out of those who are innocent," said Kakashi.

Yasuo sat astounded by the words of Kakashi. He did not expect him to apologize. The silver haired man had made no reference to his relationship with Arune but placed his arm around her waist. Yasuo could feel his blood boil slightly but continued to think of a response to Kakashi's statement.

"So we'll leave tomorrow morning. I will inform my father that we are coming so his workers will allow us through and so I know where he is," Yasuo finally said.

"Good but what will you say to him? I don't believe that your father will not suspect anything especially since you've just come back from seeing him," asked Kakashi, thinking of every possible outcome.

"Well for that I'd have to ask you permission to let me use your wife. I had told my father that I was going to ask Arune to marry me when I came back from meeting him. So if it's okay with you, I'd like to say that she said yes and that I want him to meet her. That way she can come along and not be suspected of anything." Yasuo had once fantasized bringing Arune as his own to meet his father but now knowing that she was someone else's love brought him much grief.

"You have my permission. She is a vital part of this mission before she is my wife," Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

With the rest of the preparations discussed, Kakashi escorted Yasuo to the street. Once he turned the corner he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"…Yes tomorrow. Are you sure you have everything I will need? The woman I love will be coming with me so I don't want anything to go wrong," he said while walking home.

* * *

The next morning came too early for Yasuo.

As he walked to the front of the town to meet Arune and her boys he felt an awful breeze surround him.

The same could be said to Kakashi. He didn't like the feeling he had in his gut about today. Something was going to go wrong and his intuition was begging him not to go. But he couldn't sacrifice his mission. That was one of the ninja rules that he would not break unless his teammates, in this case wife and brother-in-law as well, were in danger.

As everyone greeted each other at the entrance to the forest that surrounded the village the sun was being covered slowly by the clouds. The shelter of the forest was looking more comforting by the moment.

Leap into the forest as soon as everyone was ready, Kakashi stopped realizing that Yasuo wouldn't know how to use chakra to keep up with the three shinobis. As he turned around he spotted Yasuo trailing right next to Arune on the leaves. So this guy was trained in the shinobi arts, but why hadn't Kakashi, Arune or Naruto noticed this in the few days that they spent with him? Once again Kakashi's gut feeling was erupting. There was definitely something wrong about to happen.

"Yasuo you should lead. I have no idea where to go" Kakashi said so he could keep an eye on the man.

Yasuo headed to the front and took charge. He beckoned Arune to join him but she drifted in between Kakashi and Yasuo to finally decide that she would stick with Naruto instead. There was no way she would choose Yasuo over her husband but then again he was vital to the mission.

* * *

The travel should take about 2 days because they were travelling at ninja speed while Yasuo previously travelled at normal speed. At the end of the first day Yasuo suggested that they should rest for a while. Kakashi was a bit upset at how Yasuo had suddenly taken it upon himself to be the leader. All Kakashi had given him permission to do was show them the way, not dictate.

As Arune and Naruto set up the tents, Yasuo and Kakashi prepared dinner. Sitting on the logs in front of the fire place Kakashi was joined by Arune on his left and Naruto on his right.

Finally after all the clouds in sky had turned black, the rain had started pouring down on them extinguishing the fire. Trying to run for cover Kakashi sensed chakra that was bordering on the line of killer intent.

"Arune, Naruto -stand guard. There's something wrong," he ordered activating his sharingan and searching the area for unwanted presence.

What he found was more than one person. In fact it was four unwanted people.

Knowing all too well that he could handle the intense chakra of these four, he motioned for Naruto to come towards him.

"Naruto, there are four people here. I don't know who they are but their chakra levels are amazing. They are either missing-nin or part of Akatsuki since Yasuo's father is in charge of them. Send some clones to Konoha and ask for back up. We can't handle Akatsuki by ourselves- one is ok and even two would be fine but four high level Akatsuki is too much. Request for Sasuke and see if anyone else is free. Preferably Jiraiya."

Naruto created a busshin and ordered it to do as Kakashi told. There was no way he was losing his loved ones again. Akatsuki was probably after him again. They had never gotten his demon and they wouldn't. He would not let them hurt anyone. Ever.

"so I see we were noticed. Well that was expected of the not-so-great Copy Nin Kakashi. Don't worry we won't harm you. Yet."

One by one the red cloud cloak clad members of Akatsuki stepped down from the trees.

Tobi, Pein, Kisame and Zetsu all made their appearances known.

Arune stood shocked. She wasn't able to fight Akatsuki. Yes she was skilled but. But she had never fought someone with such caliber. Akatsuki was brutal, they were vicious and from what she heard they killed anything and anyone.

But she had also heard that they had tried to harm her brother in more than one way. They had tried to steal his soul, his demon and maybe even his life. What if they were here again for him? What if Yukio had told them that Yasuo was coming and that's how they found out about Naruto.

No, she had to be strong. For herself, for her brother, for the mission and most of all so she wouldn't be the weak little girl that Kakashi didn't like.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOO sorry that I didn't update when I promised. Just been soo busy with school and work. Then I got sick. Being sick sucks.**

**My muse ended up being a double-crosser playing around with my heart while being someone else's boyfriend. Could you believe that?**

**Heartbreaks suck too…but once again I bounced back and one of the cute guys in my Art class has taken a liken to me. He's sweet so maybe I'll give him some time. Lol**

**Ok guys I was going to put the battle in here but I'm not. The next chapter will be short but it'll include the battle and that'll be the end. **

**There will be an epilogue. It's been written…but chapter 20 hasn't so…it'll be out right after 20 will be. (March 17-21****st****…sometime between then. )**

**On the sequel: I still don't have a title so I need help with that. **

**IF THERE'S NO TITLE THEN I WON'T WRITE THE SEQUEL…**

Threats seem to work.

Next update with at least 90 reviews...i get about 100 hits per chapter yet only one or two reviews

Listen up with only one chapter and the epilogue to go press that damned purple-blue button and write me a review...

�Happy Spring Break to all 


	20. The bitter end

**Disclaimer: Rallybabe89 doesn't own the characters of Naruto. **

**Last chapter ( **

**WARNING: CONTAINS MULTIPLE MANGA SPOILERS UP TO THE RECENT ONE!! **

**I apologize for the lack of creativity given to the attack names. I don't know the attacks that some of these characters use and Wikipedia only helps so much. Again I've made up the names so bear with me as my Japanese is non-existent.**

* * *

Pein vs. Jiraiya

Kakashi vs. Madara

Sasuke Vs. Kisame

Naruto vs. Zetsu

* * *

As the four Akatsuki members approached Team Kakashi and Yasuo darkness covered the forest and enveloped our heroes in unforgiving territory. Naruto's busshin had traveled with the transportation jutsu and was running faster than ever with the help of the Kyuubi's chakra. Ever since the fusion of Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra, the demon had been keen on helping the boy stay alive. Even Kyuubi knew that the Akatsuki were after him, and Kyuubi doesn't like to be "owned" by anyone, especially those trying to take his power from him.

"TEME! ERO-SEN!! Where the hell are you?" screamed busshin Naruto while running through the town. He needed to find them fast and get them to the battle ground quickly.

Looking for Sasuke, the blonde headed toward the training grounds and was greeted by the boy he was looking for. "Teme go tell baa-chan that you and Ero-san are coming to help Onee-chan, Nii-san and I battle against the stupid Akatsuki. I'm gonna go look for Ero-sen," ordered Naruto before running off to the nearest women's baths.

Sasuke stood surprised that Naruto was being serious and intellectual. The only time Naruto wasn't bubbly was when there was something big happening. Sasuke headed toward the Hokage tower to inform the Hokage.

Naruto was lucky he knew where to find the two people he was looking for. Once he stopped Jiraiya at the baths he immediately drew the perverted old man away from his peeping and informed him about the attack. Jiraiya told him to meet him with Sasuke at the forest. He was using his toad transportation.

* * *

"Ah so do we each know who we want to fight?" asked Tobi to his team mates.

None of them answered excitedly as if they already knew that they were going to win the upcoming battle.

Kisame and Pein were the first to answer to Tobi who was undoubtly the leader of the battle and most probably the group itself. They declared that they would wait until Jiraiya and Sasuke came. They each had their own scores to settle.

Tobi approached Kakashi while Zetsu approached Naruto and Arune.

In a matter of seconds the fight was begun. One, two, three shuriken were headed toward Kakashi causing him to dodge away from the rest of his group. Tobi immediately covered the two of them in a dense fog; separating them from the rest of the fight.



While a fog started to engulf Kakashi and Tobi, Zetsu made the forest around him and Naruto grow thicker. There was no way any sunlight, new oxygen or Arune could enter the dome that formed around the two.

Arune stood next to Yasuo shocked that she couldn't help. The two most important people in her life beside her elder brother and father were now fighting for their lives against very deadly people. Arune ran toward the dome to help her younger brother and started throwing whatever she could get her hands on at the dome. Yasuo ran toward her and stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing? You're only gonna get yourself hurt. It's better this way so they can focus on fighting instead of protecting us. We'll only get in the way."

* * *

Kakashi was trapped within the mind of Tobi. Instead of Tobi, Kakashi was seeing the face of one of the original founders of Konoha, Uchiha Madara. Madara was the man who allowed the Uchiha clan to grow strongly and possess the Sharingan. The face was only an illusion of the Sharingan, once Kakashi was able to break out of the trance his own eyes shifted to twice their normal size when Madara removed the swirl mask he used when posing as Tobi.

_Obito._That was the first time in a very long time that Kakashi had said his best friend's name in such despair.

"How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead," declared Kakashi.

"Yes. Well Obito is dead. I've just taken his body to use as mine. That way with at least one sharingan I can still use the power that I had gained in my own body," declared Madara while allowing his eye to be activated in the Sharingan.

Kakashi now realized why the Hyuuga branch house had the seal, so that no one would be able to steal their eyes, just like Madara had done to Obito. The way Madara was marring his best friend's body was not right. Kakashi was now more than ever determined to beat Madara.

Madara had Kakashi right where he wanted to, upset at the disrespect shown to his best friend's body. Kakashi noticed that Madara didn't have his Mangekyo Sharingan activated. _That must mean that he hasn't gotten it in Obito's body. But if what Itachi said was true that in order to activate the Mangekyo one would have to kill their best friend then that would mean…Madara needs to kill me because I was Obito's best friend. The matter is that it's not the best friend of the soul that must die but of the body whose eyes must own the Sharingan._

This was the one area that Kakashi had the advantage in. He had the Mangekyo Sharingan because his best friend Obito gave up his life to save Kakashi and Rin. But as soon as Kakashi came to this realization he was hit by Madara's Bahkafuu no Dendu (Electric Blast.)

_Damn_ _leave it to the Uchiha's to also be lightening based. I don't know how to defeat him since he's the same as me. The same amount of chakra, the same attacks, the same one Sharingan eye. The only advantage I have is the Mangekyo and my alternate dimension attack. But by now he's probably already heard about it and developed a counter attack._

Kakashi stood ready for Madara's next attack but then realized that the best defense in this situation was the best offense. Charging his Chidori-Rasengan combination which he picked up from training with Naruto, Kakashi sped towards Madara. Sometimes running ahead, and other times jumping backwards. 

Switching directions sometimes from the left to the right. This was his tactic to confuse the Uchiha founder. Kakashi hoped that he could get at least a scratch on him.

_This would have been easier if we battled them together. Madara is rumored to be immortal. From the fight we had against him when looking for Sasuke, we know that he can literally change the dimension he is in when being attacked. So let's see…if I want to attack him then I'll need to transfer my attack to the dimension between the human world and the other world._

As Kakashi approached the Akatsuki leader he activated his Sharingan and used his dimension bending eye technique. Opening a small portal where his hybrid attack was he released it into where he thought Madara would appear while creating a decoy attack quickly.

"Ha you think that'll harm me" said Madara while falling into Kakashi's trap. Kakashi had gained the upper hand in his battle while on the outside….

* * *

Naruto's busshin had appeared with Jiraiya and Sasuke. The two immediately started fighting against the people who were waiting to battle it out with them.

Kisame the bruttle Swordman, formerly of the Mist, was awaiting his revenge with the youngest Uchiha.

"So you're the brat who decided to take my partner and imprison him. Did you even ask permission? Well then you're going to have to pay for the trouble you've caused," said Kisame rushing in.

Sasuke took this into his advantage. Back at Konoha he was interrogating Itachi using a new technique which allowed him to copy all the information Itachi had in his mind into Sasuke's very own mind. This technique was rather useful especially now when he was facing his older brother's former partner. Sasuke knew when and where to strike on an impatient Kisame.

Kisame raced toward Sasuke carrying his large sword. The sword that would only wield for its master. Sasuke smirked. He had always wanted another sword to give to Suigetsu. Kisame stopped in front of the current Uchiha head and looked at him standing still without even flinching at the incoming attack. This boy was definitely like his brother- fearless. Kisame looked Sasuke in the eye and saw nothing but pity for the scaled man.

Sasuke's smirked turned into a deeper grin. Kisame had fallen into his trap. He had looked into his eyes. Kisame was now falling off into a deep abyss which seemed never to end. The darkness engulfed him where he only heard voices. Voices of women and children, voices of those he killed mercilessly, the voices of those he had massacred and humiliated. Kisame saw families being blown apart by his own hands, but what shocked him most was the house of a young boy with two sisters, his two sisters and him. He saw his own two sisters being raped and murdered again and again by no one other than his leader. By the man who he trusted and followed: Madara. Then Kisame saw himself walking into a house with two young girls, who were beautiful and roughly around the age of his sisters. This time he was more grown up and had joined Akatsuki already. This time it was him who committed the rapes and murders. The image became more distorted in his head as it replayed. It ended up as him raping his sisters.

Sasuke walked away from the tortured man and went to check on Naruto's fight. He should have been out by now. Realizing that Madara was fighting Kakashi, Sasuke diverted his mind from Naruto and tried to reach out to Kakashi. He would need more than one Sharingan to defeat_ THE _Madara Uchiha.



* * *

Naruto had easily annihilated Zetsu. All he had to do was use his _Fūton: Rasenshuriken_(Spiraling Wind attack)and hit Zetsu right while his two personalities were arguing about which attack to use. Naruto even used a couple of busshins to use the rasengan and attack Zetsu from behind, that way he assured himself that Zetsu was hit.

Naruto's only problem seemed that the dome he was encased in was like a maze. He could see the exit but couldn't get out of there. Everyone knew that Naruto wasn't the best problem solver and didn't do anything that involved mazes. That was Shikamaru's department. But now that Naruto was trapped with no way out he needed to do something and fast. He didn't know whether Sasuke and Jiraiya had difficulty beating their respective opponents. He also wanted to help his sister and brother-in-law.

Naruto created more busshin and ordered each of them to find an exit out of the maze. With more Narutos finding an exit, it should take less time. Wrong. Naruto realized as he turned a corner than the more parts of the maze he went through the more poisonous plants and animals would show up. Apparently Zetsu had come with a backup plan. Naruto started attacking each of the poisonous plants and animals but once he thought he killed them they would just regenerate and this time spitting in half. Slowly Naruto's busshin were covered in plants and animals while he was backed into a corner. Naruto didn't mind plants. He just didn't like poisonous plants that grew like mutations.

Naruto could still move his hands but was slowly having his chakra drained by the poisoned plants. As the plants gained more of his chakra they released more poison thus making Naruto more vulnerable and his chakra more susceptible to being drained. Naruto tried to fight off the plants again but like before it was to no avail.  
"_Just do these signs and think of the object that you want to replace you,"_ echoed the voice of Iruka-sensei who had taught Naruto the substitution jutsu. (A/N I don't know who taught Naruto the sub jutsu so here Iruka did) Silently thanking his mentor, Naruto performed the seals and substituted himself for a log. Breathing an air of relief he started running away from the hurdled plants. Noticing that the maze was created entirely of shrubbery and plants, Naruto finally had an idea to escape out of the maze.

Using his wind and a slight alteration of Sasuke's fire Naruto created a fire tornado, calling his attack,_Tatsumaki no Kajii jutsu_. With a high level of chakra he concentrated the fire and wind to blow in one direction and created a straight passage way from where he was to the outside.

"Piece of Cake" thought Naruto as he reached out side and finally saw his sister and Sasuke. Jiraiya was still fighting Pein while Kakashi was still battling Madera.

(yes I know Naruto's fight was short but I've got 2200 words already and need to finish the chapter b4 3000)

* * *

_Meanwhile with Jiraiya…(SPOILER similar summary of fight with Jiraiya and Pein in the manga…even the outcome…not exactly the same but very close)_

In front of Jiraiya stood the compilation of two of his students, Pein. Although Jiraiya couldn't tell who Pein was really he knew that only one of his students had the Rinnegan, the all seeing eye. But this boy standing in front of him also had the memories of his other student.

Jiraiya summoned his toads while Pein made a summoning seal also. Jiraiya looked Pein with confusion because the man who stood in front of him now was being surrounded by people who looked utterly familiar to him.

One of the men jumped up at Jiraiya and started throwing spiked stars and created a genjutsu while surrounding Jiraya with the 4 other summoned men. Jiraiya's summons attack the men with poisoned oil while Jiraiya worked on dispelling the genjutsu and transferring his own into effect. Pein countered the attack by the summons by summoning other animals that swolled up Jiraiya's toads.

Hiding beneath the ground in his Toad Swamp Jiraiya was faced with a decision that could change the life of his God-son and Konoha. Making his choice Jiraiya summoned his two most loyal toads and explained the situation to them.

"Pa I need you to take one of the bodies that I destroy to Konoha and get Tsunade to examine them. Make sure Kakashi and Naruto see them and these notes that I'm giving to you. Ma I need to know if you're willing to fight till the end for my sake as well as the sake to defeat the enemies of peace and justice?" Ma and Pa, Jiraiya's toads, both agreed to the terms given.

Slowly Jiraiya appeared out of his swamp but not before handing Pa one of the bodies of Pein and the summons contract giving Naruto full usage of all the toads. Dispelling the genjutsu and using his hermit mode, a more than lethal self detonation attack, Jiraiya headed toward the group of Pein landing on his two feet making the seals to explode.

From that day on Jiraiya would be remembered as the only Sannin to ever use self destruction to annihilate a former student and Akatsuki member.

* * *

"Kakashi. Kakashi, it's all your fault that one-chan is gone," said Naruto.

"Once again you failed to protect those valuable to Konoha. First Obito, then you're father, you failed to keep Sasuke away from Orochimaru and now you're wife. You, Kakashi Hatake are a failure," declared the Hokage after taking away his Konoha headband.

Kakashi pounded against the wall and tried to stop the tears from falling while he stole glances at his dead wife's body. Finally getting enough courage to walk over to the body he pulled the white sheet off of her face and kissed her lips slowly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." The wind suddenly blew and Kakashi's eyes grew wide. He looked at the form of his deceased wife and saw that her womb was swollen with his child. He failed to protect both his wife and child. He failed to protect his village and the ones he loved.

Kakashi laid his face on his child who was still in his mother's womb and sobbed until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi turned to see Obito.

"You promised me that you would take care of the ones you loved. You failed me again Kakashi. You don't deserve to live. You don't deserve the symbol of friendship. You don't deserve love at all," said Obito stiking Kakashi on his cheek, drawing blood.

Next Kakashi stood up and walked away, trying to regain his composure when he saw the dead body of his friend, Jiraiya. In Jiraiya's hand was a new edition of Icha Icha but inside was written a suicide note blaming Kakashi for Jiraiya's death. Kakashi couldn't stand it and ran. Ran to the edge of Konoha and stood over the hill. Peering down he slowly reached into his kunai pouch and pulled one out.

"I'll slight my wrist first and then jump down. That way there will be no chance of me surviving. What's the purpose of living when everyone close to me dies. My wife, my best friend, my mentor, my father, my sensei, my un-born child. I should have never been born to begin with," Kakashi said while positioning the kunai above his wrist.



Suddenly though a hand smacked against his cheek. Pulling the kunai away from wrist the serene figure dressed in white was a small girl with the sharingan blaring and silver hair.

"Father, you have not failed. You have to protect me and oka-san. She doesn't know the dangers that await her in the future. Fight please. For us. For Konoha. Fight please to bring me in this world. Without you, Okaa-san will never have the pleasure of meeting me. She will never see me and know that I am your love. Please Outosan don't do this," said the pristine little girl hugging Kakashi boldly.

Kakashi looked down at the girl and saw her in detail. Small eyes, silver hair like his, high cheekbones like her mother, a birthmark under her collar bone like her mother and his trade mark eye crease. She was truly his daughter. Kakashi smiled at her as she pulled back and bid him farewell hoping that she'd get to see him later.

Kakashi noticed the genjutsu had broke and that he was back in the darkness of forest. Madera looked down at him and smiled.s

"So I suppose battling with Itachi had helped you with dispelling even the hardest genjutsu's."

"No it wasn't Itachi. It was the love of my child, my wife and my village that broke the genjustu," Kakashi said as he activated his dimensional attack led by the sharingan. With his new found determination he created a portal to dislodge Madera. Left arm, followed by right leg. His both eyes and then an explosition. Something went horribly wrong. Kakashi could feel the barrier put up by Madera break as more light entered. Madera has caught onto Kakashi's left arm with his right while the both of them were being sucked in by the whole in the sky. Kakashi looked down to see his wife screaming up at him. Sasuke was holding Naruto back so he too wouldn't be pulled in by the dimensional portal. Looking at his wife with his Sharingan he smiled as he saw a concentrated amount of foreign chakra swirling in her womb. "My love, my wife and my child." He said before closing his eyes and accepting death as long as he could protect those he cared for.

* * *

Arune POV:

Within minutes, my life changed. The entire purpose of my life disappeared into thin air. Taking with him everything I love. Naruto came over to me and wiped something off my face. I couldn't even tell I was crying. Numb, that's all I felt. The pain hadn't soaked in yet. Sasuke and Yasuo also came over to comfort me but I couldn't feel anymore. My mind kept playing the past few days. Since the time this mission started I hadn't thanked God for everything given to me. I was selfish and unconsiderate. That's why I lost the one thing that meant so much to me. As I tried to pray to give my love back I only saw darkness. Darkness filled with sorrow.

* * *

General POV:

"Onee-chan, Shit she's in shock," said Naruto. He summoned his toads and told them to inform Konoha hospital of everything going on.

Arune released herself from the arms of the men around her and headed toward the village. She simply walked. Not knowing which direction to go to and where she was headed. She was numb.

* * *

End of Chapter 20

Story Stats:

Word length: 3500



Chapters: 19 with one special lemon, and upcoming epilogue.

Beta: None.

Start date: November 2007

End date: March 2008

Hits: 5002!! That makes me exited..

Reviews: 91 as of 3.30.08

Thanks to those who commented, reviewed, PMed, alerted, favorited.

A random person

AbaraiSuzuka

Amber phoenix gurl

Animechick247

Cherry-Blossom-Phoenix-Sakura

chicifreack939

darksnake1302

EndDragon

fanficxFTWlol

Folltosa

fujikaya

Fye Kurokawa

Godschildtweety

Grim Goodbye

HanaKashi

Jaded Baby Blues

loveuskys

megafreak121

monkeychick23

monkeychicklet23

Mysteryperson

ninbunny alchemist

Pineappleice336

Pineappleparadise

Raichusrpg

RikoYuzuyu13

Romez

rukia23

sakura-koto-127

ShyTan'ith

superfreak202

* * *

I'll have the epilogue up as soon as possible. I have the plan written out for the sequel and I'm utterly excited to write it. Hope you guys stick with it. It'll be called "Forever Love"

Keep looking up on my profile for the day it comes out. Probably in May.


	21. Epilogue

**Love Arranged Epilogue**

**A/N**: Sorry. It's late. I'm kind of glad that you guys don't know where I live or anything because after this chapter you're going to want to kill me.

* * *

**_Acidic_**

_Take my hear and pull it apart,_

_dip it in acid and _

_watch it melt._

_Take away the silver to my night,_

_leave me in the dark._

_Without the scarecrow watching me,_

_I feel alone. _

_Peel off the layers_

_crack my shell, find my tears,_

_the ones I shed for my unmasked hero._

_Watch me cry and lose my form,_

_The shape that was held together,_

_before the acid in the storm._

* * *

(A.N: I haven't written a poem for about 7 years now. I think that's pretty good for being away for that long right? Yup I made that poem thinking of Love Arranged especially. Silver, masked, and scarecrow all being symbols of Kakashi. It's supposed to be in Arune's POV)

* * *

Rain poured above Arune as she sat fingering her dead husband's name on the memorial stone. Right below his sensei's name and to the left of his best friend's name lay his. She knew that her husband had his own honorable space near the ones he cared deeply for.

"Kakashi Hatake: copy ninja, Konoha's resident hentai, dear sensei and loving husband."

Shivering from the cold, Arune sat curled next to the stone. It had been a month since she had last seen her husband, one month since she had been married and about two weeks since she had turned 25. She hadn't given up on him yet.

She refused to believe Kakashi was dead. There was no way that he could die, especially if the prophecy that led them to be wed was true. For days she tried to convince Tsunade to let her go back to the Forest to look for him. Tsunade refused. Arune had gone as far as to run away from the village to look for him, but had been caught by Naruto. Now she was on surveillance and couldn't go anywhere without an escort.

"Onee-chan, stop it. You need to stop crying. You think Kaka-sensei would like it if you kept crying? Be proud that he died a noble shinobi death, protecting his village and you," said Naruto pulling his sister out of the rain.

It hurt him to see his god-sister looking so miserable. She had shut her normal self out and had become depressed as well as stopped taking care of herself.

"Naruto, you don't understand. He can't have died. We were married, well before the prophecy warned us about. We had just fallen in love. We had done everything the stupid prophecy told us. He's the last of his clan so until we had a child or something, it was impossible for him to die. The prophecy said as long as he and I were wed then neither of our clan could be extinct. He has to be alive." Arune replied crying underneath the tree, in the embrace of her brother.

Although Arune was affected the worst by Kakashi's death, the entire town was mourning. The bars had closed down for the week in memorial of their constant client. The women who had slept with him were mourning for the loss of a sex god, and the women who hadn't slept with him were mourning over the loss at ever having a chance to be bedded by him. His friends mourned for the loss of a great shinobi while his team mourned for their leader. But Naruto mourned because he lost a father-like figure and his brother-in-law. Naruto even knew the he wasn't Kakashi's favorite student but he was close to him never-the-less. He shared a bond with him, one of the few he had.

Naruto consoled his sister and she had finally stopped crying. Slowly the rain retreated and the two started walking back to the Hatake Mansion. Passing through the village and stopping in front of the locked door, Naruto pulled out his set of keys and opened the door. After turning the knob, he turned to hold the hand of his sister but came up with air. Frantically his first thought was that she had run away, again, to find her husband. Naruto stepped forward and looked at the ground. He spotted his sister lying on the dirt with her eyes closed. Naruto kneeled down and checked her breath and pulse making sure that she was still alive. He then picked her faint form up and ran to the hospital.

Hinata was in charge of the hospital today because Sakura was assigned a mission, alongside Sasuke, to tend to Itachi. As Hinata finally sat down from her rounds she heard a crash from the front of the hospital. As far as she knew there was no A rank or higher mission shinobi returning. Hinata got up, sighing and headed to the front.

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong with her? Where's Baa-chan or Sakura-chan? Someone needs to check Aru-nee out!" yelled a furious blond holding his faint sister.

Hinata stepped forward to help her boyfriend. He hadn't known that she was back from her mission and heading the hospital for that week.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?" Hinata asked moving the nurse aside.

"Onee-chan just fainted out of the blue. She was in the rain all morning and I don't she's ate in a while."

Hinata escorted Arune into a private room and hushed Naruto down.

Hinata then proceeded to pull off Arune's wet clothes and changed her into the hospital gown. Laying down her boyfriend's sister, she activated her Byakugan to check her vein and nerves, her Byakugan went up another lever to check her chakra flow. Hinata's already wide pulsed eyes grew even bigger when she looked at her patient's body. Gently covering Arune with a sheet and after making sure she had all the required nutrients, she left the room then. Running past Naruto, she assured him that everything was okay, Hinata stormed into Tsunade's office.

" Gomen hokage-sama demo I need your help. Arune-nee-chan is in room 121 and I think you should check up on her, Hinata said gasping for breath.

"Hina-chan I think you are more than capable to handle Arune," said the busty blonde.

"No Hokage-sama you need to check this out. She's ..."

* * *

"...pregnant," said Tsunade to Naruto. She had finished checking out Arune after Hinata had nearly dragged her to the room. Now she sat next to Arune's bed, who was now wide awake, and on the other side of Naruto was Hinata.

"Pregnant," repeated Arune. She numbly led her left arm down and circled her womb remembering how Kakashi would do so after their romance and love-making.

Tears filled her eyes and graced her face as she realized that no longer could she hold onto the idea that he, Kakashi, would come back. The prophecy only demands an heir to the houses -an heir which was growing inside of her. Keeping her left around her womb, she moved her right hand wipe her tears.

* * *

_Nine Months later..._

The next nine months passed very quickly. Sakura and Hinata would routinely check up on Arune. Naruto learned many recipes (mostly from Hinata) and provided his sister with nutrients and proteins. Arune stopped being gloomy and depressed after realizing that some form of Kakashi was still with her. She had a reason to live: The love symbol that Kakashi had arranged to leave behind for her.

As Arune lay after labor she looked down at her child and smiled. Closing her eyes and pulling her offspring closer she fell into a blissful sleep. As she slept, a dark shadow swept into the hospital room. Seals could be seen forming as Arune shifted uncomfortably in her sleep and her eyes fluttered. Hours later she woke up. Feeling her child close to her she called for the nurse, but Tsunade came instead.

"Hokage-sama. I can't remember who the father of my child is. I remember everything besides anything connected to him," Arune said sobbing. Forgetting the most important part of one's life is difficult.

Tsunade looked shocked. A few hours ago Arune could not stop screaming Kakashi's name but now she claimed that she didn't know who he was. Tsunade sighed and could not helpt but think "the man she loved, who arranged a memoribillia for his love, yet she can't remember him."

As Arune crept back to sleep her memory was non-existant. She felt tears dropping from her eyes while her son wiped them away ever so brilliantly for a new born baby. Yes, he was defiantly the child of a genius.

Once again the shadow crept about and a smirk could be seen.

* * *

_The End of Love Arranged..._

* * *

Scenes from Forever Love:

1. Naruto bent down and enveloped the owner of the silver hair. He sighed a breath of relief as he finally found who he was looking for after all of this time.

2. Arune felt his hot breath on her neck and shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want this right now and prayed for something to interrupt her husband from taking things too far. Thankfully her son knocked on the door right then.

3. "I do" those words didn't register in Arune's mind when she heard her younger brother say them to his new wife. She wondered what type of wedding she had had.

4. The man found the young boy in the river and took him home. It was obvious that his parents didn't care much about him.

5. She wanted another baby. But she wasn't comfortable especially right now.

* * *

I know. I'm cruel. The scenes from the sequel are killer. I had to write them vague but I knew that you would want something. Sorry for the delay in the posting of this.

I told you that you would want to kill me.

Guys, from now on though I'm going to make everyone log in to post comments. It's murder trying to want to reply to your posts but I can't because there's no way to do so. Anyone know how to do that?

* * *

-For those who asked me if Kakashi will come back to life: wait and see.

-Even though there is a sequel to this story it won't focus much on Kakashi and Arune, since as of right now Kakashi's dead.

-The sequel will be about twice as long. It'll come out sometime after the third week of May. I have finals coming up so no writing for me.

-I'll give you guys a sample of information. NaruHina will be a bigger character pairing in the sequel, meaning there's gonna be lemons for them. And for Sasuke-just because he's hot. Lol. I've got a total of three lemons planned for the sequel for you lemon lovers. Each will go with the situation and the characters.

-Arune just had a son. I didn't mention his name yet but it'll be what Kakashi and Arune discussed. Apparently she still remembers that conversation.

* * *

A.N Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have over 100 reviews. Much more than I EVER expected.

Thank you, Arigato, Gracias, Shukria, and Merci.

For the last time please review. Tell me your opinions. Flames will be alright also. Lol.


	22. AN Forever Love is Released

Forever Love is now out.

chapter one is out. please check it out.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Thanks!


End file.
